Semalam Bersamamu
by Enji86
Summary: Di sebuah pesta untuk merayakan musnahnya Organisasi Hitam, Heiji yang merasa out of place menghampiri Shiho yang duduk sendirian di bar dan keesokan paginya mereka bangun di tempat tidur yang sama. What a trouble! Chap 21 : Penyelesaian!
1. Pesta di Hotel

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Cerita ini adalah salah satu cerita paling sulit sepanjang karirku di FFn jadi mungkin hasilnya tidak begitu bagus.

Tapi kuharap para pembaca tetap menyukainya.

Dan maaf, sekuel Lemari Sapu tidak akan kutulis dalam waktu dekat karena sepertinya sekuelnya bakalan panjang. He he he.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Pesta di Hotel**

Malam itu, mereka semua berpesta. Mereka berpesta di hotel, yang terletak di Hokkaido, yang mereka sewa dalam rangka memerangi Organisasi Hitam. Hampir semua orang larut dalam kegembiraan. Jodie, James, Camel dan anggota FBI yang lain tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Shuichi pun juga tersenyum walaupun tidak selebar rekan-rekannya. Shinichi juga bergabung bersama mereka dan dia juga tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali menjadi detektif hebat dari timur karena tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula dan Organisasi Hitam sudah musnah. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Ran dalam wujud Shinichi.

Shinichi kemudian menyadari bahwa Shiho tidak ada di dekatnya sehingga dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat Shiho duduk di bar. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah menghampiri Shiho dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau minum sendirian di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak begitu suka berpesta," jawab Shiho kemudian dia menyesap minumannya dengan elegan.

"Tapi kita baru saja mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam. Setidaknya kau harus ikut berpesta karena tanpamu, kita tidak akan berhasil mengalahkan mereka," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho hanya diam saja kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi, tidak menanggapi ucapan Shinichi barusan sehingga Shinichi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tidak menekan lebih jauh.

"Hei Shiho, apa aku boleh tahu rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menjadi gugup. Dia merasa seperti orang yang takut akan ditolak ketika menyatakan cinta padahal dia tidak akan menyatakan cinta pada Shiho. Namun akhirnya dia menguatkan hatinya untuk bicara dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk penolakan.

"Aku ingin kau tetap tinggal di rumah profesor Agasa," jawab Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku tinggal di sana?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Kau adalah teman baikku sekaligus partnerku dan kita sudah mengalami banyak hal bersama jadi aku ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku. Apalagi aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu melindungimu. Kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku bagaimana bisa aku melindungimu. Apa itu cukup sebagai alasan?" jawab Shinichi.

Shiho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Lagipula mengerjaimu adalah hobiku. Kalau aku jauh darimu, aku akan kehilangan hobiku yang sangat menyenangkan itu," ucap Shiho.

"Oi, oi!" seru Shinichi kesal.

Tiba-tiba Jodie muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua tapi aku ingin berdansa dengan Cool Guy. Boleh kan?" ucap Jodie.

"Tentu. Bawa saja dia," ucap Shiho dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan ragu.

Shiho menoleh untuk menatap wajah Shinichi dan memberinya senyum menenangkan.

"Pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Shiho.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu," ucap Shinichi lalu dia beranjak dari bar bersama Jodie ke lantai dansa.

Shiho tersenyum kecil karena dia bisa menikmati kesendiriannya kembali bersama gelas minumannya. Namun momen itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa saat kemudian seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan dari aura orang tersebut, dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu walaupun dia tidak menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya.

XXX

Heiji duduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruangan pesta tersebut dengan muram sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berdansa di lantai dansa. Dia merasa _out of place_ karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirayakan. Dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Organisasi Hitam dan dia hanya mengikuti Shinichi yang akan menggerebek markas besar Organisasi Hitam bersama FBI. Dia juga tidak memberikan kontribusi yang banyak dalam penggerebekan. Bahkan dia hampir saja ditembak oleh salah seorang anggota Organisasi Hitam kalau saja seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna pirang kemerahan tidak menembak anggota Organisasi Hitam itu terlebih dahulu tepat di kepala sehingga membuat anggota Organisasi Hitam itu tewas seketika. Dia hanya bisa memandangi wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak sebelum ditarik oleh Shinichi untuk berlindung.

Heiji lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bar dimana wanita berambut pirang kemerahan tersebut duduk dan sedang bicara dengan Shinichi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat Jodie menghampiri mereka kemudian menarik Shinichi ke lantai dansa dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di bar. Namun, tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki sudah menempati tempat duduk di sebelah wanita itu yang tadinya ditempati Shinichi. Heiji langsung ingat bagaimana wanita dan laki-laki itu menembak dan saling melindungi dengan kompak seperti di film-film action buatan Hollywood saat penggerebekan terjadi. Itu membuatnya sangat penasaran dengan wanita itu dan dia ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu juga pergi dan wanita itu kembali duduk sendirian. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Heiji bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri wanita itu kemudian duduk di tempat yang tadi ditempati Shinichi dan laki-laki itu di sebelah wanita itu. Wanita itu menoleh kepadanya sejenak dengan tatapan mata bosan sebelum berpaling kembali ke gelas minumannya. Namun dengan begitu saja, Heiji merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Hai!" sapa Heiji karena dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Shiho tidak menanggapinya dan terus memandangi gelas minuman di depannya sehingga Heiji jadi salah tingkah. Namun dia adalah detektif jadi dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena tadi kau menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Heiji.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya tidak mau Organisasi melukai orang yang tidak bersalah lagi," ucap Shiho datar.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih," ucap Heiji.

"Jadi kau juga mau memintaku untuk tinggal di dekatmu sebagai tanda terima kasih?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap wajah Heiji.

"Apa?" Heiji balik bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Dua orang laki-laki yang duduk di situ sebelum kau memintaku tinggal dekat dengan mereka. Yang satu karena dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku, yang satu lagi karena kakakku memintanya untuk melindungiku. Jadi apa kau mau jadi laki-laki yang ketiga?" ucap Shiho.

Heiji hanya bisa menatap Shiho dengan bingung. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Shiho menatap wajah Heiji yang kebingungan sambil tersenyum kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas minumannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu serius? Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Shiho kemudian dia meneguk minumannya.

"Begitu ya. Ha ha ha," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa garing.

"_Walaupun bercanda, dia tidak kelihatan sedang bercanda,"_ pikir Heiji.

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Err... memangnya kau minum apa?" Heiji balik bertanya.

"Sherry," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku juga," ucap Heiji.

Shiho segera memanggil bartender untuk memesan minuman.

XXX

"Ayahku menganggap bahwa aku hanya bermain-main padahal aku benar-benar serius untuk menjadi seorang detektif," ucap Heiji setelah dia dan Shiho menghabiskan gelas Sherry kelima mereka.

"Mungkin kau memang terlihat hanya bermain-main di depannya," komentar Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau aku hanya bermain-main, aku tidak akan mendapatkan gelar Meitantei dari barat, kau tahu!" seru Heiji kesal.

"Oke, oke. Dasar! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku?" ucap Shiho ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Oh, maaf. Kadang-kadang sikap ayahku bisa membuatku sangat depresi," ucap Heiji suram.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian memegang bahu Heiji.

"Tidak apa. Suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mengakui kemampuanmu," ucap Shiho.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum pada Shiho.

"Lebih baik kita minum lagi untuk mengusir kesusahan kita masing-masing. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Shiho.

"Ide bagus," ucap Heiji kemudian dia kembali memanggil bartender.

Setelah menghabiskan gelas Sherry-nya yang kedelapan, Heiji menoleh dan melihat Shiho sedang menghabiskan minumannya. Dia mengamati rambut Shiho yang warnanya tidak biasa namun terlihat sangat indah di matanya, wajah Shiho yang cantik dan ketika Shiho menoleh ke arahnya, dia bertemu pandang dengan mata Shiho yang memancarkan kelembutan hatinya. Tanpa sadar, dia meraih pipi Shiho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Shiho. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho pun membalas ciumannya. Faktanya, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sehingga dia otomatis membuat catatan di otaknya bahwa berciuman ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika Heiji mengakhiri ciumannya, dia langsung merasa menyesal dan berharap dia masih berciuman dengan Shiho namun perasaan itu segera menghilang karena Shiho menamparnya dengan keras hingga dia hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bukankah kau menyukainya juga? Buktinya, kau membalas ciumanku," seru Heiji sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mencium seseorang tanpa ijin. Itu namanya tidak sopan," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua memang sudah mabuk berat sehingga mereka bertingkah laku tidak seperti biasanya.

"Begitu ya? Maaf kalau begitu," gumam Heiji sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Jadi... bolehkah aku menciummu, Hattori-kun?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Heiji menatap Shiho dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Yah, aku tidak yakin. Apa kau akan menamparku lagi setelah itu?" ucap Heiji.

Shiho diam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Mungkin," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu.

Heiji juga diam sejenak untuk berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa tamparan bukan masalah besar jika dia bisa berciuman dengan Shiho lagi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menciumku," ucap Heiji.

Heiji menarik Shiho untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Heiji terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang hebat. Dia membuka matanya perlahan tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi karena kepalanya bertambah sakit ketika dia membuka mata. Dia mengerang sambil berusaha mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya dan mempererat dekapannya pada bantal gulingnya yang hangat.

Heiji merasa heran karena bantal gulingnya tidak berbentuk seperti biasanya dan dia menjadi semakin heran ketika dia merasakan bantal gulingnya bergerak dalam dekapannya dan mengeluarkan suara. Bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Dia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan langsung disambut oleh rambut berwarna pirang kemerahan. Kemudian pemilik rambut pirang kemerahan itu mendongak dan menatap wajah Heiji dengan ekspresi bingung. Lalu kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

XXX

Heiji duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho di hotel sambil mengelus pipinya yang perih dan berwarna merah karena Shiho menamparnya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun karena pakaiannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Namun dia tidak peduli karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam hal.

Heiji mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Dia menghampiri Shiho... mereka mengobrol sambil minum Sherry... mereka menjadi mabuk... mereka berciuman... Semua itu terjadi di ballroom hotel. Lalu apa?

Heiji mencoba mengingat lagi walaupun kepalanya terasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian, memori-memori kejadian tadi malam bermunculan di pikirannya. Shiho ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan dia mengikutinya... Shiho mendorongnya pergi di depan pintu kamarnya tapi dia memaksa masuk... Dia mendorong Shiho ke tempat tidur... Dia mencium Shiho... Shiho membalas ciumannya... Lalu...

Wajah Heiji menjadi merah ketika dia mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Shiho di tempat tidur. Dia masih bisa mengingat sensasi yang menakjubkan yang dirasakannya saat itu sehingga membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Shiho. Namun Heiji dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena pikirannya itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Dia harus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"_Orang tuaku akan membunuhku karena ini,"_ pikir Heiji sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wah, wah, tubuhmu benar-benar bagus ya," ucap Shiho.

"Huh?" gumam Heiji sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya.

Heiji melihat Shiho yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap berdiri tak jauh di depannya dan sedang memandanginya. Kemudian Heiji sadar bahwa dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun sehingga wajahnya memerah dan dia segera menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya dan Heiji segera meraih benda itu dan menemukan bahwa itu adalah jubah mandi.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandiku dan aku akan menelepon pelayan hotel untuk mengambilkan pakaianmu dari kamarmu," ucap Shiho.

Heiji hanya mengangguk kemudian dia segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh dan dia merasa sangat malu. Dia juga membutuhkan mandi air dingin dengan segera untuk meredam sakit kepalanya dan menenangkan diri karena ketika melihat Shiho tadi, dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi malam di tempat tidur dan itu sangat berbahaya karena dia menginginkannya lagi.

XXX

Ketika Heiji keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Shiho sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopernya.

"Pakaianmu ada di atas tempat tidur," ucap Shiho sambil tetap sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke koper.

Heiji melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di sana lalu kembali ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencium aroma kopi. Dia melihat Shiho duduk di sofa sambil menikmati kopinya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Heiji menghampiri Shiho lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya," jawab Heiji singkat.

Shiho menuangkan kopi untuk Heiji kemudian dia kembali menikmati kopinya.

Setelah meminum kopinya beberapa teguk, akhirnya Heiji tidak tahan lagi melihat Shiho yang begitu tenang setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berlutut di depan Shiho sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Miyano-san, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Heiji dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Untuk kejadian tadi malam," jawab Heiji.

"Ooh itu. Tidak apa. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya walaupun tidak semua. Aku tahu kau baru pertama kali melakukannya tapi kau tidak seburuk itu kok. Lagipula aku sudah menamparmu," ucap Shiho.

Heiji langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Shiho dengan bingung namun Shiho tidak memperhatikannya dan kembali menikmati kopinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di situ? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak apa?" tanya Shiho ketika dia menyadari Heiji masih berlutut di depannya sambil menatapnya.

Akhirnya Heiji berdiri dan kembali duduk di samping Shiho. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Shiho tadi. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Shiho tidak marah padanya dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah kalau di sinetron-sinetron, para wanita biasanya langsung mengatai si laki-laki dan berteriak-teriak meminta pertanggungjawaban?

"Lebih baik kita ke bawah sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk check-out," ucap Shiho sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di lift yang menuju ke lobi. Mereka berdua melihat kerumunan anggota FBI di lobi hotel dan bergegas menghampiri mereka. Shinichi yang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua segera menyambut mereka.

"Kalian berdua telat sekali sih turunnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, kami bangun kesiangan," jawab Shiho.

"Kami?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Iya, kami," jawab Shiho.

Shinichi ingin berkata bahwa dia tidak mengerti tapi ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher Shiho, kata-katanya langsung berubah.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho meraba lehernya lalu menatap Heiji dengan tajam. Shinichi juga ikut menatap Heiji kemudian dia melihat keanehan yang sama di leher Heiji. Kemudian sebuah pemahaman muncul di benaknya. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan matanya berkilat marah menatap Heiji. Kemudian terdengar suara kokangan pistol dari Shuichi dan itu terdengar seperti tanda bahwa Heiji harus lari. Heiji segera berlari keluar dari hotel untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Shinichi dan Shuichi yang mengejarnya. Sementara itu, beberapa anggota FBI ikut berlari di belakang Shuichi tanpa tahu alasannya.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Menikah?

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih buat Mhell, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, conanlovers, Airin Miyano, hayate dhien, Miyano-chan, crystal69, Divinne Oxalyth, Hubba Bubba, Misaki, Yuzuki Sakara dan edogawafirli untuk komennya!

Mhell : Aku jadi semangat.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Ini hadiah kesabaranmu.

conanlovers : Well, sepertinya fic-ku rating T semua jadi anak kecil (K) nggak boleh baca. He he he. Tapi kalau baca summary-nya, kayaknya para pembaca sudah bisa menebak ada apa di dalam "kotak pandora" ini.

Airin Miyano : Suka ShihoxAkai?

hayate dhien : Syukurlah kalau fic ini menarik seperti biasanya soalnya susah banget nulisnya.

Miyano-chan : Wow, aku sangat tersanjung. Salam kenal juga. Berarti kamu lebih ke Ai-fans daripada AiCon-fans, sama sepertiku.

crystal69 : Itu karena setiap hari aku bertambah dewasa. He he he.

Divinne Oxalyth : Mereka ciuman karena Sherry dan hormon. Alasan lainnya ada di bawah ini.

Hubba bubba : Para agen FBI itu menjadikan Akai sebagai panutan makanya begitu dia lari, mereka ikut-ikutan lari deh. Mohon bersabar sama ShinShi-nya.

Misaki : Sadis banget. Kasihan Heiji-nya dunk. He he he. Aku setuju denganmu kalau ShinShi memang best pairing ever.

Yuzuki Sakara : Kalau rape sepertinya nggak tepat juga. Emang Heiji-nya yang maksa tapi Shiho-nya akhirnya mau juga. Jadi anggap saja mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

edogawafirli : Yang bener? Yah, semoga saja otak humorku semakin besar. He he he. "I'm so dead", itulah pikiran Heiji saat itu sambil membayangkan pistol dan bola sepak menerjang tubuhnya. Poor Heiji. Memang bakalan ada tiga cowok tapi tokoh utama cowoknya Heiji.

Oke, para pembaca sekalian. Chapter 2 is up. Apakah ini akan jadi akhir dari kehidupan Heiji. Check it out!

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Menikah?**

Setelah Heiji berlari memutari air mancur yang ada di depan hotel sebanyak sepuluh putaran sambil dikejar-kejar, akhirnya Heiji tidak kuat lagi dan dia berlari menuju pintu hotel dimana Shiho dan Jodie berdiri sambil menonton kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Shiho karena kelelahan.

Ketika Shinichi dan Shuichi sudah mendekat, Shiho dan Jodie segera berdiri di depan Heiji untuk menghadapi Shinichi dan Shuichi yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Minggir, Shiho. Aku harus membunuhnya," seru Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, hentikan semua ini. Kami berdua melakukannya karena sedang mabuk jadi itu tidak ada artinya, oke?" ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja itu ada artinya. Dia sudah menidurimu. Dia harus mati," seru Shinichi dengan marah.

"Kudo, aku tahu aku memang salah. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahi Miyano-san. Aku janji," ucap Heiji yang sudah berdiri di belakang Shiho.

Entah kenapa ucapan Heiji malah membuat Shinichi tambah marah. Namun belum sempat Shinichi mengutarakan kemarahannya, Shiho terlebih dulu berbalik untuk menatap Heiji dan membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Hattori-kun, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Tapi bukankah kita..." ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja kau harus menikah denganku. Sebagai laki-laki aku harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang kulakukan," seru Heiji.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau menikah denganku. Kau sudah tidur denganku jadi kau harus menikah denganku," seru Heiji bersikeras.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho kemudian dia kembali masuk ke lobi hotel.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan jadi istriku," gumam Heiji kemudian dia mengikuti Shiho masuk ke lobi hotel meninggalkan Shinichi, Shuichi dan Jodie yang dari tadi diam dan terlupakan. Mereka bertiga benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Bukankah biasanya dalam kasus seperti ini wanita yang menuntut laki-laki untuk menikahinya, tapi kenapa barusan laki-laki yang menuntut wanita untuk menikah dengannya? Sungguh aneh.

XXX

Selama perjalanan pulang kembali ke Tokyo, Shinichi tidak mau memandang atau berbicara pada kedua teman baiknya itu. Heiji dan Shiho pun membiarkan dia sendiri karena mereka pikir dia butuh waktu untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan pagar rumah profesor Agasa.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya sehingga Shiho meraih tangannya.

"Kudo-kun!" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Shiho tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. Dia pasti akan bicara dengan kita lagi setelah beberapa hari," ucap Heiji.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar," ucap Shiho.

"Jadi... kapan kita ke Osaka untuk memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku?" tanya Heiji.

Shiho menoleh dan menatap wajah Heiji dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang kau harus mau menikah denganku. Kita sudah melakukannya jadi kita harus menikah," ucap Heiji.

"Kita sedang mabuk saat itu jadi itu semua tidak ada artinya," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja itu ada artinya. Lagipula bagaimana kalau kau hamil?" ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak akan hamil semudah itu," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi siapa tahu..." ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang ke Osaka dan jangan menemuiku lagi," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke Osaka sekarang tapi berikan dulu nomer ponselmu padaku," ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan pulang ke Osaka dan aku akan terus mengikutimu," ucap Heiji.

"Kau berani mengancamku," ucap Shiho dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah berikan saja," ucap Heiji sambil berusaha menghalau rasa merinding yang dirasakannya karena tatapan membunuh Shiho.

Heiji mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Shiho.

Shiho masih menatap Heiji selama beberapa saat sebelum mengambil ponsel dari tangan Heiji dan mengetikkan nomer ponselnya di situ. Setelah selesai, Shiho memberikannya kembali kepada Heiji.

"Sudah kan. Aku masuk dulu," ucap Shiho sambil berbalik.

"Tunggu! Aku harus mengetesnya dulu," ucap Heiji sambil menekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Terserah," ucap Shiho sambil berbalik kembali.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar dering ponsel dari kantong jaket Shiho dan Heiji tersenyum senang kemudian dia menekan sebuah tombol lagi dan dering ponsel yang tadi terdengar pun berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

"Hattori-kun!" panggil Shiho sehingga Heiji menoleh.

"Aku benar-benar tidak butuh pertanggungjawaban darimu. Aku serius," ucap Shiho.

Heiji tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggungjawab walaupun kau tidak butuh. Aku serius," ucap Heiji kemudian dia berbalik sebelum Shiho sempat bicara lagi. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas kemudian masuk ke dalam pagar rumah profesor Agasa.

XXX

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Shinichi langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Dalam hati, dia berharap semoga ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan dia akan segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia harus segera menemui Ran tapi dia tidak mampu. Tidak sebelum dia mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan hatinya yang hancur setelah tahu bahwa Shiho tidur dengan Heiji. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa begitu hancur. Apakah perasaannya pada Shiho sebagai teman baiknya sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain? Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu lagi.

Shinichi memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Mungkin saja setelah bangun nanti, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

XXX

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Shinichi-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa di suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Shiho dari Hokkaido. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang duduk santai sambil nonton TV.

"Dia sedang marah padaku," jawab Shiho.

"Marah? Kenapa dia marah?" tanya Profesor Agasa sambil meraih cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Karena aku tidur dengan Hattori-kun," jawab Shiho datar.

Profesor Agasa langsung menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya dan memandang Shiho dengan kaget.

"Apa?" seru Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor, kau baru saja mengotori lantai yang baru kupel," omel Shiho tapi Profesor Agasa tidak peduli karena dia sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidur dengan Hattori-kun?" seru Profesor Agasa.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Profesor. Kami mabuk dan kami melakukannya. Itu tidak ada artinya," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja itu ada artinya. Hattori-kun harus bertanggungjawab," seru Profesor Agasa.

"Hattori-kun memang ingin bertanggungjawab tapi aku tidak menerimanya," ucap Shiho.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Profesor Agasa bingung.

"Karena kami hanya menghabiskan satu malam bersama. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkencan dan aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengannya?" jawab Shiho.

"Ai-kun, kau tidak akan tidur dengan orang yang tidak kausukai," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Yah, dia memang seksi dan ciumannya tidak buruk. Tapi hanya itu," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu.

Profesor Agasa tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?" seru Shiho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan tawaran Hattori-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Profesor, kita tidak menikah dengan seseorang hanya gara-gara dia seksi dan ciumannya tidak buruk," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi itu modal yang bagus," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Aku tidak akan mempertimbangkannya. Dia masih kelas 2 SMA. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi kau kan baru berusia 18 tahun. Perbedaan usia kalian hanya setahun. Lagipula kalian tidak perlu menikah sekarang juga. Yah, kecuali kalau kau hamil," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Entahlah, Profesor. Terkadang aku merasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik setelah apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu," ucap Shiho.

"Ai-kun, dari semua orang yang kukenal, kau adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik dan bahagia. Jadi jangan merasa seperti itu lagi, oke?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Aku sayang padamu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum juga. "Oh ya, aku sudah menghubungi profesor kenalanku yang mengajar di jurusan kimia di Universitas Beika. Waktu aku menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya, dia bilang dia tertarik untuk menjadikanmu asistennya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kedengarannya bagus, Profesor. Tapi Rye belum selesai membereskan dokumen-dokumenku, termasuk ijazahku," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah bilang padanya jadi itu bisa menyusul. Percaya atau tidak, tidak akan ada profesor yang mau melewatkan seseorang yang sudah bergelar PhD di usia 16 tahun untuk menjadi asistennya," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku rasa kau benar," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

XXX

"Apa kau sudah bicara lagi dengan Kudo?" tanya Heiji lewat telepon malam harinya. Menelepon Shiho sebelum tidur menjadi agenda harian Heiji setelah dia kembali ke Osaka.

"Belum. Dia sepertinya belum mau bicara. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Shiho sambil balik bertanya.

"Sama saja. Dia tidak mengangkat telpon dariku dan dia juga tidak membalas SMS-ku," jawab Heiji.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah," ucap Shiho.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi sudahlah, kita bicara yang lain saja," ucap Heiji.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau rencana pernikahan kita?" tawar Heiji.

"Aku akan menutup telponnya sekarang," ucap Shiho.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya bercanda sih. Tapi jangan tutup telponnya, oke?" ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Hattori-kun. Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras untuk menikah denganku? Kau kan masih sekolah. Kau bahkan masih tinggal dengan orang tuamu. Aku yakin kau belum bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah dan hidup mandiri sebagai detektif profesional. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Heiji.

"Hattori-kun, jika kau bercanda sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan menutup telponnya," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengancam.

"Oke, oke. Tapi aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan melakukannya jika itu yang kau inginkan," ucap Heiji.

"Hattori-kun, aku tidak ingin kau keluar dari sekolah. Aku ingin kau berhenti mengajakku menikah," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menidurimu. Sebagai laki-laki aku harus bertanggung-jawab dengan menikahimu. Itu adalah hal yang prinsip," ucap Heiji.

"Oh, terserah," ucap Shiho yang sudah lelah berdebat dan dia seperti bisa melihat senyum Heiji yang penuh kemenangan di Osaka. "Oh ya, aku sudah dapat pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan? Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah? Bukankah usiamu masih usia sekolah?" tanya Heiji.

Shiho tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku dan kau dengan seenaknya mengajakku menikah," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mulai menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku?" ucap Heiji dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku tidak mau. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cerita padamu," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja kau punya alasan untuk cerita padaku. Kau adalah calon istriku, ingat?" ucap Heiji.

"Kau yang menganggapku calon istrimu, aku tidak," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, terserah," ucap Heiji. Sekarang gilirannya menjadi pihak yang lelah berdebat. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Aku sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa kuliah kan?" tanya Heiji.

"Maksudku aku sudah mendapatkan gelar PhD-ku dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" teriak Heiji sehingga Shiho harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak sih?" omel Shiho.

"Maaf. Itu benar-benar sangat mengagetkan, kupikir..." ucap Heiji dengan nada menggantung.

"_PhD di usia 16 tahun? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku beruntung atau malah sial,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

"Jadi... apa sekarang kau masih berani mengajakku menikah?" tanya Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Gelar PhD-mu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita sudah tidur bersama jadi aku akan tetap menikah denganmu," ucap Heiji kesal.

"Oh, benar-benar orang yang keras kepala," komentar Shiho.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Heiji tanpa menghiraukan komentar Shiho barusan.

"Asisten Profesor di Universitas Beika," jawab Shiho.

"Yah, selamat kalau begitu dan semoga sukses dengan pekerjaanmu," ucap Heiji.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Malam sudah larut. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku akan ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini. Semoga saja Kudo sudah tidak marah lagi," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, semoga saja," ucap Shiho.

"Selamat malam," ucap Heiji.

"Selamat malam," balas Shiho.

XXX

Shinichi berbaring di kamarnya yang gelap sambil merenung. Dia merasa hatinya hampa. Dia baru saja pulang dari restoran yang menjadi tempat ayahnya menyatakan cinta pada ibunya. Dia mengajak Ran ke restoran itu untuk menyatakan cintanya. Ran pun menerimanya namun entah kenapa dia tidak sesenang yang dibayangkannya. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah lubang di hatinya yang tidak akan pernah terisi sampai kapanpun.

"_Seandainya saja malam itu aku tidak meninggalkan Shiho sendirian di bar, dia pasti tidak akan tidur dengan Hattori sehingga aku tidak perlu memusuhi mereka berdua,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan penuh penyesalan.

Memang sejak Heiji dan Shiho masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Shinichi perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti menjadi penyendiri. Dulu dia selalu bisa memendam rasa sedih dan frustasinya dalam-dalam di hatinya dan dia tidak memerlukan seseorang untuk membagi kesedihannya. Dia merasa dengan melihat Ran tersenyum kepadanya, itu sudah cukup untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Namun sejak Heiji dan Shiho ada di dekatnya, mereka berdua selalu memahami kesedihan dan rasa frustasinya walaupun dia tidak menceritakannya pada mereka. Mereka berdua bahkan selalu mempunyai caranya masing-masing untuk menghiburnya. Mereka berdua adalah teman-teman terbaiknya walaupun belum genap setahun dia berkenalan dengan mereka berdua, terutama Shiho yang sudah berbagi takdir dengannya dan tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa Shiho dan Heiji sudah menghabiskan malam bersama. Namun dia tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti karena dia takut. Dia takut pada jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh hatinya jika dia mencoba memikirkannya. Ketakutannya sama dengan ketakutannya ketika ibunya mengatakan padanya bahwa Ai mungkin suka padanya. Saat itu sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya apakah Ai suka padanya, namun kemudian dia ketakutan pada jawaban Ai dan takut pada hatinya sendiri jika Ai menjawab iya. Dia takut hatinya akan berubah. Hati yang selama ini diyakininya hanya untuk Ran. Jadi akhirnya dia hanya bertanya apakah ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh tentu saja.

Dunia memang selalu berputar.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Jadilah Pacarku

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Arigatou buat Divinne Oxalyth, conanlovers, Misaki, the joker701436, ShinYi, edogawafirli, Airin Aizawa, JOKER701437, cheesecake1412 dan Miyano-chan buat komennya.

Divinne Oxalyth : Ups, belum cukup umur. Gawat nih...

conanlovers : Akhirnya masih rahasia dong. he he he.

Misaki : Mereka udah bobo' bareng jadi mereka kudu nikah. he he he.

the joker701436 : Heiji sepertinya memang bukan tipe yang suka melarikan diri.

ShinYi : Kita semua tahu kalau Heiji itu hot-blooded detective, ya kan? he he he.

edogawafirli : Berat tapi dia punya modal yang bagus. he he he.

Airin Aizawa : Lihat saja nanti. *evil smile*

JOKER701437 : Aku terbang...

cheesecake1412 : Iya, kenapa sih dia marah? He he he.

Miyano-chan : Sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Heiji bukan nafsu atau cinta tapi...

Pengumuman! Pengumuman! Karena perkembangan plot maka dalam beberapa chapter ke depan, aku akan memindahkan cerita ini ke rate M. Aku belum tahu di chapter berapa, tapi aku berencana menambah satu lemon implisit lagi, sehingga demi keamanan, aku akan menaikkan ratingnya. Maaf, karena aku tidak mampu menjaga keamanan fic ini sehingga bisa dinikmati semua umur. *sad*

*smiling again* Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Jadilah Pacarku**

Heiji sampai di Tokyo minggu paginya dan langsung pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menemui Shiho. Dia memang berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menghindari Kazuha yang biasanya ingin ikut kemanapun dia pergi. Dia memang belum menceritakan apapun pada Kazuha karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan orang tuanya. Jika orang tuanya tahu dia meniduri seorang wanita sebelum menikah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan neraka macam apa yang akan diberikan orang tuanya padanya. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu bahwa sampai saat ini dia belum bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya.

Heiji, walaupun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya merasa sangat bingung dan khawatir pada penolakan Shiho pada ajakannya untuk menikah. Dia bahkan sampai bertanya-tanya apakah dia begitu buruk di tempat tidur sehingga Shiho menolaknya karena dia tidak mau lagi tidur dengannya. Dan pertanyaan itulah yang membuatnya paling khawatir. Sebagai laki-laki, dia tidak akan punya harga diri lagi jika memang itulah alasannya.

Heiji menghela nafas kemudian memasuki pagar rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia menekan bel dan menunggu sebentar sampai akhirnya Profesor Agasa membukakan pintu untuknya sambil menguap. Namun begitu dia tahu siapa yang datang, rasa kantuknya segera menghilang.

"Hattori-kun, aku senang kau datang karena kita harus bicara," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Huh?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Ai-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku jadi kita harus bicara. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah putri angkatku," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Muka Heiji langsung memucat mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Profesor. Aku pasti akan bertanggungjawab. Percayalah padaku!" ucap Heiji dengan panik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Ai-kun sepertinya masih tidur jadi kita bisa bicara dengan bebas," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Heiji yang kelihatan bingung pun akhirnya mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Err... Profesor, apa maksudnya dengan kau sudah tahu?" tanya Heiji ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Ai-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, jadi aku sudah tahu kalau dia juga menolak pertanggungjawabanmu," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Jadi dia juga cerita sampai sana?" gumam Heiji lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun dia menyimpan banyak rahasia, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat jujur," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu apa Profesor tahu kenapa dia tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Heiji.

"Dia bilang dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu makanya dia tidak mau menikah denganmu," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi kami sudah tidur bersama. Menikah sudah menjadi suatu keharusan jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan," ucap Heiji.

"Hattori-kun, Ai-kun adalah wanita yang berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang lain. Dia tumbuh dan besar di Amerika dalam didikan organisasi kriminal. Menghabiskan malam bersama seorang laki-laki tidak berarti dia harus menikah dengan orang itu," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Heiji menggantung ucapannya.

Profesor Agasa tersenyum kepada Heiji sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

Heiji tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Profesor Agasa karena dia tidak tahu apakah dia suka pada Shiho atau tidak. Yang dia pikirkan selama ini hanyalah tanggung jawab.

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Heiji jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Profesor Agasa sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Hattori-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Shiho yang masih memakai gaun tidur. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat melihat Shiho yang kelihatan sangat seksi dalam gaun tidurnya. Memorinya malam itu di hotel di Hokkaido kembali bermunculan tanpa dia inginkan.

Shiho yang melihat Heiji hanya memandanginya dengan wajah merah menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" seru Shiho sehingga membuat Heiji sadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Heiji pelan.

"Dasar mesum," ucap Shiho sambil berbalik kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mesum," seru Heiji sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shiho tapi Shiho sudah menghilang.

Sementara itu, Profesor Agasa yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Dasar anak muda,"_ ucap Profesor Agasa dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hattori-kun, kalau aku boleh memberi saran, lebih baik kau memastikan perasaanmu dulu pada Ai-kun. Jika kau benar-benar suka pada Ai-kun, maka aku yakin kau pasti bisa meyakinkannya untuk menikah denganmu. Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau tidak menikah dengannya karena kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Begitu ya? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku memastikan perasaanku?" tanya Heiji.

"Yah, kau bisa mulai dengan mengajaknya kencan," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Kencan?" tanya Heiji.

"Ya, kemudian kau bisa memintanya untuk jadi pacarmu," jawab Profesor Agasa kemudian dia menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. "Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini karena aku ada janji dengan temanku jadi aku harus siap-siap," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil berdiri kemudian menepuk bahu Heiji dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Pacar, huh?" gumam Heiji.

Tiba-tiba senyum pahit muncul di bibir Heiji.

"_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih karena aku baru saja melakukan pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak laki-laki yang selalu kuinginkan namun yang kuajak bicara bukanlah ayahku,"_ pikir Heiji.

XXX

Setelah beberapa lama Heiji duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu profesor Agasa sambil membaca koran pagi, Shiho muncul kembali di ruang tamu. Gaun tidurnya sudah berubah menjadi kaos lengan pendek berkerah dan celana tiga perempat dilengkapi dengan celemek.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Shiho.

"Belum," jawab Heiji.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke ruang makan. Sarapan sudah siap," ucap Shiho.

"Oke. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Heiji sambil berdiri dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar karena dia memang dari tadi sudah merasa sangat lapar. Dia mengikuti Shiho ke ruang makan lalu duduk dan sedikit terkejut karena dia tidak menemukan nasi di meja makan melainkan roti bakar, telur dan sosis goreng serta salad.

Shiho yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Heiji pun angkat bicara.

"Kenapa? Tidak sesuai seleramu?" tanya Shiho dengan sinis.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak biasa," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum gugup karena nada bicara Shiho.

"Yah, ini memang sarapan gaya Eropa jadi wajar kalau kau tidak terbiasa," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil meraih piring sosis goreng tapi Shiho segera mengambil piring sosis goreng itu sebelum Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor, kau sudah makan tiga sosis goreng, itu sudah cukup," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi Ai-kun...," Profesor Agasa mulai merengek tapi Shiho tidak peduli dan menuangkan semua sosis goreng yang tersisa ke piring Heiji. Lalu Shiho menuangkan salad ke piring Profesor Agasa.

"Salad baik untuk dietmu," ucap Shiho dengan tegas sehingga Profesor Agasa hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memakan saladnya dan terus menerus memandangi piring Heiji dengan iri sehingga membuat Heiji merasa tidak enak.

Namun, begitu Heiji sudah mulai makan sosis goreng yang ada di piringnya, rasa tidak enaknya segera menghilang karena sosis goreng itu terasa begitu enak dan dia juga sangat lapar. Tak lama kemudian sosis goreng di piringnya pun sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

"Wah, makanmu cepat sekali ya?" komentar Shiho sehingga wajah Heiji kembali memanas.

"Maaf," gumam Heiji.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau kan tidak berbuat salah? Sungguh orang yang aneh," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa geli.

Heiji tidak menjawab dan dia merasa wajahnya bertambah merah. Entah kenapa setiap Shiho berkomentar tentang dirinya, dia merasa sangat malu, padahal biasanya dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa menghabiskan ini," ucap Shiho sambil menuangkan telur goreng yang tersisa ke piring Heiji. Lalu dia mengambil dua potong roti bakar dan meletakkannya di piringnya lalu menyorongkan sisanya ke Heiji. "Kau kelihatan sangat lapar jadi habiskan saja semuanya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang kok," ucap Heiji.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Hattori-kun. Kalau Ai-kun bilang begitu, kau harus menghabiskan semuanya," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Err... Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Heiji.

"Bagus," ucap Shiho kemudian dia meraih botol selai stroberi untuk olesan roti bakarnya sementara Heiji mulai menghabiskan telur goreng di piringnya karena sebenarnya dia memang kelaparan.

XXX

"Ai-kun, aku berangkat dulu ya," ucap Profesor Agasa pada Shiho yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Profesor," ucap Shiho sambil terus bekerja.

"Oh, satu lagi, berilah Hattori-kun kesempatan, oke?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor," ucap Shiho memperingatkan.

"Apa? Tidak ada salahnya kan memberinya kesempatan? Kalau kau tidak memberinya kesempatan, bisa-bisa nanti kau menyesal karena mungkin saja dia adalah pria dalam hidupmu. Lagipula kalau tetap tidak ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatimu, kau pun bisa mengakhirinya," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Entahlah, Profesor," ucap Shiho akhirnya.

Profesor Agasa hanya tersenyum kemudian keluar dari dapur. Dia melihat Heiji yang sedang membereskan meja makan lalu menghampirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hattori-kun. Semoga berhasil dengan Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil menepuk bahu Heiji.

Heiji hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan Profesor Agasa pun melangkah pergi.

XXX

"Jadi... ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Err... Itu..." ucap Heiji tergagap. Dia merasa sangat gugup karena dia tidak pernah mengajak seorang wanita kencan.

"Apa? Oh, aku ingat. Bukankah kau mau melihat apakah Kudo-kun masih marah atau tidak, ya kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Iya, benar. Aku memang ingin melihat apakah Kudo masih marah atau tidak," jawab Heiji sambil tertawa gugup. Manusia memang suka melarikan diri dari masalah.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita pergi ke rumahnya," ucap Shiho sambil bangkit berdiri.

Heiji pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah ada di depan rumah keluarga Kudo. Shiho menekan bel lalu mereka berdua menunggu sampai ada yang membukakan pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dan Shinichi muncul dari balik pintu. Lalu hening sejenak yang langsung disusul oleh bunyi pintu yang dibanting menutup tepat di depan wajah dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kemudian hening lagi.

"Err, aku rasa itu artinya dia masih marah," ucap Shiho setelah dia pulih dari kekagetannya akibat aksi Shinichi barusan.

"Aku pikir kau benar," ucap Heiji lalu dia menghela nafas.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang? Apa kau akan langsung kembali ke Osaka?" tanya Shiho setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shiho, Heiji langsung merasa bahwa inilah saatnya untuk mengajak Shiho kencan dengannya.

"Hei, apa kau mau kencan denganku?" Heiji balik bertanya.

"Kencan?" Shiho juga balik bertanya.

"Ya, kencan," jawab Heiji. "Atau kau sudah punya acara lain hari ini?"

Shiho diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada acara hari ini. Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya pergi kencan denganmu daripada sendirian di rumah," ucap Shiho. Itulah yang dari dulu diinginkan kakaknya, agar dia berhenti jadi penyendiri yang hanya berteman dengan komputer dan bahan-bahan kimia.

Heiji langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ajak Heiji sambil mulai melangkah.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Shiho.

Langkah Heiji langsung terhenti kemudian dia menatap Shiho sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah pergi kencan sebelumnya," jawab Heiji.

"Benarkah? Padahal kau bisa mencium wanita dengan baik tapi kau tidak punya pacar untuk dicium. Sungguh sayang sekali," ucap Shiho untuk menggoda Heiji.

Wajah Heiji langsung memerah kembali.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku," seru Heiji sehingga membuat Shiho sedikit kaget tapi kemudian Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Lho, bukankah kau mau menjadikan aku istri, kenapa sekarang turun jadi pacar?" tanya Shiho menggoda Heiji lagi.

"Miyano-san, aku serius," ucap Heiji sedikit kesal.

"Pertanyaanku juga serius kok," ucap Shiho dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

Heiji terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan memegang bahu Shiho dengan kedua tangannya sehingga Shiho menatap matanya.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar serius ingin menikah denganmu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku agar kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar serius denganmu. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin membuatmu mau menikah denganku, karena itu berikanlah aku kesempatan, oke?" ucap Heiji.

Shiho melepaskan tangan Heiji dari bahunya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hattori-kun, aku..." ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Heiji.

"Tolong jangan menolak, kali ini saja," ucap Heiji.

Shiho kembali menatap mata Heiji dengan penuh keraguan yang tampak jelas di matanya sehingga Heiji angkat bicara lagi.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sayang sekali kalau aku tidak punya pacar untuk kucium padahal aku bisa mencium wanita dengan baik, ya kan?" ucap Heiji yang membuat mata Shiho membesar karena kaget tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.

"Wah, ternyata aku memang tidak boleh meremehkan seorang detektif. Yah, kurasa sekarang aku tidak bisa menolak lagi, ya kan?" ucap Shiho masih sambil tertawa.

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Heiji sambil nyengir.

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Shiho.

"_Nee-san, sekarang aku sudah punya pacar seperti yang kau inginkan, apa kau senang?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Jadi kemana kita akan kencan? Apa kau pernah kencan sebelumnya?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kita bisa pergi ke aquarium yang baru dibuka dua minggu yang lalu. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari Beika," jawab Shiho.

"Ide bagus. Eh, tunggu sebentar, kau tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya?" ucap Heiji sedikit heran.

"Bukannya tidak pernah. Hanya saja itu bukan kencan seperti pada umumnya," gumam Shiho pelan dengan sedikit nada sedih dalam suaranya.

Heiji langsung merasa tidak enak sekaligus penasaran. Dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shiho tapi kali ini kebiasaannya mencari tahu sebagai detektif tidak muncul. Dia akan bersabar sampai Shiho sendiri yang ingin menceritakannya kepadanya.

"Yah, kalau begitu anggap saja ini kencan pertamamu," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

Shiho pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum juga. Ketika Heiji mulai melangkah, Shiho memegang tangan Heiji sehingga langkah Heiji terhenti lagi. Heiji melihat tangannya yang digandeng oleh Shiho kemudian menatap wajah Shiho dengan bingung.

"Apa? Bukankah kita pacaran?" tanya Shiho.

"Oh, benar juga. Maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget," jawab Heiji. Kemudian dia mulai melangkah lagi dan dia juga menggenggam tangan Shiho dengan jantung berdebar. Namun, tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti lagi karena dia ingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu harga tiket masuknya?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku tidak ingat," jawab Shiho sambil berpikir. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Err... itu..." ucap Heiji dengan wajah bersemu merah sehingga Shiho heran tapi kemudian seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi, Shiho kembali merasa geli.

"Jangan bilang padaku, kau tidak punya uang untuk mengajakku kencan," ucap Shiho sambil mulai tertawa lagi.

"Bukannya tidak punya. Aku hanya takut uangku tidak cukup," ucap Heiji berusaha membela diri karena Shiho menertawakannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak menyangka aku akan mendapat pacar yang miskin padahal aku selalu ingin pacar yang kaya," ucap Shiho.

"Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu," ucap Heiji dengan kesal karena ucapan Shiho tapi kemudian kekesalannya berganti menjadi kekhawatiran. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak mau jadi pacarku lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku punya solusi yang lebih baik daripada putus denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Aku akan membantumu menjadi kaya," jawab Shiho kemudian dia mengajak Heiji kembali masuk ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Perasaan yang Membingungkan

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Thanks buat Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, Airin Aizawa, conanlovers, edogawafirli, cheeky n' hyuu-su, shaleana, ShinYi, Rie Masahito, Divinne Oxalyth, Misaki, Poyo-chan, Popsy, No Name, shinichi love shiho dan shiho shinichi buat komennya!

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Nggak apa. Hmm, sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap karena aku akan membuatnya seimplisit mungkin. he he he.

Airin Aizawa : Mau!

conanlovers : Udah...

edogawafirli : Kok Ai jadi terdengar seperti dukun pesugihan ya... he he he.

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Baik2 aja. Kamu sendiri gimana? Welcome back! Ah, cuma perasaan kamu aja kok! *mysterious smile* Begitu ya? Kalau menurutku gadis remaja normal akan memakai piyama kalau tidur, sedangkan gadis remaja yang berpikiran dan berpenampilan dewasa seperti Shiho akan memakai gaun tidur. Entahlah...

shaleana : Wow!

ShinYi : Jangan khawatir. Ini nggak akan kalah seru dari ShinShi. he he he.

Rie Masahito : Aku sangat tersanjung... *bow*

Divinne Oxalyth : Bentar lagi nikah? Aku tidak yakin...

Misaki : Lho, bukannya sudah ada?

Poyo-chan : Karena memang harus dinaikin. he he he. Cara kayanya masih rahasia jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Popsy : Nggak apa. Shuichi-Shiho M-nya ngantri dulu ya...

No Name : Alamat fesbuk ada di profilku. Kalau masalah flame, sepertinya aku pernah dapat dua, tapi aku juga nggak ngerti itu flame apa bukan, soalnya aku nggak ngerti kriteria flame itu sendiri. Ada beberapa kemungkinan kenapa tidak ada flame yaitu flamer tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di-flame dari ceritaku (saking bagusnya, he he he) *hidung memanjang seperti pinokio*, flamer jadi takut membaca ceritaku karena begitu mereka membacanya, mereka jadi kehilangan mood buat nge-flame (lagi-lagi saking bagusnya) *hidung semakin panjang*, lalu... lebih baik tidak kulanjutkan soalnya aku tidak mau hidungku semakin memanjang. he he he.

shinichi love shiho : Dear, namanya juga fanfic HeijixShiho. Kalau endingnya sama Shinichi, namanya bukan fanfic HeijixShiho lagi dong? he he he.

shiho shinichi : Dokter itu udah punya pacar lho, jadi Ran nggak bisa sama dia. Btw, komenmu terdengar seperti plot sebuah fanfic. Gimana kalau kamu menulis ceritanya? Pasti bakalan bagus. Yah, sekalian nambah rame penulis ShinShi di fandom DC. Gimana?

Baiklah, ini dia chapter selanjutnya. Ini masih tentang hubungan Heiji dan Shiho. Untuk Shinichi, mungkin dia akan baikan dengan Shiho lagi di chapter depan... atau mungkin juga tidak. Gimana menurut para pembaca? Apa mereka berdua (bertiga lebih tepatnya) memang harus baikan?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Perasaan yang Membingungkan**

"Ugh, jari-jariku jadi kaku semua dan kepalaku seperti terbakar," ucap Heiji mengeluh.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh terus. Cari uang itu memang tidak mudah," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kau menjadikan tulisanku tentang kasus-kasus yang kutangani menjadi uang. Apa kau akan mengirimnya ke percetakan dan menjadikannya buku? Ugh, aku seperti habis mengerjakan PR liburan musim panas dalam sehari," ucap Heiji sambil memandang laptop Shiho dengan penuh kebencian.

"Menjadikannya buku? Kedengarannya itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah biasa mengerjakan PR liburan musim panasmu dalam sehari?" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, aku selalu mencicilnya selama seminggu," ucap Heiji.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau serajin itu," ucap Shiho.

"_Itu karena Kazuha selalu berisik dan memaksaku mengerjakan PR bersamanya,"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

"Jadi kalau bukan untuk dijadikan buku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tulisanku barusan?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau akan lihat nanti," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum misterius. "Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Kau kan ada sekolah besok."

Heiji memandang Shiho dengan penasaran selama beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah, kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang," ucap Heiji.

Shiho pun mengantarkan Heiji sampai ke pintu depan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji.

"Apa tidak ada ciuman untukku?" tanya Shiho dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya namun Heiji tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Uh... eh..." Heiji tergagap dengan wajah merah dan tidak berani menatap wajah Shiho.

Namun tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar tawa Shiho sehingga dia akhirnya menatap wajah Shiho dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Gotcha!" ucap Shiho sehingga akhirnya Heiji tahu bahwa Shiho hanya menggodanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?" seru Heiji dengan kesal.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar!" gerutu Heiji.

"_Aku baru tahu ada wanita seperti dia di dunia ini,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menciumku di dahi karena kita tidak akan bertemu setiap hari," ucap Shiho.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Heiji kemudian dengan malu-malu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Shiho dan menciumnya sekilas.

Sementara itu, Shiho berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa karena ekspresi wajah Heiji yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa semua detektif SMA yang dia kenal merupakan pemuda-pemuda polos yang lebih menyukai mayat daripada wanita sehingga mereka lebih ahli berinteraksi dengan mayat daripada wanita. Tapi bukan berarti dia protes, karena kalau mereka tidak seperti itu, dia akan kesulitan menyalurkan hobinya, yaitu menggoda mereka.

"Uh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji kemudian dia segera berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat ke pintu pagar tanpa menunggu jawaban Shiho.

"_Pria dalam hidupku, huh?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam ke rumah.

Sementara itu, Heiji melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri jalan kemudian dia berhenti sejenak di persimpangan.

"_Kenapa ya aku bisa merasa nyaman sekaligus tidak nyaman ketika aku berada di sekitarnya? Ini sungguh membingungkan,"_ pikir Heiji lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana kencanmu dengan Hattori-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa saat makan malam.

"Kami tidak pergi kemana-mana. Hanya di rumah saja sambil mengerjakan suatu proyek," jawab Shiho.

"Huh? Memangnya ada kencan yang seperti itu? Proyek apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanya Profesor Agasa kebingungan.

"Proyek yang akan membuatnya jadi kaya, kuharap," jawab Shiho.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti. Bukankah kalian seharusnya kencan? Kenapa tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi mengerjakan proyek yang akan membuat Hattori-kun kaya?" ucap Profesor Agasa yang semakin kebingungan.

Shiho tiba-tiba tertawa sehingga membuat Profesor Agasa semakin penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian tawanya sedikit mereda sehingga dia bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Karena dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengajakku kencan," ucap Shiho lalu mulai tertawa lagi.

Profesor Agasa terdiam sejenak kemudian dia pun ikut tertawa bersama Shiho. Sementara itu, Heiji bersin di dalam pesawat menuju Osaka.

"Sejujurnya Profesor, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sejujur dia. Dia sangat aneh," ucap Shiho setelah dia dan Profesor Agasa berhasil mengendalikan diri mereka kembali.

"Jadi kau akan memberinya kesempatan?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku sudah memberikannya. Kami sudah jadi pasangan sekarang," jawab Shiho.

"Wah, itu bagus sekali, Ai-kun," seru Profesor Agasa dengan gembira.

"Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit takut walaupun aku tidak tahu sebabnya," gumam Shiho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, oke?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho sambil mengangguk.

"Sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah Shinichi-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian terus bermusuhan. Kita kan bertetangga. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan aneh. Dia seperti kembali menjadi Shinichi yang dulu, yang suka menyendiri dan tidak banyak bergaul dengan orang lain. Padahal, waktu jadi Conan, dia sudah berhenti menjadi penyendiri," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Aku dan Ha... maksudku Heiji-kun sudah ke rumahnya tadi tapi dia membanting pintu di depan hidung kami. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengannya," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, jadi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Heiji-kun, eh?" goda Profesor Agasa.

"Yah, dia kan pacarku," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana sulitnya bagi mereka berdua tadi untuk membiasakan diri memanggil yang lain dengan nama depan, terutama Heiji yang selalu mengucapkan namanya dengan gugup. Itu membuatnya tersenyum sehingga Profesor Agasa kembali menggodanya.

"Wah, sepertinya Hattori-kun tadi benar-benar membuatmu terpesona ya? Kau bahkan sampai senyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Profesor Agasa sehingga Shiho sadar dari lamunannya dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Profesor Agasa sehingga Profesor Agasa pun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

"Kita harus menemukan cara agar Shinichi-kun tidak marah lagi padamu," ucap Profesor Agasa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cara, huh?" ucap Shiho sambil berpikir.

"_Bagaimana menemukan caranya kalau aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya,"_ pikir Shiho.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Heiji langsung mandi lalu makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya sehingga membuat ibunya penasaran.

"Hei-chan, kok dari tadi senyum-senyum terus? Apa ada kejadian menyenangkan selama kau pergi tadi?" tanya Shizuka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Heiji masih sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Shizuka yang semakin penasaran.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Heiji. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam, Ayah, Ibu," ucap Heiji lalu dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya dengan Hei-chan?" tanya Shizuka pada suaminya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula dia kan tersenyum, kalau dia menangis baru kau boleh khawatir," jawab Heizo.

"Suamiku, kau ini selalu saja. Tidak pernah antusias dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Hei-chan," omel Shizuka.

Heizo hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makan sementara istrinya mulai sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang kira-kira sudah terjadi sehingga Heiji senyum-senyum terus.

Sementara itu, Heiji yang sudah sampai di kamarnya, segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ternyata walaupun dia adalah seorang detektif, dia sama saja seperti siswa SMA yang lain, merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya dia punya pacar. Apalagi pacarnya ini adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan cerdas. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak-teriak sambil loncat-loncat bahwa dia sudah punya pacar, tapi dia memendamnya karena dia tidak ingin orang tuanya tahu hubungannya dengan Shiho, terutama hubungan mereka di Hokkaido. Dia berencana akan memperkenalkan Shiho dan menjelaskan semuanya nanti ketika Shiho sudah bersedia menikah dengannya.

Keesokan paginya, senyum pun masih setia menghiasi bibirnya saat dia berjalan ke sekolah sebelum sebuah suara keras membuyarkan semuanya dan membuatnya terganggu.

"Aho! Darimana saja kau kemarin? Menghilang tanpa memberitahuku," seru Kazuha yang sudah berhasil menyusulnya lalu berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa sih kau sudah berisik pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Heiji sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Apa katamu?" seru Kazuha sambil menjitak kepala Heiji.

Heiji akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan terus melangkah. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga, jadi dia tidak ingin merusak mood-nya hanya gara-gara bertengkar sambil saling meneriaki satu sama lain dengan Kazuha.

Kazuha pun memandang Heiji dengan heran. Biasanya Heiji akan segera meneriakinya karena menjitak kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua akan bertengkar sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Namun kali ini, Heiji hanya diam saja dan terus melangkah dengan wajah tenang.

"Heiji, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazuha.

"Ng? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan kalau aku baik-baik saja," jawab Heiji.

Lalu hening lagi yang membuat Kazuha jadi kebingungan. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hei Kazuha, apa kau punya majalah yang biasanya dibaca para gadis? Kau tahu, yang membahas masalah cinta dan sebagainya itu," ucap Heiji.

Kazuha langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh dan menatap Heiji. Tiba-tiba dia merasa cemas.

"_Kenapa Heiji menginginkan majalah-majalah itu? Jangan-jangan dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus segera mencari tahu siapa gadis itu,"_ pikir Kazuha.

Melihat langkah Kazuha yang terhenti, Heiji juga berhenti dan menatap Kazuha. Dia menemukan Kazuha hanya menatapnya sambil melamun.

"Hei, jadi kau punya tidak? Kok malah melamun begitu?" ucap Heiji lagi untuk membuyarkan lamunan Kazuha.

"Tidak punya," ucap Kazuha dengan ketus namun sepertinya Heiji tidak ambil pusing dengan nada bicara Kazuha.

"Ooh. Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Heiji lalu meneruskan langkahnya diikuti oleh Kazuha.

"Wah, tumben kalian tidak bertengkar pagi-pagi begini?" sapa salah satu teman sekelas mereka setelah mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Eh iya. Benar juga. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya?" goda teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" ucap Heiji sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lho, kalau kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar kan artinya kalian sudah mulai dewasa dengan hubungan kalian dan itu artinya jadian," ucap teman sekelasnya yang lain, yang langsung disambut anggukan persetujuan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya yang bergerombol di gerbang sekolah.

"Guys, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, jadi sampai jumpa di kelas," ucap Heiji lalu dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Kazuha yang tersipu malu di sampingnya.

"_Jangan-jangan Heiji berhenti bertengkar denganku karena dia sudah mulai dewasa dan dia ingin jadian denganku. Makanya dia ingin membaca majalah yang berisi tentang masalah cinta. Lagipula dia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain selain aku jadi tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain,"_ pikir Kazuha.

"Heiji, kalau kau benar-benar membutuhkan majalah itu, aku bisa meminjamnya dari Nanako untukmu," ucap Kazuha setelah mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heiji dengan wajah berseri-seri sehingga wajah Kazuha jadi memanas.

"Ya," jawab Kazuha sambil mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Kazuha.

Heiji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ke arah langit, sambil menunggu bel berbunyi. Dia membayangkan wajah Shiho yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Dia benar-benar cantik. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

XXX

"Shiho, ulang tahunmu tanggal berapa?" tanya Heiji lewat telepon pada suatu malam.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Yah, aku sudah bilang kan, aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu," jawab Heiji.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu seminggu sebelum ulang tahunku," ucap Shiho.

"Hei, kenapa begitu?" seru Heiji.

"Karena aku inginnya begitu," ucap Shiho.

Heiji menghela nafas. Ternyata membuat seorang pembunuh mengaku lebih mudah daripada menanyakan hari ulang tahun Shiho pada yang bersangkutan.

"Lalu kau sendiri tanggal berapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku juga akan memberitahumu seminggu sebelum ulang tahunku," jawab Heiji dengan kesal sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Begitu saja marah. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bilang. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti hadiahku tidak begitu bagus," ucap Shiho.

"Eh? Kau mau memberiku hadiah?" tanya Heiji dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu. Aku pacarmu kan? Tapi kalau saat itu kita sudah putus, aku tidak bisa janji akan memberimu hadiah," jawab Shiho.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kita tidak akan pernah putus karena pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi istriku," ucap Heiji.

"Hoo, kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Pokoknya aku yakin. Kau lihat saja nanti," ucap Heiji.

"Oke. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk melihatnya," ucap Shiho masih dengan nada mengejek tapi Heiji memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Heiji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik. Semuanya kelihatan menarik, baik tempatnya, kerjanya, suasananya dan orang-orangnya. Kurasa aku akan menyukai pekerjaan ini," ucap Shiho.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Heiji dengan tulus.

"Apa kau akan ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini?" tanya Shiho.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shiho, Heiji jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau rindu padaku?" Heiji balik bertanya sambil nyengir.

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

Heiji merasa jantungnya berdesir ketika Shiho menyebut namanya, sama seperti ketika dia menyebut nama Shiho.

"Banyak berharap tidak ada salahnya kan?" ucap Heiji.

"Mungkin itu tidak salah. Tapi kalau harapanmu tidak terkabul, itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan," ucap Shiho datar namun Heiji masih bisa menangkap nada sedih dari ucapan Shiho sehingga dia lagi-lagi merasa tidak enak.

"Heiji-kun," panggil Shiho.

"Ya?" balas Heiji.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini," ucap Shiho dengan nada serius sehingga membuat Heiji tertegun.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Heiji dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Karena...," Shiho berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingin pergi ke akuarium yang kemarin dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk membayar tiketnya."

Heiji langsung gubrak dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho sambil berusaha menahan tawa namun tidak begitu sukses.

"Dasar kau ini!" omel Heiji.

"Ini sudah malam. Kita bicara lagi nanti dan sampai jumpa di Tokyo akhir pekan ini. Jangan lupa membawa uang yang cukup untuk kencan pertama kita, oke?" ucap Shiho kemudian dia langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Heiji sempat mengomel lagi. Dia meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di dadanya.

"_Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Apa aku memang rindu padanya?"_ pikir Shiho.

"_Hentikan Shiho, jangan terlalu banyak berharap, nanti kau akan terluka,"_ ucap suara lain di dalam kepalanya.

Kemudian Shiho menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu lalu menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Sementara itu, Heiji yang sudah bersiap mengomel di telepon terdiam, karena Shiho sudah menutup teleponnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas Shiho ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersamanya. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Masih Marah?

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih untuk cheeky n' hyuu-su, conanlovers, Poyo-chan, Airin Aizawa, edogawafirli, Aptx, shaleana, Divinne Oxalyth, ShinYi, poppysjahbandi, aquarius alfa, Hubba bubba, shinichi kudo-san, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi dan Yuzuki Sakara atas komennya!

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Mungkin juga. Yah, setiap orang selalu berubah setiap harinya. Shinichi sudah jadian sama Ran kan? Ada di chapter 2 kalau nggak salah.

conanlovers : Ya, sip deh! Shinichi baru muncul di chapter ini. Kalau nambah chara, ya... tergantung kebutuhan nanti.

Poyo-chan : Naik rating... belum tahu. Nanti aku umumin di chapter sebelum kenaikan ratingnya. Umur... rahasia dong, he he he.

Airin Aizawa : Memang harus begitu. Mereka kan udah jadi pasangan.

edogawafirli : Dia juga selalu kegeeran di canon-nya.

Aptx : Baguslah kalau tambah asik.

shaleana : Silahkan...

Divinne Oxalyth : Sepertinya belum, tapi ini awalnya.

ShinYi : Mungkin juga. Hmm, kocak ya...

poppysjahbandi : Iya, aku tahu kok. He he he.

aquarius alfa : Ran-nya bakalan muncul kok. Dia kan pacarnya Shinichi. Tapi dia nggak bakalan dapet banyak scene. Kalau Kaito, entahlah, aku nggak mau kalau ceritanya tambah rumit. Nanti menyelesaikannya susah. He he he.

Hubba bubba : Wah, nggak bisa, soalnya cara ini hanya berlaku buat Heiji. He he he.

shinichi kudo-san : Kekerasan pada anak kecil? Aku tidak suka itu. Kalau di ceritaku, pasti kubuat Saguru-nya sayang banget sama anak itu seperti sayangnya pada anaknya sendiri. He he he. Btw, terus ntar ending-nya Shiho-nya sama siapa? Sama Shinichi atau sama Saguru?

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : implisit itu maksudku tidak terbuka, tapi orang-orang sudah bisa nebak mereka bakalan ngapain. Sampai sekarang aku belum berniat membuat Shiho-nya dungtek jadi dia nggak dungtek. Ya, pas aku lihat, kerasa aja. Penname-mu ada Lionel-nya dan profilmu penuh dengan Barcelona di FB. He he he.

Yuzuki Sakara : Iya, aku tahu dan aku mengerti. He he he. Rambut Shiho di anime-nya ganti-ganti jadi aku juga nggak begitu paham. Kalau di fanfic bahasa inggris, biasanya penulisnya menyebutnya strawberry blonde, nggak tahu kalau dibahasa indo-kan jadi warna apa.

Ini dia, chapter 5. Yang pengin Shinichi sama Akai, pembaca bisa menemukan mereka di chapter ini.

Tapi ada yang aneh di chapter ini karena tokoh utama prianya malah tidak muncul. Maaf Heiji.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Masih Marah?**

"Aku sudah mengurus dokumen-dokumenmu tapi kau malah menyuruhku memasak sebagai balasannya," ucap Shuichi sambil memasukkan sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potongnya ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih.

"Kenapa kau mengeluh? Kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin makan sesuatu," ucap Shiho yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca majalah fashion.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho. "Memang apa artinya?"

"Hah, sudahlah," ucap Shuichi sehingga membuat Shiho tersenyum.

Setengah jam kemudian, Shuichi keluar dari dapur lalu meletakkan panci berisi kare di meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Shiho. Shiho pun meletakkan majalahnya dan mengambil dua buah piring dan sendok lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk Shuichi dan dirinya sendiri dan menuangkan kare di atas nasi-nasi itu.

"Hmm, kelihatannya enak," ucap Shiho sehingga membuat Shuichi tersenyum sinis kepadanya tapi Shiho tidak peduli dan mulai makan.

"Tch," ucap Shuichi. Tapi ketika dia melihat Shiho yang makan dengan gembira, dia benar-benar tersenyum dan tanpa sadar dia hanya memandangi Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho dengan kening berkerut karena menyadari bahwa Shuichi hanya memandanginya dari tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shuichi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke piringnya dan mulai menyendok nasi karenya.

Shiho menatap Shuichi sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh ya, Profesor itu pergi kemana?" tanya Shuichi ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa Shuichi.

"Salah seorang temannya yang sama-sama profesor memintanya untuk membantu mengerjakan proyek terbarunya," jawab Shiho.

"Ooh. Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan detektif Osaka itu? Apa kau jadi menikah dengannya?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Shiho datar tapi Shuichi bisa merasa kalau Shiho sedikit kesal sehingga dia melanjutkan aksinya untuk mengganggu Shiho.

"Memang. Tapi aku heran karena seleramu jadi berubah drastis," ucap Shuichi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Shiho sambil memandang Shuichi dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu, pembunuh berdarah dingin berkulit putih dan berambut pirang panjang menjadi detektif SMA berkulit moka dan berambut hitam pendek," jawab Shuichi dengan senyum mengejek di bibirnya sehingga Shiho langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Hei, itu benar kan?" ucap Shuichi sambil tertawa. Dalam hati, dia merasa bingung kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini, bersikap lain dari biasanya, jika dia sedang bersama dengan Shiho.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa kakakku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sangat mempesona?" tanya Shuichi sambil nyengir.

"Kau? Mempesona? Jangan membuatku tertawa," ucap Shiho tajam lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tertawa sehingga Shuichi memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertawa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Karena setelah dipikir-pikir kau ada benarnya," jawab Shiho.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat kalau aku memang sangat mempesona?" tanya Shuichi sambil nyengir.

"Bukan itu," seru Shiho dengan tidak sabar.

"Lalu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Sepertinya seleraku memang sudah berubah..." jawab Shiho.

XXX

"Aku mau ke makam kakakmu. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Shuichi setelah mereka selesai memeriksa dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen Shiho.

Shiho diam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho.

Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun berangkat. Sebelum ke makam, mereka berdua mampir sebentar ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga yang akan mereka taruh di makam Akemi.

Sesampainya di makam, Shiho meletakkan bunga di dekat batu nisan makam lalu berlutut dengan Shuichi untuk berdoa. Setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri lagi dan memandangi makam itu dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Shiho ingin sekali menangis tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga karena dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Shuichi. Lalu dia merasa ada yang meremas tangannya dengan lembut sehingga dia menoleh ke orang itu yaitu Shuichi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shuichi yang menatap Shiho dengan penuh perhatian sehingga membuat Shiho sedikit terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Aku selalu merasa aku adalah penjahat yang paling kejam kalau mengingat perbuatanku padanya," ucap Shuichi.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga mau tidak mau Shuichi pun tersenyum.

"_Terima kasih, Sherry. Kalau bukan karena maafmu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai sekarang,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang memang terlihat sangat indah dari makam itu lalu berjalan keluar dari makam. Shuichi terus menggenggam tangan Shiho sampai mereka berjalan pulang.

"Aku ingin makan ramen. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Shuichi saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Baiklah," jawab Shiho.

Mereka berdua pun berbelok dan berjalan menuju warung ramen. Shuichi baru melepaskan tangan Shiho ketika mereka masuk ke warung itu.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Shiho sambil menyendok kuah ramennya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari FBI," jawab Shuichi.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit di sana," jawab Shuichi. "Tapi sepertinya atasanku tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk mengundurkan diri jadi dia mungkin akan memberiku cuti panjang sampai aku siap untuk kembali lagi."

"Begitu ya. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selepas dari FBI?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mencoba hidup seperti orang biasa. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali menjadi polisi lalu lintas," jawab Shuichi.

Tawa Shiho langsung meledak sehingga membuat Shuichi memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Shuichi kesal.

"Apa kau serius? Dari agen FBI menjadi polisi lalu lintas. Ternyata seleramu juga berubah drastis ya," ucap Shiho.

"Itu tidak bisa dibilang drastis. Banyak orang meninggal setiap harinya karena pengguna jalan yang tidak taat pada peraturan. Karena itu, aku ingin membuat para pelanggar lalu lintas itu kapok," ucap Shuichi.

"Oh, aku bisa membayangkannya. Kau memasang wajahmu yang bisa membuat setan lari ketakutan itu ketika menilang para pelanggar lalu lintas sehingga para pelanggar lalu lintas itu tidak akan melanggar lagi karena mereka tidak mau bertemu denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

Shuichi hanya diam saja dan memasang muka cemberut. Dia terus memasang wajah itu sampai mereka keluar dari warung ramen sehingga Shiho pun berusaha membujuknya. Shiho memang menjadi sedikit sensitif jika ada yang marah padanya karena kemarahan Shinichi yang tidak kunjung mereda.

"Kau masih marah? Aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi masih diam saja.

"Rye," panggil Shiho sambil memegang lengan Shuichi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu asal...," ucap Shuichi.

"Asal?" tanya Shiho penasaran.

Shuichi dengan cepat mencium bibir Shiho sekilas sehingga Shiho berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Dia menatap Shuichi dengan bingung lalu dia melihat Shuichi nyengir padanya sehingga dia tahu bahwa Shuichi dari tadi bersandiwara untuk mempermainkannya.

"Kena kau, Sherry," ucap Shuichi dan dia langsung mendapatkan pukulan tas Shiho di lengannya yang dia gunakan untuk melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan tas Shiho.

Kali ini giliran Shiho yang berjalan dengan muka cemberut sedangkan Shuichi berjalan sambil senyum-senyum.

Lalu tanpa sengaja, Shiho menoleh ke sebuah celah di antara dua gedung tinggi yang remang-remang dan melihat beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sedang mengeroyok seseorang. Dia langsung melupakan kekesalannya pada Shuichi dan memegang lengan Shuichi untuk memberi isyarat agar melihat ke celah dua gedung tinggi tersebut. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di celah itu, Shuichi mengangguk padanya tanda mengerti lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"Hentikan! Aku polisi!" seru Shuichi.

Orang-orang itu pun menoleh ke Shuichi lalu mereka segera kabur begitu melihat pistol di tangan Shuichi, meninggalkan sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah. Shiho yang berada di belakang Shuichi bergegas menghampiri orang yang tergeletak di tanah itu. Tiba-tiba Shiho berseru dengan panik sehingga Shuichi pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Rye, Kudo-kun..." jawab Shiho.

Shuichi pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan wajah orang itu memang wajah Shinichi walaupun sudah tak berbentuk karena babak belur.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pulang," ucap Shuichi.

Shiho pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua membopong Shinichi yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah Profesor Agasa.

XXX

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil mengerang kesakitan. Dia merasa tubuhnya remuk dan sakit di semua bagian. Namun sepertinya ada yang sedang mengompres wajahnya sehingga rasa sakitnya berkurang. Begitu dia berhasil membuka matanya, dia melihat Shiho, yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil mengompres pipinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi segera bangkit untuk duduk tapi ternyata badannya benar-benar remuk sehingga dia terbaring kembali di tempat tidur. Shiho meletakkan kompres yang dipegangnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu Shinichi kembali ke posisi tidur yang nyaman tapi Shinichi menyentakkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, aku tahu kau benci padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tidak membenciku lagi jadi biarkan aku, oke?" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya diam saja sehingga Shiho pun meneruskan niatnya untuk membantu Shinichi kembali ke posisi tidur yang nyaman dan kali ini Shinichi tidak menyentakkan tangannya lagi. Setelah itu Shiho kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memegang kompres dan mulai mengompres wajah Shinichi lagi. Setelah selesai dengan wajah Shinichi, Shiho bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja Shinichi sehingga Shinichi langsung memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Shinichi.

"Aku ingin memeriksa dan mengobati badanmu," ucap Shiho tapi Shinichi masih saja memegang tangannya sehingga Shiho angkat bicara lagi. "Kalau kau tidak buka baju, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Shinichi menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan tangan Shiho sehingga Shiho bisa kembali bekerja. Shinichi melepaskan kemejanya dengan susah payah karena dia selalu merasa kesakitan setiap kali bergerak. Setelah kemeja lepas dari tubuh Shinichi, Shiho memandangi tubuh Shinichi sambil sesekali menyentuh bagian-bagian tertentu untuk memeriksanya. Sementara itu, Shinichi merasa wajahnya memanas dan dia merasa sangat malu ketika dia melihat Shiho memandangi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Shiho sudah kembali memegang kompres dan mulai mengompres dada Shinichi yang penuh memar.

"Kenapa orang-orang itu mengeroyokmu?" tanya Shiho untuk memecah keheningan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Shinichi ketus.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Kau selalu melibatkan diri dalam masalah dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau harus segera berhenti melakukan itu," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Shiho yang sedang mengompres badannya. Hatinya terbelah dua sekarang. Di sisi lain, dia senang karena Shiho bicara padanya, bahkan saat ini sedang merawatnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Shiho berada di dekatnya, menatapnya, bicara padanya, bahkan dia tidak keberatan jika Shiho mempermainkannya. Tapi di sisi lain, begitu dia ingat pada apa yang dilakukan Shiho dan Heiji di hotel di Hokkaido dan membayangkannya, hatinya langsung dipenuhi kemarahan pada mereka berdua.

Shinichi lalu melihat Shuichi muncul dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya sambil membawa piring dan gelas. Shuichi meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur lalu merogoh kantongnya sambil bicara pada Shiho.

"Ini makanannya dan ini..." ucap Shuichi sambil menyodorkan barang yang dikeluarkannya dari kantong jaketnya, "krim penghilang rasa sakitnya."

"Terima kasih, Rye," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum dan mengambil krim itu dari tangan Shuichi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shuichi setelah dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shinichi.

"Aku baik," jawab Shinichi datar.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke hotelmu sekarang?" tanya Shiho pada Shuichi sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shiho.

"Aku pikir tidak. Aku akan menginap di sini," jawab Shuichi.

"Huh? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengijinkanmu menginap di sini," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengijinkanku sekarang," ucap Shuichi.

"Kenapa kau mau menginap di sini? Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk menginap di hotel?" tanya Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu berduaan dengan seorang detektif SMA. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya jika aku membiarkanmu berduaan dengan seorang detektif SMA," jawab Shuichi untuk menggoda Shiho dan dia langsung bergegas pergi dari situ sebelum Shiho sempat melemparnya dengan sesuatu.

"Dasar si brengsek itu! Seharusnya aku tidak memaafkannya," gerutu Shiho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shinichi dengan wajah marah sehingga Shinichi jadi agak ketakutan. Kata-kata Shuichi barusan memang membuatnya berimajinasi yang macam-macam tentang dirinya, Shiho dan tempat tidur, makanya dia jadi ketakutan ketika Shiho menatapnya dengan wajah marah. Melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang aneh, Shiho langsung menyipitkan matanya pada Shinichi.

"Kau tidak berpikir yang macam-macam kan?" tanya Shiho dengan curiga.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho masih menatap Shinichi dengan curiga selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil krim penghilang rasa sakit yang dibawakan Shuichi.

"Aku akan mengoleskan krim penghilang rasa sakit pada tubuhmu supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mulai bekerja tanpa menunggu respon dari Shinichi.

Ketika Shiho mengoleskan krim di dadanya, Shinichi lagi-lagi merasa wajahnya memanas. Dia ingin Shiho terus menyentuh tubuhnya tapi dia juga ingin Shiho berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya. Perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi kemudian dia teringat kembali dengan perbuatan Heiji dan Shiho sehingga hatinya kembali diliputi kemarahan.

"_Ya, aku harus tetap seperti ini. Dengan begitu perasaan yang membingungkan itu tidak akan muncul dan menyiksaku,"_ pikir Shinichi.

Setelah selesai mengoleskan krim, Shiho mengambil piring berisi nasi kare buatan Shuichi tadi siang dari atas meja untuk menyuapi Shinichi. Pada awalnya Shinichi menolak, tapi perutnya protes padanya dengan mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus makan. Dia memang belum makan malam. Dia bahkan tidak ingat apakah dia sudah makan siang atau belum. Hidupnya memang agak berantakan belakangan ini walaupun dia baru saja mendapatkan seorang pacar.

Shiho membantu Shinichi memakai piyama Profesor Agasa yang sudah tidak muat untuk profesor setelah dia menghabiskan makan malamnya kemudian menyelimutinya. Lalu Shiho membereskan piring, gelas dan baskom, mengucapkan selamat malam padanya yang tidak dibalasnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membawa barang-barang tersebut.

Sebenarnya Shinichi merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin pada Shiho yang sudah menolongnya, tapi dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika dia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Dia segera menutup pikirannya agar dia tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak mau tahu lagi.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Bagaimana Bisa

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak buat conanlovers, Poyo-chan, Airin aizawa, fatiralmansyah, aquariusalfa, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, edogawafirli, shinichi kudo - san, sherry cool guy, Fumiya Ninna 19, Nami-chan, Divinne Oxalyth, Kara dan rin nara seasui atas komennya!

conanlovers : Shuichi mo nganterin dokumen2nya Shiho. Yah, siapa tahu...

Poyo-chan : Benarkah itu mencurigakan?

Airin aizawa : Wah, susah tuh. Tapi di chap ini ada Shiho, Heiji, Shuichi sama Shinichi.

fatiralmansyah : Benarkah? Apanya yang nggak pas? Aku jadi penasaran.

aquariusalfa : He he he. Belum kok. Ini masih buat T (remaja). Bu Jodie ada di Amerika jadi dia nggak bakalan muncul.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Shinichi nggak mau bilang jadi mungkin kita nggak akan pernah tahu. He he he. Maaf, nggak bisa soalnya ini HeiShi.

edogawafirli : Kita nggak bakalan tahu soalnya Shinichi nggak mau cerita.

shinichi kudo - san : Oh, kalau itu soalnya si kembar anaknya Shinichi. Kalau itu anaknya Shiho, Shiho pasti udah minta cerai dari dulu dan membawa anak-anaknya bersamanya jika suaminya brengsek kayak gitu. Btw, pertanyaanku belum terjawab, endingnya sama Shinichi atau Saguru?

sherry cool guy : Kita nggak bakalan tahu soalnya Shinichi nggak mau cerita. Aku belum tahu sampai chapter berapa. Aku belum ada ide buat ultahnya Shinichi jadi mungkin aku skip dulu untuk kali ini.

Fumiya Ninna 19 : Sepertinya begitu. Kalau masalah Shinichi dan Shuichi, baca aja deh. He he he. Dulu aku suka soalnya pasangan itu canon, tapi semuanya berubah setelah Ai muncul dan Ran yang terus-terusan nangis sambil manggil-manggil Shinichi dalam hati. Entah kenapa itu sangat menggangguku dan membuatku berpikir kalau Ran dan Shinichi itu nggak cocok.

Nami-chan : Yah, namanya juga crack, jadi emang agak aneh. He he he. Lho, jangan salah, aku percaya Shuichi itu bukan tipe laki-laki pemalu dan polos model Shinichi. Kalau dia kayak gitu, dia nggak bakalan bisa menipu dan memikat Akemi sedemikian rupa sehingga Akemi tetap tergila-gila padanya walaupun sudah ditipu mentah-mentah. Dan ya, aku suka chara Shiho. Dia pribadi yang sangat menarik jika dibandingkan dengan tokoh2 DC yang lain.

Divinne Oxalyth : Iya, betul-betul. He he he. Bakalan lebih terbukti di chap ini.

Kara : Pirang stroberi? Mungkin seperti rambut pink Okiya dan Ai di animenya baru-baru ini kali ya? Susah kayaknya nyuruh Shuichi dan Shinichi jauh-jauh dari Shiho. He he he.

rin nara seasui : Nggak apa. Gimana, sukses UN-nya? Wajar kok, kalau ShinShi lover nggak rela. He he he. Yah, apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku lebih suka pakai blushing atau flush atau turned crimson, tapi berhubung ini fic bahasa indo, aku nggak bisa pakai itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, inilah chapter 6. Shuichi vs Shiho, Heiji dan Shinichi.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Bagaimana Bisa**

Keesokan paginya, Shuichi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung melangkah ke arah dapur sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjangnya karena dia tidak mau kemejanya basah terkena tetesan air dari rambutnya.

"Kau masak banyak sekali," komentar Shuichi setelah melihat makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku harus memberi makan tiga orang laki-laki pagi ini sekaligus untuk makan siang nanti," ucap Shiho sambil meletakkan piring terakhir di meja makan. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shuichi. "Oh ya, bisakah kau memakai bajumu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Shuichi langsung menyeringai lalu meletakkan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya ke sandaran kursi yang ada di dekatnya kemudian melangkah menghampiri Shiho. Shiho pun refleks menjauhi Shuichi dengan berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding sehingga dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tak lama kemudian Shiho sudah terperangkap diantara dinding dan Shuichi yang memang lebih tinggi darinya sehingga dia harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shuichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada merayu.

"Tidak suka ya tidak suka," jawab Shiho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shuichi dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Lalu apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Shuichi lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shiho.

"A-aku..." ucap Shiho sambil menatap wajah Shuichi lagi lalu dia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shuichi sementara tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Shuichi.

Shuichi langsung terbelalak kaget dan mencoba menjauh tapi Shiho memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Dia merasa heran melihat Shiho begitu agresif padanya hanya karena aksinya barusan. Namun rasa herannya itu dikalahkan oleh kepanikan yang dirasakannya.

"_Dia adiknya Akemi. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini,"_ ucap suara di kepalanya berulang-ulang. Tapi ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang menginginkan ini terjadi.

Bibir mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Shuichi bisa merasakan nafas Shiho membelai bibirnya. Akhirnya Shuichi hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya juga sehingga dia tidak melihat Shiho membuka matanya dan menyeringai penuh kepuasaan ketika bibir mereka tinggal berjarak setengah senti. Dengan tiba-tiba, Shiho mendorongnya sampai dia jatuh telentang di lantai kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kena kau, Rye," ucap Shiho.

"Cih," ucap Shuichi sambil bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Shiho dengan sinis.

"Makanya, jangan main-main denganku. Kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho dengan senyum ala Sherry-nya.

"_Kalau dia bukan adiknya Akemi, aku pasti sudah menerjangnya ke lantai dan melumat bibirnya yang seksi itu dengan mulutku karena dia sudah mempermainkanku,"_ gerutu Shuichi dalam hati.

"Dasar wanita licik!" ucap Shuichi dengan wajah cemberut. Dalam hati, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah tertipu. Dia seharusnya ingat bahwa Shiho adalah mantan anggota Organisasi Hitam sehingga dia pasti bukan wanita sembarangan. Apalagi Shiho juga pernah berkencan dengan Gin yang merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang licik.

"Kau dulu kan yang mulai?" sahut Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku benar-benar menciummu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menciumku. Kau hanya berani menciumku dengan main-main seperti kemarin malam. Kau tidak akan menciumku dengan serius karena aku adalah adik pacarmu," jawab Shiho.

"Yah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menang melawanmu," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum kecil lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di situ.

"Lalu siapa laki-laki yang satu lagi? Apa profesor itu akan pulang dan sarapan dengan kita?" tanya Shuichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan Profesor tapi Heiji-kun," jawab Shiho yang juga ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Heiji-kun?" tanya Shuichi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya. Itu lho, yang kau sebut detektif Osaka itu," jawab Shiho.

"Mau apa dia ke sini?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kami akan pergi kencan," jawab Shiho.

Shuichi langsung tertawa sehingga Shiho memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Kupikir ucapanmu kemarin itu hanya bercanda," jawab Shuichi.

"Aku tidak bercanda," ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya?" tanya Shuichi.

"Aku belum tahu. Profesor bilang padaku untuk memberinya kesempatan. Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus. Kalau hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik, dia pasti tidak akan memintaku menikah dengannya lagi," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi sebaliknya, kalau hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik, kau akan menikah dengannya. Apa itu masih ide yang bagus?" ucap Shuichi.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kita tidak tahu keluarga detektif Osaka itu seperti apa. Jika mereka merendahkanmu dan tidak menerimamu, kau akan terluka," jawab Shuichi.

"Yah, kau benar. Itulah yang membuatku takut. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap ingin mencobanya. Apa kau akan mendukungku?" ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Shuichi.

"Terima kasih, Rye. Itu sangat berarti bagiku. Sekarang sahabatku tidak ada lagi di sampingku untuk mendukungku. Padahal biasanya dialah yang selalu mendukungku," ucap Shiho. Tiba-tiba air mata mengancam keluar dari matanya sehingga dia cepat-cepat pamit pada Rye untuk mandi dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum air matanya menetes. Mungkin dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat sedih karena Shinichi tidak mau bicara lagi padanya.

XXX

Tak lama setelah Shiho masuk kamar mandi, ada orang yang menekan bel pintu rumah Profesor Agasa sehingga Shuichi bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia langsung bertemu muka dengan orang yang dipanggilnya detektif Osaka itu. Dia bisa melihat bahwa detektif itu terkejut melihatnya.

Heiji memang benar-benar terkejut melihat laki-laki yang membukakan pintu untuknya itu. Apalagi laki-laki itu bertelanjang dada dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. Dia ingat bahwa laki-laki ini adalah agen FBI dan dia ikut mengejarnya dengan marah bersama Shinichi setelah dia tidur dengan Shiho. Lalu tiba-tiba berbagai pikiran negatif mulai muncul di pikiran Heiji.

"_Siapa orang ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Shiho? Apa yang dilakukannya di rumah Shiho? Kenapa dia bertelanjang dada?"_ pikir Heiji.

Shuichi menyeringai melihat Heiji yang kelihatan sedang bingung dan setengah melamun. Dari ekspresi wajah Heiji, dia bisa menduga apa yang sedang dipikirkan detektif Osaka itu sehingga pikiran jahatnya muncul lagi.

"_Aku akan bermain-main dengannya sebentar,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

"Kau mencari Sherry ya? Masuklah! Dia sedang mandi jadi kau bisa menunggunya di ruang tamu," ucap Shuichi sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak menyeringai.

Perut Heiji langsung terasa tidak nyaman karena pikiran-pikiran negatifnya berkembang semakin liar setelah mendengar ucapan Shuichi barusan. Cara Shuichi memanggil Shiho sungguh membuatnya merasa terganggu. Mungkin itu yang namanya cemburu. Namun dia masih bisa mengangguk lalu mengikuti Shuichi masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian dia ingat pada Profesor Agasa dan langsung merasa bodoh karena sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"_Profesor pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi,"_ pikir Heiji.

"Oh ya, apa Profesor masih tidur?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak. Profesor sedang dimintai tolong oleh temannya untuk membantu mengerjakan proyek jadi dia menginap di rumah temannya itu dan belum pulang sampai sekarang," jawab Shuichi.

Heiji benar-benar takut sekarang setelah dia mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya menduga bahwa Shuichi dan Shiho hanya berduaan di rumah ini. Namun dia segera menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Dia adalah seorang detektif. Detektif tidak boleh menuduh orang tanpa bukti dan saksi.

"Kudengar kalian mau kencan ya hari ini?" tanya Shuichi tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Heiji kaget sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

Heiji hanya mengangguk karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga suaranya tidak mau keluar.

"Kau harus bisa membuatnya senang hari ini karena tadi malam dia kelihatannya tidak begitu senang," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Heiji langsung merasa nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sepertinya semua peluangnya untuk berpikir positif sudah tertutup. Imajinasi tentang adegan nakal Shuichi dan Shiho pun tercipta di benaknya tanpa bisa ia cegah dan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Melihat wajah Heiji yang memucat, Shuichi pun tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga Heiji memandangnya dengan bingung. Namun Shuichi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan melangkah pergi masih sambil tertawa, meninggalkan Heiji yang kebingungan di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho muncul di ruang tamu, menyapanya dan mengajaknya sarapan. Setiap dia bertatapan dengan Shuichi di meja makan, Shuichi selalu nyengir padanya sehingga Heiji merasa kesal padanya dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dari Shiho saat mereka kencan nanti.

"Rye, aku berangkat dulu ya. Jangan pergi dulu sebelum Profesor datang, kasihan kalau dia ditinggal sendirian," ucap Shiho.

"Iya, aku mengerti," ucap Shuichi.

"Ayo, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho sambil memegang tangan Heiji dan menariknya keluar dari rumah.

Heiji pun otomatis menggenggam tangan Shiho dan mereka berdua berjalan sambil menikmati minggu pagi yang cerah itu.

"Err, Shiho, siapa laki-laki yang kau panggil Rye itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia agen FBI," jawab Shiho.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Apa dia menginap di rumahmu semalam?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Ya, dia menginap semalam," jawab Shiho.

Heiji kembali merasa sesak tapi dia tetap bersikeras pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya.

"Ja-jadi semalam kau dan dia hanya berdua saja di rumah?" tanya Heiji dengan sedikit tersendat.

"Sebenarnya bertiga dengan Kudo-kun," jawab Shiho.

Heiji langsung menghela nafas lega karena ternyata Shiho tidak berduaan dengan Shuichi semalam dan dengan begitu semua prasangka buruknya tidak pernah terjadi.

"_Dasar laki-laki itu! Ternyata dia mempermainkanku. Pantas saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terus nyengir padaku tadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Jadi Kudo menginap di rumah Shiho tadi malam... Kudo!"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

Heiji langsung menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Shiho menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Kudo menginap di rumahmu semalam?" seru Heiji.

"Ya, dia menginap di rumahku. Kemarin malam aku dan Rye menemukannya sedang dikeroyok beberapa orang jadi kami menolongnya," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Heiji dengan khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja kok. Aku sudah mengobatinya tadi malam dan sekarang Rye akan menjaganya selama kita pergi, setidaknya sampai Profesor pulang," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kita harus kembali. Aku harus menjenguknya," ucap Heiji lalu dia berbalik dan menarik tangan Shiho tapi Shiho menahannya sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shiho.

"Lebih baik jangan. Dia tetap bersikap dingin padaku kemarin malam walaupun aku mengobatinya. Jadi aku rasa dia juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heiji.

Heiji bisa menangkap nada pahit dari suara Shiho sehingga dia menjadi marah. Bagaimana bisa Shinichi berbuat begitu pada Shiho padahal Shiho tidak berbuat salah. Kalau Shinichi marah padanya dan membencinya, dia masih bisa mengerti. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Shuichi padanya tadi dan dia tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah karena ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Dia meremas tangan Shiho sehingga Shiho menoleh kepadanya dan dia langsung tersenyum kepada Shiho.

"Kau benar. Kita punya kencan yang menyenangkan di tangan kita. Aku tidak akan mau merusaknya hanya demi si bodoh itu," ucap Heiji sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho tersenyum kepadanya.

Heiji kembali meneruskan langkahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Shiho dengan erat.

"_Shiho, aku pasti akan membuatmu gembira hari ini, lalu setelah itu aku akan melabrak Kudo karena sikapnya yang brengsek itu,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

XXX

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit untuk duduk. Tubuhnya memang masih sakit tapi tidak separah kemarin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shuichi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat tidur sambil membaca koran.

Shinichi terlonjak kaget karena ucapan Shuichi lalu menatap Shuichi dengan bingung.

Shuichi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi karena Shinichi hanya diam saja.

"Kalau kau mau sarapan, sarapanmu ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur," ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi masih diam saja dan terus menatap Shuichi. Sebenarnya dia bingung karena Shuichi yang menjaganya, bukannya Shiho. Dia ingin sekali bertanya dimana Shiho tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya jadi dia hanya diam sambil menatap Shuichi. Tiba-tiba Shuichi tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Kalau kau mencari Sherry, dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya," ucap Shuichi.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi kaget.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Bukankah mereka berdua teman baikmu?" tanya Shuichi.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku harap pacarnya bisa membuatnya gembira hari ini, setelah seseorang yang babak belur membuatnya sedih semalam," ucap Shuichi sinis.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau bilang aku membuatnya sedih?" seru Shinichi marah.

"Aku tidak menyangka detektif hebat sepertimu ternyata sangat bodoh. Semua orang bisa melihat kalau dia sedih karenamu, tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya," ucap Shuichi sinis.

Shinichi memandang Shuichi dengan geram namun kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, dia tahu kalau dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu pada Shiho.

"Hei, apa itu benar? Apa dia memang sedih karena aku?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap Shuichi kembali.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang paling dekat denganmu tidak mau lagi bicara padamu?" Shuichi balik bertanya.

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau tidak boleh membuatnya sedih lagi," ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shuichi dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku sudah mencintai wanita lain jadi aku tidak mungkin mencintainya," seru Shinichi.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kenapa kau marah ketika dia tidur dengan detektif Osaka itu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mereka belum menikah tapi mereka sudah melakukan hal itu," seru Shinichi.

"Mungkin itu memang salah. Tapi bahkan Profesor yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri saja tidak begitu marah padanya. Lalu apa hakmu untuk marah padanya?" ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi hanya menatap Shuichi karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak mau percaya kalau dia mencintai Shiho. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Dia yakin dia mencintai Ran jadi dia tidak bisa mencintai Shiho. Tapi kalau begitu, apa sebenarnya perasaannya pada Shiho.

"Kau tahu, berdasarkan pengalamanku, kita bisa jatuh cinta pada beberapa wanita," ucap Shuichi.

"Aku bukan playboy sepertimu," ucap Shinichi sinis sehingga Shuichi tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja kau bukan playboy. Kau terlalu naif untuk itu," ucap Shuichi dengan nada mengejek sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu," seru Shinichi sehingga Shuichi tertawa lagi.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik kata-kataku," ucap Shuichi lalu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik sehingga Shinichi hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. "Dan kalau aku masih melihat Sherry bersedih karenamu saat aku kembali dari Amerika nanti, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyesal," ucap Shuichi dingin sehingga membuat Shinichi merinding, lalu dia melangkah pergi sambil membawa koran yang tadi dibacanya.

**Bersambung...**


	7. Boneka dan Pelukan

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak untuk Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, rachel moore, Temperance T-0959, conanlovers, RenDhi Okiya Subaru, Fumiya Ninna 19, Airin Aizawa, shinichi kudo - san, angel and cool guy, Toksin bodoh, numpang nongol, poyo-chan, edogawafirli, poppysjahbandi, Divinne Oxalyth dan Raya Castellan atas komennya!

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Kenapa? Terlalu bagus ya? he he he.

rachel moore : Bukan nggak ada tapi belum ada. he he he.

Temperance T-0959 : Mau gimana lagi. Aku nggak pengin bikin agen FBI-nya jadi OOC soalnya begitulah sifat agen FBI yang ada di DC. Apa ada agen FBI yang percaya sama anak berumur 7 tahun untuk menyusun strategi selain di DC? Kalau bocoran hoax itu bocoran yang mana?

conanlovers : Benarkah? Sebenernya cerita ini masih panjang lho...

RenDhi Okiya Subaru : Yes, he is.

Fumiya Ninna 19 : Pilih Heiji. he he he.

Airin Aizawa : Aku juga ketawa waktu nulis Shuichi vs Heiji. Poor Heiji.

shinichi kudo - san : Aku pikirkan dulu deh. Kalau Ran, ada di chapter ini.

angel and cool guy : Kalau aku nulis ShinRan, aku akan mengkhianati diriku sendiri makanya aku nggak bisa. Lagipula canon pairing lebih bagus ditulis sama penulis aslinya, bukan penulis fanfiction, kalau menurutku. Fic Cinderella's Step Sister itu memang selesai sampai situ karena kalau dilanjutin, humornya akan hilang.

Toksin bodoh : He he he. Aku emang rada nggak suka sama Akai yang angsty seperti di canon-nya. Senyumnya yang licik itu nggak cocok sama mood-nya yang angsty.

numpang nongol : Memang, jangankan di fanfic, bahkan di canon-nya pun, Ai tambah lama tambah OOC. Penggemar Ai yang lain pun juga berpikir begitu. Gosho, give me back my Ai!

poyo-chan : A secret makes a woman woman. *ketawa nista*

edogawafirli : Pastinya. he he he.

poppysjahbandi : Kalau Shuichi sama Shiho, dia pasti nggak angsty lagi.

Divinne Oxalyth : Semua laki-laki pasti lemah sama wanita. Dia nggak sadar soalnya dia cinta sama Ran.

Raya Castellan : Yay, mesum FTW! Aku juga nggak begitu paham. Yang aku denger, kotak pandora itu, kalau dibuka, isinya kejahatan semua.

Baiklah, yang dari kemarin pengin Ran, aku munculkan di chapter ini. Mohon maaf untuk ke-OOC-an karakternya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih baik dari ini.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Boneka dan Pelukan**

"Shinichi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan khawatir ketika dia sudah sampai di tepi tempat tidur yang dihuni Shinichi.

Lamunan Shinichi langsung buyar dan dia menoleh untuk menatap Profesor Agasa.

"Jangan khawatir, Profesor. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi.

"Syukurlah. Tadi pagi Ai-kun meneleponku untuk segera pulang karena kau sakit tapi aku tidak bisa pulang secepatnya. Untung saja Akai-san mau menjagamu sebelum aku pulang," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"_Yah, dia mau menjagaku karena dia ingin mengancamku,"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Oh ya, dimana Akai-san sekarang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan jadi dia pergi sesaat setelah aku datang tadi. Tapi dia akan kembali nanti malam untuk berpamitan dengan Ai-kun karena dia akan kembali ke Amerika," jawab Profesor Agasa.

Shinichi pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Profesor, apa benar Shiho sedih karena aku tidak mau bicara padanya?" tanya Shinichi.

Profesor Agasa pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Shinichi-kun, aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil. Aku sangat menyayangimu makanya aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah memukulimu karena membuat Ai-kun sedih," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor...," ucap Shinichi sedikit terkejut.

"Shinichi-kun, apa kau tidak sadar, dia sangat menyayangimu, tapi kau terus melukainya dengan sikapmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padanya karena dia tidur dengan Hattori-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor," ucap Shinichi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Kau harus minta maaf pada Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya nanti," ucap Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu di luar. Profesor Agasa pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinichi melihat Ran yang bergegas menghampirinya.

"Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Dasar bodoh!" ucap Ran dengan bertubi-tubi. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya sehingga Shinichi langsung merasa tidak enak. Dulu dia memang pernah berkata pada Asami-senpai bahwa dia menyukai Ran yang mudah sekali menangis tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa terganggu. Mungkin karena setahun belakangan, Ran selalu menangis gara-gara dirinya. Lalu dia ingat pada Shiho. Dia hanya pernah melihat Shiho menangis sekali, yaitu pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Setelah itu, dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Shiho menangis.

"_Dia benar-benar tegar. Dia tidak menangis dan tetap terlihat tenang walaupun hidupnya benar-benar kacau. Dia tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk mengasihaninya, dia hanya memberi orang lain kesempatan untuk menyayanginya,"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Shinichi, kenapa kau diam saja? Shinichi?" seru Ran sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku sudah lebih baik setelah diobati kemarin malam," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Syukurlah," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum lalu dia menoleh ke Profesor Agasa. "Profesor, terima kasih karena kau sudah menolong dan mengobati Shinichi," ucap Ran pada Profesor Agasa.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan aku yang menolong dan mengobati Shinichi," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Huh? Lalu siapa?" tanya Ran dengan ekspresi bingung.

Profesor Agasa sudah akan mengucapkan kata Ai-kun tapi Shinichi memotongnya dengan cepat karena dia belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang Conan dan dia bahkan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menceritakan apapun pada Ran.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi.

"Shiho?" tanya Ran sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shinichi.

"Ya, dia saudara jauh Profesor sekaligus sepupu Ai-chan. Dia sekarang tinggal di sini, ya kan Profesor," ucap Shinichi sambil memandang penuh arti pada Profesor Agasa.

"Oh, iya itu benar. Dia baru saja pindah ke sini. Dia baru diterima bekerja di Universitas Beika sebagai asisten profesor dan aku juga tinggal sendiri makanya aku memintanya untuk tinggal bersamaku," ucap Profesor Agasa dengan sedikit gugup karena sedang berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya," ucap Ran dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia membayangkan Shiho sebagai wanita kutu buku dengan kacamata tebal karena Shiho adalah seorang asisten profesor di universitas dan juga saudara Profesor Agasa.

"Dia sedang pergi kencan dengan pacarnya," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Ran langsung membayangkan sepasang laki-laki dan wanita kutu buku yang berkacamata tebal sedang berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan dengan malu-malu.

"_Sungguh romantis,"_ pikir Ran yang terlalu banyak menonton film lawas ber-genre romance. Tapi kemudian dia merasa sedikit muram karena dia tidak bisa kencan dengan Shinichi hari ini.

"Profesor, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh? Kau serius? Kau kelihatan masih sakit," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Profesor," ucap Shinichi lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengernyit sedikit karena tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

"Shinichi," ucap Ran sambil memegangi lengan Shinichi untuk membantunya.

"Tidak apa, Ran. Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan tangan Ran dari lengannya dengan lembut.

Ran masih memandangnya dengan khawatir tapi dia tahu ego Shinichi dengan baik sehingga dia menuruti kata-kata Shinichi.

XXX

"Hei Shinichi, siapa nama lengkap saudara jauh Profesor itu?" tanya Ran saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kudo.

"Nama lengkapnya Shiho Miyano," jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu kau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya tanpa embel-embel apapun? Itu tidak sopan, Shinichi. Kau kan baru mengenalnya," ucap Ran.

"Tidak. Kami sudah lama kenal," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku? Mungkin saja kami bisa berteman," ucap Ran sedikit kesal. Dia membayangkan Shiho sebagai kutu buku makanya dia pikir Shiho tidak punya banyak teman karena begitulah biasanya yang terjadi pada kutu buku. Yah, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah karena Shiho memang tidak punya banyak teman.

"Dia kan baru pindah ke sini. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di Amerika jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya," ucap Shinichi.

"Benar juga," ucap Ran.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Ran dengan tangan terkepal sehingga Shinichi langsung ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku capek. Aku mau istirahat dulu," ucap Shinichi dengan gugup.

Ran pun langsung membuka kepalan tangannya dan wajahnya menjadi khawatir.

"Ya, kau harus istirahat. Tapi kau harus makan siang dulu. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Ran.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin berbaring. Lebih baik kau pulang. Nanti kalau aku lapar, aku akan membuatnya sendiri," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Setelah itu aku akan pulang. Istirahatlah sekarang," ucap Ran.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Terima kasih ya," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kan pacarmu sekarang," ucap Ran sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Aku istirahat dulu," ucap Shinichi dengan gugup dan wajah memerah lalu dia bergegas ke kamarnya.

"_Kenapa aku selalu merasa gugup dan kaku jika aku berada dekat dengan Ran sebagai pacarnya. Ini sungguh buruk. Seharusnya kami tidak begini. Tapi aku selalu merasa aneh jika aku harus bersikap romantis padanya,"_ pikir Shinichi setelah dia berbaring di kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi segera menutup pikirannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

XXX

Heiji menggandeng tangan Shiho dengan hati riang ketika mereka berdua keluar dari akuarium tempat kencan mereka. Saat itu matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kencan mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Shiho terus tersenyum dan tertawa sepanjang kencan mereka. Shiho hanya tampak muram ketika mereka berdua melihat ikan lumba-lumba dan ikan hiu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Shiho bersikap seperti itu tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting Shiho terlihat gembira ketika bersamanya tadi.

Shiho memegang sebuah bungkusan di tangannya yang tidak digandeng Heiji. Bungkusan itu berisi boneka ikan hiu yang tadi dimenangkan Heiji di salah satu wahana arcade yang ada di akuarium tersebut. Pada awalnya, Heiji merasa bingung karena Shiho menginginkan boneka ikan hiu, bukannya boneka lumba-lumba yang biasanya jadi favorit para gadis tapi kemudian entah kenapa dia merasa Shiho malah kelihatan tambah manis di matanya karena pilihannya itu. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang mempunyai selera yang aneh.

"Heiji-kun, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di taman itu?" tanya Shiho sambil menunjuk gerbang taman yang tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Tentu," jawab Heiji.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di dekat air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Air mancur itu kelihatan sangat indah karena lampu-lampunya sudah dinyalakan. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap saat itu. Mereka berdua berdiri diam sambil memandangi air mancur di depan mereka. Tangan mereka masih bergandengan karena tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan tangannya dari yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Heiji-kun. Aku sangat senang hari ini," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga sangat menikmati hari ini," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Terlalu banyak beban di sana," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho...," ucap Heiji.

"Tapi tentu saja aku harus pulang dan kau juga harus pulang," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum pada Heiji kemudian dia berbalik untuk pergi tapi Heiji menahannya sehingga dia menoleh untuk menatap Heiji.

Setelah bertatapan selama beberapa saat, Heiji menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya sehingga membuat Shiho sedikit terkejut.

"Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Karena aku, kau dan Kudo...," ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau Kudo tidak mau bicara padamu, kau bisa bicara padaku," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau perlu, aku akan meneleponmu setiap satu jam sekali," ucap Heiji.

"Yah, kedengarannya itu terlalu berlebihan," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih," ucap Heiji.

"Err, baiklah," ucap Shiho yang mulai merasa bingung.

"_Apa dia sedang merayuku? Tapi dia sepertinya bukan tipe seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya mencoba membuatku merasa lebih baik,"_ pikir Shiho.

"Kalau perlu aku akan pindah sekolah ke sini," ucap Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, sepertinya ucapanmu jadi semakin ngawur," ucap Shiho.

Sebenarnya Heiji terlalu deg-degan saat ini sehingga dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang diucapkannya. Dia memeluk Shiho tanpa pikir panjang karena dia ingin membuat Shiho merasa lebih baik sehingga dia tidak sempat memikirkan efek samping aksinya pada dirinya.

"Lalu aku akan...," ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Sshh. Diamlah," ucap Shiho dengan nada menenangkan sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Heiji, membalas pelukan Heiji. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, merasa sangat aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan Heiji.

Sementara itu, Heiji tertegun ketika Shiho balas memeluknya. Dia sedikit merinding ketika Shiho menghela nafas dalam pelukannya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum karena dia tahu Shiho merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Shiho terasa benar-benar pas dalam pelukannya dan pelukan Shiho membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini untukku. Sekarang, aku tidak akan sedih lagi. Aku janji, jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Shiho kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan Heiji pun juga melepaskannya. Dia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling langka pada Heiji kemudian mencium pipi Heiji sehingga wajah Heiji memerah. Lalu dia menarik Heiji keluar dari taman untuk pulang.

"_Dia sangat lucu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasa sedih jika ada di dekatnya. Ini sungguh aneh,"_ pikir Shiho sambil tersenyum.

XXX

"Bagaimana kabar Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho ketika dia dan Heiji sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa. Teh dan kue terhidang di meja.

"Sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik. Tadi Ran-kun ke sini dan saat itulah Shinichi-kun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Ooh, begitu," komentar Shiho sambil meraih cangkir tehnya.

Sementara itu, Heiji sedang menatap Shuichi dengan kesal karena Shuichi tadi mempermainkannya dan sekarang Shuichi sedang bermain-main dengan boneka ikan hiu milik Shiho yang dimenangkannya di akuarium tadi.

"_Siapa sih sebenarnya laki-laki ini? Tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya agen FBI kenalan Shiho. Dia pasti ada hubungannya dengan Shiho. Dan dia sangat menyebalkan,"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

"Rye, letakkan boneka itu! Kau bisa membuatnya kotor," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi tanganku bersih kok," ucap Shuichi.

"Berikan padaku," ucap Shiho sambil merampas boneka itu dari tangan Shuichi dan memasukkannya kembali ke bungkusnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke Heiji. "Oh ya, Heiji-kun, tadi kau bertanya tentang Rye kan? Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya sekarang."

"Kau ingin berkenalan denganku?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada mengejek sehingga Heiji bertambah kesal padanya.

"Aku Heiji Hattori. Detektif. Kau?" ucap Heiji.

"Shuichi Akai. Akan menjadi mantan agen FBI sebentar lagi," ucap Shuichi dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Shiho?" tanya Heiji sehingga Shuichi memandangnya dengan geli sementara Shiho memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kalau menurutmu apa?" Shuichi balik bertanya.

Shiho bisa melihat kalau Shuichi sedang berusaha mengganggu Heiji dan membuat Heiji kesal. Dia sebenarnya sudah mulai curiga ketika melihat Shuichi tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi pagi dan ekspresi wajah Heiji saat sarapan sehingga dia angkat bicara.

"Dia pacar kakakku yang sudah meninggal. Dia berkeliaran di sekitarku untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir kakakku yaitu melindungiku," ucap Shiho.

"Ooo," komentar Heiji.

"_Oh, sungguh menyenangkan. Pacarku punya dua ksatria berkuda putih di sampingnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apakah aku beruntung atau malah sial,"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

"Sherry, kau sungguh tidak seru. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dia menebaknya? Dia kan detektif?" ucap Shuichi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu pikiran licikmu itu," ucap Shiho.

"Pikiran licik apa?" tanya Shuichi berlagak polos.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan malah menoleh ke Heiji.

"Maaf ya. Dia memang agak brengsek," ucap Shiho sambil melirik Shuichi yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah tahu kok," ucap Heiji sambil nyengir untuk membuat Shuichi bertambah kesal. Dia merasa senang karena Shiho membantunya melawan Shuichi yang sangat ahli dalam mengintimidasi orang.

"Cih," ucap Shuichi.

"_Menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak muda memang sangat menyenangkan,"_ ucap Profesor Agasa dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap Heiji.

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ingin ikut makan malam?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku makan di rumah saja. Aku takut kemalaman sampai Osaka," jawab Heiji.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah," ucap Shiho sambil mengangguk.

"Profesor, Akai-san, aku pulang dulu," ucap Heiji sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hati-hati, Hattori-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sementara Shuichi hanya melambai kepadanya.

Shiho pun mengantar Heiji sampai ke pintu depan.

"Aku pulang ya," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mengecup kening Shiho singkat sehingga Shiho nyengir.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah mulai terbiasa ya?" goda Shiho.

"Oh, eh, itu...," ucap Heiji terbata-bata sehingga membuat Shiho tertawa. Heiji pun langsung cemberut karena Shiho menggodanya lagi. "Kau tahu, aku mulai mengira kalau sebenarnya Akai-san itu kakakmu, bukannya pacar kakakmu," ucap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Yah, mungkin juga. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Heiji mengangguk lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Setelah sampai di belokan, dia bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sampai Shiho masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Sekarang, aku harus bertemu dengan Kudo,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati ketika dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah Shiho masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**Bersambung...**


	8. Teman Selamanya

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih untuk Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, Airin Aizawa, Raya Castellan, poppysjahbandi, conanlovers, Hikari Hattori, shinichi kudo-san, ShinYi, Poyo-chan, Fumiya Ninna 19, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Maymay-kun, Divinne Oxalyth, shirayuki nao, Sheila Kudo, rachel moore dan angel and cool guy atas komennya!

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Tahan dulu. Kalau pelukan aja udah kayak gitu, gimana kalau adegan M-nya nanti. He he he.

Airin Aizawa : Coba bayangin kalau Ran ketemu Shiho. Pasti wajahnya bakalan priceless.

Raya Castellan : Chapter depan kayaknya.

poppysjahbandi : Chapter depan tapi aku mungkin nggak mendeskripsikannya jadi dibayangkan sendiri saja gimana ekspresinya. Terima kasih juga untuk ucapan selamatnya dan doanya.

conanlovers : Lho, baru sadar? Padahal udah dari chap 2. He he he. Heiji nggak akan galak2 kok, dia kan cinta sama Shinichi. Kalau Heiji nggak macem2, ratingnya nggak jadi naik dong. XD

Hikari Hattori : Soalnya aku lebih suka Akai yang licik daripada Akai yang angsty. Maaf kalau ke-OOC-annya tidak berkenan. Kalau bertiga kayaknya susah tuh. Kazuha orangnya posesif sedangkan Akai atau Shinichi bakalan ngambil Shiho kalau Heiji ngeduain Shiho.

shinichi kudo-san : Aku memang ada rencana ke situ. Dan kejadian itu akan menjadi pemicu kenaikan rating fic ini. *wah, spoiler nih*

ShinYi : Aku nggak bisa janji kalau setiap orang bakal punya pasangan di akhir cerita ini. Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih untuk ucapan selamatnya.

Poyo-chan : Sabar ya. Tunggu fic ini selesai dulu. Nggak apa kok, aku sangat menghargai komen apapun.

Fumiya Ninna 19 : Aku juga ketawa gaje kok pas nulis adegan Shuichi dan Heiji. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dengan pairing yang berbeda.

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Sama-sama. Ketenangan sebelum badai datang. Fic ini ratingnya bakal naik nanti.

Maymay-kun : Pengin aja. Kayaknya lucu. Tapi pas nulis fic ini, aku jadi mupeng pengin nulis ShinShi lagi.

Divinne Oxalyth : Selera Shiho emang aneh kok. Yah, namanya juga boneka pertama dari pacar. He he he.

shirayuki nao : Ya, dia cemburu. Kasihan Heiji dong kalau dia dikerjain terus. He he he.

Sheila Kudo : Mungkin karena kamu tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. He he he. Maaf kalau ke-OOC-annya tidak berkenan. Namanya juga bukan penulis aslinya DC jadi OOC sangat mungkin terjadi.

rachel moore : Soalnya aku nggak ada rencana bikin Shiho hamil sebelum menikah. Jarang banget ada orang yg langsung hamil sekali tidur. Itu biasanya terjadi di film atau sinetron.

angel and cool guy : Wah, aku juga lupa tuh. Udah lama soalnya. Maaf, nggak bisa mbantu. Coba tanya mbah Google.

Baiklah, ini dia chapter 8. Isinya tentang sahabat yang berbaikan kembali setelah persahabatannya terguncang oleh badai bernama cinta. Memang kalau persahabatan tidak teruji, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apakah persabatan kita cukup kuat atau tidak.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Teman Selamanya**

Ketika Heiji sampai di depan pintu rumah Shinichi, dia bertemu dengan Ran yang akan pulang setelah mengantarkan makan malam untuk Shinichi.

"Hattori-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Ran dengan heran.

"Apa Kudo ada?" tanya Heiji tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Ya, dia baru saja makan malam...," ucapan Ran terhenti karena Heiji sudah melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia pun mengikuti Heiji masuk kembali ke dalam rumah karena dia merasa tingkah laku Heiji sangat aneh. Dia melihat Heiji memegang kerah baju Shinichi dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya sedang bersiap untuk meninju Shinichi sehingga dia buru-buru menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun sebelum dia sampai di sana, Heiji sudah melepaskan Shinichi. Dia langsung menghampiri Shinichi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hattori-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ran dengan marah.

Heiji membalikkan badannya sehingga Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Kudo, kau adalah sahabatku. Walaupun aku ingin sekali memukulmu, aku tidak bisa karena kau sudah babak belur. Kalau kau pernah menghargai persahabatan kita, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu. Jangan membuatnya sedih lagi. Kau bisa menyalahkanku dan membenciku asal kau tidak membencinya dan bersikap dingin padanya. Aku harap kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku itu," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hattori," panggil Shinichi sehingga langkah Heiji terhenti. "Aku minta maaf."

Heiji langsung berbalik dan menatap Shinichi dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu pada kalian berdua. Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku dan aku benar-benar kesepian dan kehilangan setelah aku memusuhi kalian berdua. Karena itu, maafkan aku, Hattori. Apa kita masih berteman?" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Heiji masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku serius," jawab Shinichi.

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak," jawab Shinichi.

Heiji langsung menghampiri Shinichi dan memeluk Shinichi dengan erat karena dia sangat gembira sementara Shinichi merasa kesakitan dan sesak nafas dalam pelukan Heiji yang erat. Shinichi mencoba mendorong Heiji menjauh tapi Heiji tidak ambil pusing. Percaya atau tidak, jika Shinichi adalah seorang wanita, Heiji pasti akan pacaran dengannya.

"Tentu saja kita masih berteman. Kita akan berteman selamanya," ucap Heiji dengan gembira sambil terus memeluk Shinichi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Heiji akhirnya melepaskan Shinichi yang sibuk mengernyit karena Heiji baru saja meremukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya besok karena aku harus menenangkan diri dulu," jawab Shinichi.

Heiji merasa heran dengan ucapan Shinichi. Kenapa Shinichi harus menenangkan diri dulu sebelum bicara lagi dengan Shiho? Tapi kemudian dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Yang penting baginya, Shinichi sudah kembali menjadi temannya dan teman Shiho sehingga Shiho tidak akan sedih lagi.

Sementara itu, Ran hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang yang dibicarakan Shinichi dan Heiji. Dia hanya berdiam diri karena dia merasa dia akan mengganggu kalau dia buka mulut. Dia merasa Shinichi dan Heiji sedang bicara dengan serius dan tanpa sadar mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kemalaman sampai di Osaka," ucap Heiji.

"Eh? Kau baru datang dan sudah akan pergi?" tanya Ran bingung.

Heiji dan Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Ran. Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Ran dari tadi ada di ruang tamu bersama mereka.

"Oh, eh, sebenarnya aku sudah ada di sini sejak tadi pagi untuk sebuah urusan," jawab Heiji.

"Apa Kazuha-chan tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mengajaknya," jawab Heiji dengan gugup lalu dia menarik Shinichi mendekat. "Kudo, tolong rahasiakan hubunganku dengan Shiho. Aku tidak mau Kazuha tahu karena dia pasti akan melapor pada orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu orang tuaku sebelum Shiho bersedia menikah denganku," bisik Heiji di telinga Shinichi sedangkan Ran memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung.

Shinichi pun mengangguk sehingga Heiji menatapnya dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji kemudian dia bergegas melangkah menuju pintu sebelum Ran sempat membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Hattori-kun aneh sekali, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa kalian bertengkar akhir-akhir ini makanya kalian saling memaafkan? Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Lalu siapa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Ran bertubi-tubi.

"Kau benar-benar banyak bertanya ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraan kalian tadi dan aku tidak suka itu. Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan pengalamanmu selama mengejar Organisasi Hitam. Kau hanya menceritakan penggerebekannya saja yang berlangsung selama sebulan padahal kau sudah pergi berbulan-bulan," ucap Ran.

"Baik, baik. Yah, kami memang sempat bermasalah tapi semua sudah selesai jadi aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya kembali. Aku juga tidak bisa menceritakan orang yang kami bicarakan tadi karena kasusnya masih rahasia," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi orang itu berkaitan dengan kasus yang sedang kau tangani bersama Hattori-kun begitu?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shinichi. Pengalamannya sebagai Conan membuatnya sangat ahli dalam membohongi Ran.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Ran kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa janggal dengan jawaban Shinichi tapi dia tidak berani menanyakannya. Shinichi yang sekarang memang sudah berubah. Tapi Shinichi tetaplah Shinichi, begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ran, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam dan besok kita masuk sekolah," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu besok," ucap Ran.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Aku kan pacarmu," ucap Ran dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih tapi tidak usah. Profesor menawariku untuk sarapan di rumahnya jadi aku akan sarapan di rumah Profesor besok," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah memerah juga walaupun dia sedang berbohong lagi kepada Ran.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Ran sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," ucap Shinichi.

Ran melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarga Kudo dan pulang ke rumahnya.

XXX

"Sherry, aku pergi sekarang," ucap Shuichi setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho.

Lalu Shuichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Profesor Agasa.

"Profesor, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Shuichi sambil menjabat tangan Profesor Agasa.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku senang kau datang ke sini. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku harap secepatnya. Aku tidak bisa jauh dari sini untuk waktu yang lama," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Profesor Agasa kemudian dia melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Shiho pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Shuichi ketika mereka sudah berdiri di luar pintu.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku merindukanmu," jawab Shiho sehingga membuat Shuichi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali," ucap Shuichi kemudian dia mencium kening Shiho. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Shuichi lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Shiho.

Shiho menatap kepergian Shuichi lalu dia menghela nafas setelah Shuichi menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian dia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Yang namanya perasaan memang bisa menjadi sangat rumit kadang-kadang.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shiho sudah akan duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan ketika ada orang yang menekan bel pintu. Shiho pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Shiho pada Profesor Agasa yang hendak berdiri dari kursinya lalu dia bergegas ke pintu depan. Begitu dia membuka pintu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan tetangganya sekaligus teman baiknya yaitu Shinichi. Dia menatap Shinichi sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa menutup pintu karena dia pikir Shinichi datang untuk mencari Profesor Agasa.

Melihat Shiho berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, Shinichi segera meraih pergelangan tangan Shiho untuk menghentikannya. Sesuai harapannya, Shiho pun berbalik kembali untuk menatapnya, namun hatinya langsung terasa seperti ditusuk pisau ketika dia menatap mata Shiho. Mata itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa sakit ketika menatap matanya. Dia refleks menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena dia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang, setelah dia melukai Shiho begitu dalam dengan sikapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Karena itu tolong maafkan aku," ucap Shinichi bertubi-tubi.

Shiho tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun selama beberapa lama sampai akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Shinichi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi dengan begitu saja, Shinichi sudah tahu bahwa Shiho telah menerimanya kembali, bahwa mereka sudah berteman kembali. Bibirnya pun membentuk senyuman. Dia baru tahu bahwa memeluk Shiho ternyata terasa begitu nyaman.

"_Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi meskipun dia menjadi milik orang lain. Selama aku bisa bicara dengannya, selama aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku dan selama aku menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, itu tidak ada artinya,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Profesor Agasa yang bingung karena Shiho tidak juga muncul di meja makan padahal Shiho sudah pergi cukup lama ke pintu depan, bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dia terkejut ketika menemukan Shinichi dan Shiho berpelukan di dekat pintu. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum lega. Dia bersyukur sekaligus merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Shinichi dan Shiho rukun lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang paling dia sayangi jadi melihat mereka berdua bermusuhan seperti sebelumnya membuatnya sedih.

"_Akhirnya badai itu berlalu,"_ ucap Profesor Agasa dalam hati.

XXX

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu. Baru minta maaf, sudah makan begitu banyak," ucap Shiho sinis ketika melihat Shinichi sarapan dengan lahap.

"Oi! Oi! Kau tahu kan aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Aku butuh banyak makan untuk mengembalikan kondisiku," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah kesal.

"Alasan saja," ucap Shiho.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia meneruskan sarapannya.

Profesor Agasa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua.

"_Padahal mereka berdua baru saja baikan,"_ batin Profesor Agasa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Ran ingin berkenalan denganmu. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajaknya makan malam di sini malam ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Jadi kau belum menceritakan padanya tentang Conan dan Ai ya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Belum. Aku juga belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan menceritakannya atau tidak. Sepertinya kalau aku cerita, semuanya akan bertambah rumit," jawab Shinichi.

"Begitu. Yah, semuanya terserah padamu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur tapi aku pikir aku tidak ingin kau menceritakan tentang Ai padanya. Ai tidak ada hubungannya dengannya," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Walaupun aku menceritakan tentang Conan padanya suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan buka mulut tentang Ai," ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Itu hakmu untuk menyembunyikannya. Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku nanti malam?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho diam sejenak untuk berpikir kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku hanya sampai jam 4 sore di kantor. Aku rasa aku bisa mengusahakan makan malam yang sesuai," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Terima kasih," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah gembira.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Kami sudah jadian dua minggu yang lalu," jawab Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Shiho dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya, begitu?" tanya Shinichi kesal karena dia pikir Shiho sedang mengejeknya.

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar mengagetkanku. Bukankah kau sudah berkali-kali gagal menyatakan cinta padanya? Makanya aku jadi kaget," jawab Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu," seru Shinichi kesal sementara Shiho hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

Shiho kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya dengan setengah melamun.

"_Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Apakah aku sudah... Tapi bagaimana bisa?"_ pikir Shiho.

Sementara itu, Profesor Agasa menatap Shiho dengan khawatir tanpa disadari oleh Shiho dan Shinichi.

"_Ai-kun, apa kau masih saja..."_ batin Profesor Agasa.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Hattori?" tanya Shinichi.

"Baik," jawab Shiho singkat sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi langsung menyesal karena menanyakan itu karena dia merasa hatinya seperti teriris. Dia bisa melihat dari senyum dan tatapan mata Shiho bahwa Shiho sangat menikmati hubungannya dengan Heiji.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku harus segera menjemput Ran agar kami tidak terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap Shiho.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shinichi-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk kemudian bergegas keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Profesor Agasa, Shinichi menghela nafas.

"_Semua ini begitu berat. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

"Heiji, kenapa hari minggu kemarin kau menghilang lagi?" tanya Kazuha dengan suaranya yang keras. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas sambil menunggu bel masuk.

"Aku ada kasus," jawab Heiji singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Biasanya kan kau selalu mengajakku?" tanya Kazuha lagi.

"Dengar ya. Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu. Kau sendiri yang selalu ingin ikut," jawab Heiji.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku, aho?" seru Kazuha.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu karena kasus yang kemarin itu berbahaya. Puas?" ucap Heiji dengan kesal karena dari tadi Kazuha memaksanya untuk berbohong.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Kazuha yang sepertinya percaya pada kebohongan Heiji sehingga Heiji jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut aku sepulang sekolah. Aku baru saja menerima kasus baru," ucap Heiji untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

"Eeh, kasus lagi? Aku jadi heran. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau banyak menerima permintaan kasus? Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, kau langsung bertemu klien," ucap Kazuha bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sekarang aku memang sudah terkenal. Lagipula aku sangat menikmatinya," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Cih, detektif aho sepertimu mana mungkin bisa terkenal," ejek Kazuha.

"Apa katamu?" seru Heiji kesal tapi kemudian bel masuk berdering sehingga Heiji hanya bisa menggerutu di tempat duduknya.

"_Kata-kata Kazuha memang ada benarnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang menerima banyak kasus. Tepatnya setelah aku pacaran dengan Shiho. Apa mungkin Shiho membawa keberuntungan dalam karir detektifku? Pasti begitu. Aku memang beruntung,"_ pikir Heiji sambil tersenyum.

**Bersambung...**


	9. Posesif dan Kutukan yang Hilang

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak kepada Sheila Kudo, conanlovers, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, shirayuki nao, Poyo-chan, CherryBlossom01, Mengde the Cuirassier, azalea, Airin Aizawa, Fumiya Ninna 19, Maymay-kun, rachel moore, angel and cool guy, Jessica Kristiaji dan shinichi kudo-san atas komennya!

Maaf kali ini aku nggak bisa balas komennya karena internetku lagi putus nyambung. Tapi pertanyaan2 kalian pasti akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya. Kalau untuk fic selanjutnya setelah fic ini selesai, request dari Poppy-san yaitu Rye x Sherry rated M.

Nggak nyangka udah sampai chapter 9. Semoga para pembaca tidak bosan walaupun fic ini sampai belasan chapter.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Posesif dan Kutukan yang Hilang**

"Kazuha-chan, kau harus lebih lembut pada Hattori-kun," ucap Nanako, sahabat baik Kazuha saat jam istirahat.

"Tapi itu sangat sulit. Aku malah jadi gugup sehingga akhirnya aku bersuara keras," ucap Kazuha.

Nanako menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau terus keras padanya, kalian tidak akan bisa romantis. Apa kau mau hubungan kalian tidak ada kemajuan terus? Hattori-kun saja sudah kelihatan lebih lembut sekarang," ucap Nanako.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia kelihatan lebih lembut?" tanya Kazuha.

"Aku bisa lihat dari tatapan matanya. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya berapi-api itu, sekarang terlihat lebih tenang," jawab Nanako.

"Nanako-chan, kenapa kau bisa tahu begitu banyak? Jangan-jangan kau suka pada Heiji ya?" tanya Kazuha dengan tatapan curiga sehingga Nanako pun tertawa.

"Kazuha-chan, aku rasa kau juga harus mengatasi masalah cemburuanmu itu. Laki-laki itu tidak suka jika pacarnya terlalu posesif, kau tahu?" jawab Nanako.

"Habisnya, kau sepertinya lebih tahu daripada aku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Heiji. Aku hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan apanya yang berbeda," ucap Kazuha dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting, saat kalian berdua pergi menemui klien nanti, kau harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya, kau mengerti?" ucap Nanako.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," ucap Kazuha.

XXX

"Apa semuanya sudah matang?" tanya Profesor Agasa pada Shiho yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Sudah," jawab Shiho.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Shiho dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya khawatir kau terlalu lelah," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Profesor," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu di luar.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Profesor Agasa kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

Shiho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian melepas celemeknya dan menggantungnya di tempatnya. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut tamunya.

"Oh, ini dia, Ran, perkenalkan, ini Shiho Miyano. Shiho, ini Ran Mouri," ucap Shinichi memperkenalkan kedua wanita yang ada di ruang tamu.

Ran memandang Shiho dengan sangat kaget. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Shiho yang sebenarnya benar-benar jauh dari Shiho yang dibayangkannya. Shiho yang sebenarnya tidak berpenampilan seperti kutu buku tapi seperti model yang feminim. Dari tatapan mata Shiho, Ran bisa mengetahui bahwa Shiho adalah wanita yang cerdas, karena tatapan matanya mirip dengan tatapan mata Shinichi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Shiho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ran segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan dia buru-buru membalas uluran tangan Shiho.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Ran dengan sedikit gugup dan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kudo-kun banyak bercerita tentangmu. Dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan wanita yang baik dan cantik sepertimu," ucap Shiho.

"Eh, tidak. Kau terlalu banyak memujiku," ucap Ran dengan wajah tambah merah.

"Tidak kok," ucap Shiho kemudian menoleh ke Shinichi. "Ya kan, Tantei-san," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum manis sehingga membuat Shinichi kesal karena dia tahu Shiho sedang menggodanya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita di meja makan," ucap Profesor Agasa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ketiga orang remaja itu mengangguk tanda setuju lalu mengikuti Profesor Agasa ke ruang makan. Lalu Ran melihat Shinichi menarik Shiho agar mendekat kepadanya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Shiho sehingga membuat perasaan Ran menjadi tidak enak.

"Kau ingat kan, skenario yang kukarang dan jangan lupa bahwa Hattori belum ingin hubungan kalian ketahuan oleh keluarganya jadi kau harus tutup mulut," bisik Shinichi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memang kau pikir aku bodoh," bisik Shiho dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Aku sangat khawatir dengan hobimu yang suka mengerjai orang itu," bisik Shinichi dengan wajah kesal juga.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari bagaimana Shinichi dan Shiho berkenalan, pacar Shiho yang tinggal di luar kota dan pekerjaan Shiho.

"Makan malamnya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Profesor, Miyano-san. Maaf kalau kami sudah merepotkan," ucap Ran saat berpamitan.

"Tidak merepotkan kok," ucap Profesor Agasa dan disetujui oleh Shiho dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku pikir aku akan makan malam di sini setiap hari," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengijinkanmu makan malam di sini setiap hari," ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau selalu makan seperti orang kelaparan. Kau bisa menghabiskan persediaan makanan di rumah ini," jawab Shiho.

"Oi! Oi! Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya," ucap Shiho.

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku akan makan malam di sini setiap hari," ucap Shinichi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Shinichi, aku bisa membawakan makan malam untukmu setiap hari jadi kau tidak perlu merepotkan Miyano-san," ucap Ran.

"Tidak usah, Ran. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Aku kan pacarmu. Itu sudah tugasku," ucap Ran.

"Tidak apa Ran. Aku akan makan di sini setiap hari karena wanita ini harus membayar semua yang telah dilakukannya padaku," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Ran dan Shiho bersamaan. Mereka berdua menatap Shinichi dengan bingung tapi Shinichi tidak mempedulikannya dan menggandeng tangan Ran.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya," ucap Shinichi lalu dia menoleh ke Ran. "Ayo, aku antar kau pulang," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia melangkah pergi sambil menarik Ran.

Shiho melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"_Memangnya apa lagi yang sudah kulakukan?"_ tanya Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Ran membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur. Dia belum bisa tidur karena pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju pada Shiho. Selama makan malam tadi, dia bisa melihat bahwa Shiho dan Shinichi punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Sejak kecil, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Shinichi jadi ketika ada wanita lain yang muncul, dia jadi merasa tidak aman. Apalagi kalau wanita itu cantik dan pintar serta tinggal di sebelah rumah pacarnya itu.

Ucapan Shinichi juga membuat Ran bertanya-tanya. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Shiho kepada Shinichi? Dia sudah mencoba bertanya tadi tapi Shinichi hanya bilang bahwa dia tidak perlu tahu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka jika Shinichi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Selain itu, dia juga baru tahu bahwa Shiho masih berusia 18 tahun, hanya setahun di atasnya dan Shinichi.

Ran kemudian menghela nafas.

"_Sudahlah Ran. Miyano-san sudah punya pacar dan Shinichi adalah pacarmu. Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang macam-macam,"_ ucap Ran pada dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

XXX

Shiho berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan Heiji yang sedang menceritakan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya serta kekesalannya pada Kazuha yang bertingkah semakin aneh dan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kazuha karena harus membohonginya, lewat telepon. Tiba-tiba air mata Shiho mengalir tanpa bisa dia cegah. Dia pun menangis dalam diam sambil terus mendengarkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?" tanya Heiji setelah dia selesai bercerita.

"Lancar," jawab Shiho singkat dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Jangan-jangan kau menangis ya? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada masalah tadi?" tanya Heiji dengan khawatir ketika dia menyadari ada yang aneh dalam suara Shiho.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shiho sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" ucap Heiji memaksa.

"Kutukanku sudah terangkat, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Kutukan? Kutukan apa?" tanya Heiji.

"Kutukan yang selalu membuat hatiku sakit," jawab Shiho.

Heiji hanya diam dan menunggu Shiho melanjutkan karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau ada di sini, aku pasti akan memelukmu dan menangis di bahumu sekarang karena aku sangat senang," ucap Shiho.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Heiji dengan muram sehingga Shiho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukankah aku bilang aku sangat senang sekarang? Seharusnya kau memberiku selamat. Aku akan memeluk boneka ikan hiuku sebagai ganti dirimu," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu ketika kau membutuhkanku. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna," ucap Heiji.

"Jangan merasa begitu. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hubungan kita dan kau jauh lebih baik daripada pacarku yang sebelumnya," ucap Shiho.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Heiji dengan ragu.

"Sudah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau juga harus mengatur kasus-kasus yang kau tangani dan memilah-milah mana yang harus kau tangani. Kalau kau menerima semua klien, lama-lama kau bisa kolaps karena kelelahan," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak akan. Staminaku sangat bagus kok. Lagipula aku sangat menikmatinya," ucap Heiji.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku kan hanya tidak mau kau sakit," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggerutu.

"Ya, baik-baik. Aku akan melakukan saranmu," ucap Heiji sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Itu baru pacarku!" ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Heiji memerah. "Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kita bicara lagi besok."

"Oke. Selamat tidur," ucap Heiji.

"Selamat tidur," sahut Shiho.

Shiho meletakkan ponselnya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya lalu meraih boneka ikan hiunya dan memeluknya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Perasaannya terasa ringan karena doanya sudah dikabulkan. Doa yang berisi permintaan agar kutukannya berakhir, kutukan cinta yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit.

_"Mungkin ini semua karenamu, Heiji-kun,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Hari-hari Shiho selanjutnya berlangsung dengan normal. Heiji meneleponnya setiap malam. Shuichi kadang-kadang mengiriminya email, menceritakan perkembangan pengunduran dirinya. Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko juga kadang-kadang datang untuk main game dan dia bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Shinichi selalu datang ke rumah Profesor Agasa setiap pagi dan malam untuk makan. Setelah makan malam, Shinichi biasanya tidak langsung pulang tapi malah nongkrong di depan TV bersamanya sambil mengerjakan PR sementara dia sendiri sibuk dengan laptopnya. Profesor Agasa kadang-kadang bergabung dengan mereka jika sedang tidak ada proyek untuk nonton TV. Selebihnya, Profesor biasanya bekerja di ruang bawah tanah sehingga mereka hanya berdua saja.

Sebenarnya Shiho agak heran kenapa Shinichi selalu nongkrong di rumah Profesor setiap malam sehingga suatu hari dia pun bertanya pada Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kenapa sih kau suka sekali nongkrong di sini? Bukankah lebih baik kau nongkrong di rumah pacarmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Di sini lebih baik. Setidaknya di sini aku cuma mendapatkan tatapan mautmu, kalau di sana aku akan mendapatkan teriakan pemabuk dan kadang-kadang aku juga dapat tatapan maut ibunya Ran kalau dia sedang berkunjung," jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi bukankah itu impas. Setidaknya kau mendapatkan tatapan penuh cinta dari pacarmu," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Ha ha ha," ucap Shinichi tertawa garing.

"Oh ya, kalau kau sudah selesai, aku ingin kau mengantarku belanja ke supermarket," ucap Shiho.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku membayar belanjaanmu kan?" tanya Shinichi dengan curiga.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku akan mengeceknya dulu," jawab Shiho sambil membuka dompet Shinichi yang entah bagaimana sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, itu kan dompetku!" seru Shinichi sambil berusaha merebut dompetnya kembali tapi Shiho segera menghindar karena dia belum melihat isinya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau punya cukup uang. Kalau begitu 50-50 ya," ucap Shiho sambil melempar dompet itu kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Dasar!" gerutu Shinichi sambil memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke sakunya sementara Shiho hanya tertawa.

Shinichi kembali menekuni PR-nya dan 15 menit kemudian dia sudah selesai.

"Aku sudah selesai, berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oke," jawab Shiho kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah dalam perjalanan ke supermarket. Mereka berjalan kaki sambil berdebat tentang bahan makanan yang akan mereka beli. Sesampainya di supermarket, Shiho langsung menuju ke tempat bahan makanan segar sementara Shinichi mengikutinya sambil mendorong troli belanjaan. Beberapa orang yang sedang berbelanja di situ sampai mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan muda karena mereka terlihat begitu serasi, apalagi ketika Shinichi merengek pada Shiho untuk membeli sesuatu dan Shiho menolaknya dengan tegas. Mungkin Shinichi lupa kalau sebenarnya dia bisa membelinya sendiri.

"Hei, Shiho, ada stand aksesoris di sana. Ayo kita lihat," ucap Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho sehingga Shiho pun mengikutinya.

"Apa kau mau beli untuk pacarmu?" tanya Shiho sesampainya di stand aksesoris tersebut.

"Tidak. Ran sudah punya banyak. Aku ingin beli untukmu," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan heran kemudian dia menempelkan bagian belakang telapak tangan kanannya di kening Shinichi.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak demam," ucap Shiho dengan heran sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Oi! Oi! Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Aku hanya heran karena kau ingin membelikanku sesuatu seperti ini makanya kupikir kau demam," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa geli.

"Terserah. Kau kan teman baikku makanya aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau membelikanku dompet Fusae yang kuinginkan itu," ucap Shiho.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Kita pulang saja," ucap Shinichi dongkol.

"Ya, ya, aku mau. Begitu saja marah," ucap Shiho sambil menahan Shinichi agar tidak pergi kemudian mereka berdua mulai melihat-lihat aksesoris yang dipajang di stand tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ran baru saja masuk ke supermarket tersebut untuk membeli bir ayahnya. Ayahnya terus merengek minta dibelikan bir dan kebetulan sedang ada diskon untuk produk bir di supermarket tersebut sehingga dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket tersebut.

Ran berjalan sambil melihat-lihat dan secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Shinichi. Dia pun tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menghampiri Shinichi namun langkahnya segera terhenti ketika dia melihat Shinichi mengambil sebuah jepit rambut dan memasangkannya di rambut seorang wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia mengenali wanita itu sebagai Shiho dan senyum langsung lenyap dari bibirnya.

Entah kenapa Ran segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang bisa membuatnya tidak terlihat oleh Shinichi dan Shiho sementara dia mengawasi mereka. Setelah bersembunyi, dia melihat Shiho memasangkan jepit rambut di rambut Shinichi dengan paksa kemudian tertawa sementara Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan jepit rambut itu dari rambutnya. Lalu dia melihat penjaga stand aksesoris memberikan nota pada Shinichi lalu Shinichi dan Shiho pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka yang ada di dalam troli yang didorong oleh Shinichi. Setelah itu, dia melihat Shinichi dan Shiho keluar dari supermarket sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka.

Ran keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Bukankah seharusnya yang bersama Shinichi tadi adalah dirinya? Tapi kenapa Shiho yang ada di sana dan dia hanya menjadi penonton? Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya cemburu pada Shiho tapi dia punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

**Bersambung...**


	10. Apa Kau Suka Padaku

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak kepada shinichi kudo-san, rachel moore, shirayuki nao, CherryBlossom01, conanlovers, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, Jessica Kristiaji, poppysjahbandi, poyo-chan, Nami-chan, Airin Aizawa, Maymay-kun, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS dan ShinYi atas komennya!

shinichi kudo-san : Ya harus antri dulu, soalnya aku udah ada agenda fic Rye x Sherry rated M sama fic AiCon multichap. Nggak pa2 kan?

rachel moore : Aku nggak pernah baca Magic Kaito jadi aku nggak tahu Akako itu seperti apa.

shirayuki nao : Fic Rye x Sherry-nya rencananya cuma two-shot berjudul Prolog dan Epilog. Itu bocorannya. Kalau dari hasil analisis kasus Reuni dengan Organisasi Hitam, yang Ai kembali jadi Shiho di hotel Haido, bisa disimpulkan kalau Shiho kemungkinan besar punya hubungan khusus dengan Gin. Gin membayangkan Shiho yang telanjang dan bisa mengenali Shiho hanya dengan bermodalkan sehelai rambut Shiho. Gin itu juga merupakan pembunuh yang efisien tapi dia nggak langsung membunuh Shiho yang ada di cerobong asap. Dia menunggu Shiho sampai di atap supaya dia bisa memberikan kematian yang menurutnya indah bagi Shiho. Isi pembicaraan mereka di atap juga bisa menjadi petunjuk. Yah, kalau dibandingin sama pacar yang 'sakit' kayak Gin sih, ya mending Heiji. He he he.

CherryBlossom01 : Tenang aja. Semuanya bakal ada penjelasannya kok. Tinggal tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. He he he.

conanlovers : Wah, kayaknya susah tuh. He he he.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Nggak apa. Semoga aja nggak jadi rumit.

Jessica Kristiaji : Dicaci maki? Kejam amat? Kalau memang mau nulis ya nulis aja. Kalau di fandom yang rame kayak Naruto ya wajar aja kalau ada flamer. Diterima aja dengan lapang dada.

poppysjahbandi : Aku juga terharu.

poyo-chan : Dulu pernah baca sampai jilid 9 terus malah tambah bingung dan nggak ngeh jadi aku berhenti membacanya.

Nami-chan : Selamat datang kembali. Wah, aku belum tahu sampai chapter berapa, yang jelas bakalan sampai belasan.

Airin Aizawa : Kutukan apa hayo? Coba tebak! Pacar Shiho yang sebelumnya atau lebih tepatnya pacar Sherry itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang seksi, berkulit putih dan berambut pirang panjang. Siapakah dia?

Maymay-kun : Ya, bagus, bagus. XD

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Update-ku sebenarnya punya pola kok. Kalau kamu bisa menebaknya, kamu akan tahu kapan update selanjutnya. He he he.

ShinYi : Hati Ran nggak kenapa2 kok. Fic AiCon-nya nanti habis Rye x Sherry rated M.

Chapter 10 is coming. Isinya masih tentang kerumitan perasaan tokoh-tokohnya dan Shuichi is back.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Apa Kau Suka Padaku?**

Akhir pekan berikutnya, Heiji datang ke rumah Profesor Agasa saat hari sudah sore dengan wajah yang kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku," omel Shiho setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak," ucap Heiji.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku bertemu denganmu hanya seminggu sekali. Setidaknya kita harus jalan-jalan," ucap Heiji.

"Tapi...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Heiji.

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya sedikit lelah. Itu saja," ucap Heiji.

"Baiklah, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shiho.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ke Tropical Land?" tawar Heiji dan itu langsung membuat Shiho tertawa.

"_Dia benar-benar sudah gila,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Heiji dengan kesal namun Shiho hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke bioskop. Aku ingin nonton film," ucap Shiho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heiji.

"Oh, mmm, baiklah," ucap Heiji dengan agak bingung karena perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba.

Sesampainya di tempat pembelian tiket, Shiho membeli tiket film bergenre komedi romantis sementara Heiji terus-menerus menguap di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua membeli pop corn dan es kopi lalu masuk dan mencari tempat duduk mereka di dalam bioskop. Setelah menemukannya, mereka duduk dan tak lama kemudian ruangan itu menjadi gelap, menandakan bahwa film akan segera dimulai.

Saat lagu opening film dimainkan, Shiho tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani bahu kirinya sehingga dia menoleh dan menemukan kepala Heiji yang sepertinya sudah tertidur di bahunya. Dia tersenyum kemudian dia membelai rambut Heiji.

"_Kau pasti bekerja sangat keras. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahunmu,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Heiji sendiri sebenarnya saat itu masih setengah tertidur. Dia tahu filmnya sudah dimulai dan dia harus menontonnya agar Shiho tidak kecewa tapi dia sudah terlalu nyaman untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Shiho. Apalagi ketika dia merasakan Shiho membelai rambutnya. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat dan dia tidak mampu lagi untuk membukanya. Pikirannya pun langsung hanyut dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho berhenti membelai rambut Heiji dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada layar lebar di depannya.

XXX

"Maaf," ucap Heiji saat dia dan Shiho melangkah keluar dari bioskop.

"Huh? Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Shiho yang sudah terlalu sering mendengar Heiji minta maaf padanya.

"Aku memaksamu pergi kencan denganku tapi aku malah ketiduran," jawab Heiji.

"Yah, untung saja kita tidak jadi ke Tropical Land. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tadi pergi ke sana," ucap Shiho.

Heiji langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shiho dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan ketiduran?" tanya Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, kau orang yang sangat keras kepala. Hanya itu yang kutahu," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum simpul kemudian dia meneruskan langkahnya sambil menarik tangan Heiji.

Heiji hanya bisa terdiam. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatinya. Baru kali ini dia merasa diperhatikan dengan begitu dalam oleh seseorang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di sana?" tanya Shiho sambil menunjuk salah satu cafe steak yang ada di dekat gedung bioskop sehingga lamunan Heiji pun buyar.

"Uh, baiklah," jawab Heiji.

Selama makan malam, Heiji dan Shiho membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang kejadian yang mereka alami sehari-hari.

"Aku jadi iri pada Kudo. Dia makan masakan buatanmu dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu kapan saja," ucap Heiji saat mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

"Yah, namanya juga tetangga," ucap Shiho.

"Seharusnya aku pindah sekolah ke sini," ucap Heiji.

"Jangan begitu, bukankah kau punya banyak pekerjaan di barat?" ucap Shiho.

"Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja," ucap Heiji.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" goda Shiho.

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja... argh sudahlah," ucap Heiji frustasi. Dia saja tidak tahu apakah dia suka pada Shiho atau tidak jadi bagaimana mungkin dia tahu apakah dia cemburu atau tidak. Sementara itu Shiho hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh iya, Heiji-kun, Kudo-kun pernah bilang padaku bahwa kemungkinan besar kau menyukai teman masa kecilmu, Toyama-san. Kau juga sering cerita tentang dia padaku. Apa kau memang suka padanya?" tanya Shiho.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau cemburu ya?" ucap Heiji sambil nyengir untuk menggoda Shiho tapi Shiho menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu. Kalau kau memang suka pada orang lain, lebih baik kau tidak memaksakan diri. Aku sudah bilang kan, kau itu orang yang keras kepala," ucap Shiho.

Heiji langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Shiho.

"Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menikmati kebersamaan kita, begitu?" tanya Heiji dengan marah.

"Apa kau suka padaku?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Heiji tertegun dan cengkeramannya di bahu Shiho mengendur dan akhirnya lepas. Dia hanya menatap Shiho seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan sehingga Shiho akhirnya menghela nafas.

Shiho menggandeng tangan Heiji dan mulai melangkah lagi. Heiji pun mengikutinya dengan masih setengah melamun.

"Kau tahu, Heiji-kun, mengalah itu sangat menyakitkan. Terutama jika kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan kau harus mengalah pada orang lain. Aku tidak mau cinta yang seperti itu lagi," ucap Shiho lalu dia berhenti melangkah karena mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Profesor Agasa.

Shiho menatap wajah Heiji dan Heiji pun balas menatapnya. Kemudian Heiji mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua dan memeluk Shiho.

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaanku, Shiho. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kujanjikan padamu, jika suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalah pada siapapun," ucap Heiji.

"Lalu bagaimana jika saat itu kau tidak cinta padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Apa memang begitu sulit untuk jatuh cinta padamu?" Heiji balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Shiho.

"Aku pikir itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku belum jatuh cinta padamu saat kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Heiji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Shiho tanpa menjawab.

"_Jika kau terus memperhatikanku dan memperlakukanku seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu?"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heiji pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Shiho.

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Aku akan menyeleksi kasus-kasus yang akan kutangani jadi aku tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini lagi," ucap Heiji.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Katakan pada Profesor, aku tidak bisa mampir karena ini sudah terlalu malam," ucap Heiji.

Shiho pun mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu Heiji mencium keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Heiji.

"Sampai jumpa," sahut Shiho.

"_Kenapa detektif suka sekali menjanjikan sesuatu padaku? Dan kenapa aku selalu percaya pada janji mereka?"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati sambil menatap punggung Heiji yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Mereka seperti bersepakat untuk membiarkan waktu yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa seperti biasa, tanpa mempedulikan kata cinta yang hanya akan menjadi beban dalam hubungan mereka.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi keluar?" tanya Shiho pada Shuichi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu Profesor Agasa. Shuichi baru saja tiba dari Amerika sore itu, tepat sebulan setelah kepergiannya.

"Tidak. Atasanku tidak mengijinkanku. Dia bilang dia membutuhkanku karena FBI baru saja mendeteksi sebuah organisasi yang sejenis dengan Organisasi Hitam di Amerika. Dia ingin mempromosikanku untuk memimpin operasi ini karena pengalamanku melawan Organisasi Hitam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak," jawab Shuichi.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau sudah mendapat promosi di usia semuda ini. Bosmu yang kemarin itu kelihatannya sudah cukup tua," komentar Shiho.

Shuichi hanya tersenyum setengah hati mendengar komentar Shiho. Shiho juga menyadari hal itu tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lalu ada orang yang membuka pintu yaitu Profesor Agasa yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya. Dia sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama temannya dan selalu pulang saat menjelang malam. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Shuichi dan bergabung dengan Shuichi dan Shiho di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuat makan malam.

Ketika Shiho kembali ke ruang tamu, Shinichi ternyata sudah ada di sana. Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di ruang tamu itu sepertinya sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu tidak lain adalah sepakbola. Sejak Jepang berhasil mencapai babak 8 besar di Piala Dunia, semua orang memang jadi terkena demam bola dan mulai tertarik untuk lebih memperhatikan persepakbolaan Jepang. Shiho mengajak mereka bertiga makan malam dan mereka pun mengikuti Shiho ke ruang makan. Setelah makan, Profesor Agasa pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sementara Shiho, Shuichi dan Shinichi pergi ke depan TV untuk menunggu siaran langsung Liga Jepang.

"Rye, lebih baik kau mandi dulu," ucap Shiho ketika Profesor Agasa sudah bergabung bersama mereka bertiga di ruang TV.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Karena kau kelihatan lusuh dan kau bau," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya tidak seburuk itu," ucap Shuichi dengan cuek sehingga Shiho memberinya tatapan membunuh. Awalnya Shuichi tidak terpengaruh, tapi lama-lama dia merinding juga. "Baik, baik, berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ucap Shuichi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya di karpet dengan enggan sehingga Profesor Agasa dan Shinichi tertawa melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua sudah sering merasakan tatapan maut Shiho dan itu selalu membuat mereka ketakutan jadi mereka sangat senang melihat ada korban baru.

Shuichi memberikan tatapan kesal pada Profesor Agasa dan Shinichi karena mereka berdua menertawakannya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi dengan cepat karena tidak ingin ketinggalan siaran langsungnya sehingga 15 menit kemudian dia sudah duduk kembali di sebelah Shinichi di karpet. Sementara itu Profesor Agasa dan Shiho duduk di sofa.

Selama menonton pertandingan, Shuichi menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi lutut Shiho dan hanya mengangkatnya kalau ada peluang yang kemungkinan besar berbuah gol. Tentu saja Shinichi langsung memandangnya dengan marah tapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran dan tatapan menantang. Dia melihat Shinichi ragu sejenak namun kemudian Shinichi bergerak mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi lutut Shiho yang lain. Shiho melihat mereka berdua dengan heran tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Profesor Agasa juga memandang Shinichi dengan heran. Namun perhatian mereka segera teralih kembali ke pertandingan.

Setelah siaran langsung Liga Jepang, Profesor Agasa pamit untuk tidur karena dia sudah mengantuk sementara Shiho pergi ke kamarnya karena Heiji meneleponnya. Shinichi dan Shuichi tetap bertahan di tempatnya untuk menunggu siaran langsung Liga Inggris.

XXX

"Heiji-kun, apa kau akan datang ke sini besok?" tanya Shiho setelah Heiji selesai bercerita tentang kasus terbarunya dan ujian kenaikan kelas, lewat telepon.

"Ya, seperti biasanya. Besok kita akan benar-benar pergi kencan ke Tropical Land," jawab Heiji.

"Umm, Heiji-kun, sebenarnya besok aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Heiji.

"Rye akan kembali ke Amerika besok makanya aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebelum dia berangkat," jawab Shiho. Wajah Heiji langsung memucat dan rasa sesak di hatinya seperti ketika Shuichi mengerjainya kembali lagi.

"Shiho, kau tidak suka padanya, kan?" tanya Heiji dengan panik.

"Tidak seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran dan perasaannya, makanya aku ingin meringankannya walaupun sedikit," jawab Shiho.

"Ooo, begitu," ucap Heiji suram. Dari suaranya, Shiho bisa menebak kalau Heiji tetap tidak suka pada ide Shiho kencan dengan Shuichi walaupun hanya sekali.

"Heiji-kun, aku tahu kau tidak suka. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Kalau kau marah padaku, aku akan menerimanya. Bahkan kalau kau ingin putus pun, aku akan menerimanya," ucap Shiho.

"Aku memang tidak suka. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan putus denganmu... Tunggu dulu, ini bukan salah satu rencanamu untuk membuatku ingin putus denganmu kan?" tanya Heiji dengan nada curiga.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" Shiho balik bertanya sambil nyengir.

"Hei!" seru Heiji kesal sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Aku sendiri belum ada keinginan putus denganmu kok. Kalau aku ingin putus denganmu, aku akan mengatakannya dengan tegas di hadapanmu, bukannya membuatmu ingin putus denganku," ucap Shiho.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan dengannya, aku tidak keberatan walaupun aku tidak suka," ucap Heiji masih dengan nada muram.

"Oww, terima kasih ya, pacarku yang baik. Oh ya, karena kau sudah mengabulkan keinginanku, apa kau ingin sesuatu sebagai gantinya? Bagaimana kalau ciuman seperti pada saat di Hokkaido itu? Aku benar-benar merindukan ciumanmu yang itu," ucap Shiho untuk menggoda Heiji dan mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam deh," gumam Heiji namun wajahnya dan telinganya memerah seluruhnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi? Padahal aku sangat menikmatinya ketika aku duduk di pangkuanmu," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Shi... ho...," erang Heiji dengan putus asa agar Shiho berhenti membuatnya malu dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Shiho hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Aku ingin nonton Liga Inggris sekarang. Kita bicara lagi besok, oke?" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, selamat malam," ucap Heiji.

"Selamat malam," sahut Shiho.

"_Ciuman, huh? Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Tapi membayangkannya saja, aku sudah merasa malu dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku benar-benar aho,"_ rutuk Heiji pada dirinya sendiri tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dengan wajah bangga. _"Tapi sudah dua kali dia bilang dia suka ciumanku dan dia bahkan menginginkannya lagi."_

**Bersambung...**_  
><em>


	11. Jangan Lari

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak kepada shinichi kudo-san, rachel moore, shirayuki nao, conanlovers, Airin Aizawa, Jessica Kristiaji, Kongming the Fierce, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, alif dan poppysjahbandi atas komennya!

shinichi kudo-san : Kalau aku biasanya mikir awalnya dan endingnya dulu terus mikir main plotnya, terus nongkrong di depan lepy dan mulai mengetik. Kalau main plotnya jelas, adegan-adegannya bisa mengalir sendiri saat nongkrong di depan lepy. Kalau susah membayangkan plot yang panjang, latihan dengan one-shot aja dulu. Terus kalau mau publish di FFN, ya bikin akun dulu. Kalau mau ngobrol lebih banyak, bisa lewat FB. XD

rachel moore : Iya, tapi karena dia cuma muncul sedikit, aku nggak tahu dia itu karakter seperti apa. Sama seperti Aoko dan Hakuba, aku juga nggak tahu dia itu karakter kayak apa. Makanya kalau aku nulis tentang Kaitou KID, aku selalu ngasih warning bahwa KID yang ada di ceritaku adalah KID yang di Detektif Conan soalnya ada yang bilang KID di Detektif Conan dan Magic Kaito itu beda banget sifatnya.

shirayuki nao : Yah, se-cool apapun seorang cowok, pasti ada sisi manjanya. Tergantung dia mau nunjukin sama siapa sisi manjanya itu. Bisa ibunya atau istrinya atau saudara perempuannya.

conanlovers : Aku bener-bener belum tahu. Tapi pasti sampai belasan walaupun aku nggak tahu sampai berapa belas.

Airin Aizawa : Karena mereka suka bermain-main (flirting) dengan Shiho. Kayak Ai yang juga suka bermain-main (flirting) dengan Conan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Jessica Kristiaji : Nggak suka Akai x Shiho ya?

Kongming the Fierce : Pasti jadi. Selamat ya karena undangannya tembus Jogja.

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Hmm, tapi final Liga Champion tahun ini, timnya Shinichi semua nih...

alif : Nanti bakal ada saingan tapi OC dan munculnya juga cuma sebentar. Tujuannya juga cuma agar hubungan Shiho dan Heiji diketahui oleh orang tua Heiji dan publik tanpa rencana. Mereka manggil pakai codename soalnya menurutku mereka saling mengenal dengan nama itu. Kayaknya bakalan kaku kalau mereka harus kenalan lagi pakai nama asli.

poppysjahbandi : Iya Cu, ini lanjutannya. XD

Chapter 11! Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Jangan Lari**

Keesokan paginya, Shiho keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Shinichi dan Shuichi masih tertidur di atas karpet di depan TV. Shiho tersenyum melihat mereka berdua tidur dengan tumpang tindih. Salah satu lengan Shuichi membentang di atas dada Shinichi sementara salah satu kaki Shinichi menumpang di atas kaki Shuichi.

"_Mereka kelihatan sangat lucu. Coba kalau ada kaki di kepala, pasti lebih lucu,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Shiho meraih remote TV untuk mematikan TV yang masih menyala kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku piyamanya untuk memotret adegan tidur Shuichi dan Shinichi. Dia tertawa geli melihat hasil jepretannya kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya. Lalu dia pun melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Ketika Shiho sedang menata meja makan, dia melihat Profesor Agasa menghampiri meja makan lalu menyapanya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian Profesor Agasa meraih cangkir kopinya. Tak lama kemudian Shinichi dan Shuichi juga muncul di meja makan.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku ada kencan dengan Ran," ucap Shinichi setelah sarapan.

"Kencan, huh? Kedengarannya menyenangkan," ucap Shuichi dengan sinis sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yah, semoga sukses. Kalau kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa dapat ciuman pertamamu," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, eh, itu...," ucap Shinichi dengan gugup dan wajah merah sehingga Shuichi tertawa.

"Kau bahkan belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu? Kau sungguh menyedihkan," ucap Shuichi.

"Tutup mulutmu," seru Shinichi kesal.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu aneh di sini. Jepang berbeda dengan Amerika, Rye," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, sepertinya kau benar," ucap Shuichi sambil mengingat kenangannya ketika pacaran dengan Jodie dan Akemi. Dia biasa berciuman dengan Jodie tapi Akemi selalu kelihatan malu-malu kalau dia ingin menciumnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Profesor Agasa yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan gugup.

"Profesor, usiamu kan sudah kepala lima. Kau juga harus segera mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu," ucap Shiho yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala Shuichi dan Shinichi.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil sweatdrop.

"_Mereka benar-benar suka mengintimidasi orang,"_ gerutu Profesor Agasa dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau dan Hattori mau kencan kemana?" tanya Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Aku tidak ada kencan dengan Heiji-kun hari ini. Aku ada acara lain," jawab Shiho.

"Ooh begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa semuanya," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia melangkah ke pintu depan. Awalnya dia ingin memberitahu Shiho bahwa dia dan Ran akan pergi kencan ke Tropical Land supaya Heiji dan Shiho tidak pergi kencan ke sana juga, tapi karena Shiho tidak kencan dengan Heiji hari ini, Shinichi tidak jadi mengatakannya. Dia juga merasa mood-nya menjadi lebih baik saat dia tahu Shiho tidak kencan dengan Heiji hari ini. Sepertinya kencannya dengan Ran hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

XXX

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa sampai kau tidak kencan dengan detektif Osaka itu?" tanya Shuichi setelah Profesor Agasa berangkat memancing dengan teman-temannya.

"Lho, bukannya hari ini ada seseorang yang harus mentraktirku karena dia baru saja mendapat promosi?" Shiho balik bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Shuichi tertegun sejenak kemudian senyum liciknya kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Shuichi.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku di akhir kencan kita nanti," jawab Shuichi dengan senyum menantang.

"Aku tidak keberatan tapi aku juga punya syarat," ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kau harus benar-benar bersenang-senang selama kencan kita nanti. Kalau orang-orang berteriak, kau juga harus berteriak sepenuh hati, kalau orang-orang tertawa, kau juga harus tertawa sepenuh hati, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" jawab Shiho.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Shuichi dengan heran.

"Tropical Land," jawab Shiho.

XXX

Shinichi dan Ran berjalan menuju foodcourt yang ada di Tropical Land untuk makan siang sambil tersenyum senang. Sejauh ini kencan mereka begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada kasus pembunuhan yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Eh, bukankah itu Miyano-san? Siapa laki-laki yang duduk dengannya itu? Apa itu pacarnya?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk pasangan yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati makan siang di salah satu meja yang ada di foodcourt itu.

Shinichi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Ran dan melihat Shiho dan Shuichi. Dia bergegas menuju ke meja Shiho dan Shuichi sambil menarik Ran untuk mengikutinya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara kecemburuannya sendiri dan perasaannya sebagai sahabat Heiji karena Shiho kencan dengan Shuichi. Dia mengira Shiho selingkuh dengan Shuichi. Ketika dia dan Ran sudah dekat dengan meja Shiho dan Shuichi, dia dan Ran sudah bisa menangkap sedikit pembicaraan Shiho dan Shuichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa baju renang atau bikini? Bukankah ada wahana untuk berenang di tempat ini?" tanya Shuichi.

"Itu karena aku pergi denganmu," jawab Shiho.

"Hoo, jadi kau tidak percaya diri tampil di depanku dengan bikini ya. Tenang saja, menurutku kau kelihatan cukup seksi kok jadi kau tidak perlu malu," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir.

"Justru sebaliknya. Aku takut kau mati kehabisan darah akibat mimisan parah setelah melihatku memakai bikini. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawamu," ucap Shiho tidak mau kalah.

"Begitu. Kau sungguh baik hati. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan walaupun harus mati," ucap Shuichi masih sambil nyengir.

"Oww, itu manis sekali, Rye," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

Ketika Shuichi akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Shinichi dan Ran sudah sampai di mejanya dan Shiho sehingga dia dan Shiho menoleh kepada mereka. Dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Shinichi yang marah dan Ran yang wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena Shinichi dan Ran mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Shiho barusan.

"Eh? Kau kan...," ucap Ran setelah mengamati wajah Shuichi dengan lebih teliti.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ucap Shuichi.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Shiho.

Ran sudah akan menjawab tapi Shinichi memotongnya.

"Shiho, aku harus bicara denganmu," ucap Shinichi sambil memegang tangan Shiho.

Shuichi langsung bertindak dengan melepaskan tangan Shinichi dari tangan Shiho.

"Maaf Detektif. Tapi dia teman kencanku jadi kau tidak boleh seenaknya membawanya," ucap Shuichi sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan marah.

"Sherry, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucap Shuichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho.

Ketika Shinichi akan menghentikan mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan yang biasanya menandakan adanya kasus baru. Shinichi terdiam sejenak kemudian dia segera berlari ke TKP dan membiarkan Shuichi dan Shiho pergi. Sementara itu, Ran mengikutinya dengan bimbang.

"_Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Shinichi? Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Miyano-san?"_ batin Ran.

XXX

"Haah, kenapa kita harus ketemu mereka sih. Kudo-kun pasti salah paham dan Mouri-san juga kelihatannya salah paham dengan sikap Kudo-kun tadi," ucap Shiho setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari foodcourt.

"Sebenarnya wanita itu tidak salah paham," gumam Shuichi pelan.

"Huh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku bilang Detektif itu bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah pacarnya ketika dia memegang tanganmu," jawab Shuichi.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho.

"_Tentu saja mereka akan tetap kelihatan baik-baik saja karena wanita itu akan tetap kelihatan baik-baik saja di depannya lalu menangis di belakang punggungnya,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Shuichi.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku belum ingin pulang," jawab Shiho.

"Wah, wah, aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat betah kencan denganku," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum sehingga Shuichi menjadi sedikit heran.

"_Aku belum bisa pulang sebelum misiku selesai, Rye,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

"Aku tidak menyangka, mantan anggota organisasi kriminal sepertimu bisa berteriak dan tertawa seperti itu hanya karena wahana taman bermain. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak dan tertawa bersamamu," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir ketika dia dan Shiho berdiri di tepi danau buatan yang ada di Tropical Land. Saat itu hari memang sudah gelap sehingga lampu-lampu yang ada di tepi danau itu menyala.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku kan menghabiskan setahun belakangan ini sebagai anak kelas 1 SD. Jadi tempat seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir juga.

"Benar juga," ucap Shuichi sambil tertawa. "Andai saja sekarang aku minum racun itu, aku pasti bisa menjadi anak kecil lagi ya," ucap Shuichi setelah tawanya reda.

"Rye...," ucap Shiho sambil menatap Shuichi dengan khawatir.

Melihat Shiho yang menatapnya seperti itu karena kata-katanya barusan, Shuichi ingin sekali menggodanya dan menertawakannya namun ternyata kenyataan mengkhianati keinginannya. Kenyataannya dia malah memeluk Shiho dengan erat karena dia benar-benar tidak punya pegangan hidup saat ini.

"Jangan lari dari takdirmu. Kudo-kun selalu mengatakan itu padaku dulu. Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Rye. Jangan lari dari takdirmu," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sherry," ucap Shuichi.

"Kau pasti bisa," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, entahlah," ucap Shuichi.

Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dalam diam selama beberapa saat tanpa menyadari bahwa Shinichi dan Ran melihat mereka dari jauh. Kemudian Shinichi mengajak Ran pergi dari situ.

Setelah Shuichi melepaskan pelukannya, mereka berdua kembali memandangi danau.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa terus melangkah di jalan ini," ucap Shuichi.

"Kalau begitu teruslah melangkah. Lagipula kalau kau lelah, kau selalu bisa pulang ke rumah," ucap Shiho.

"Rumah?" tanya Shuichi sambil menoleh untuk menatap Shiho sehingga Shiho pun menoleh kepadanya.

"Itu kalau kau mau menganggap tempatku berada sebagai rumah," ucap Shiho sehingga Shuichi menatapnya dengan terpana. Kemudian Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke danau. "Aku akan menyuruhmu memasak kare untukku dan memaksamu mendengarkan ceritaku. Bukankah itu rumah yang menyenangkan?" ucap Shiho kemudian dia menoleh kembali ke Shuichi sambil nyengir.

Shuichi tertegun sejenak kemudian tertawa.

"Hei, apanya yang menyenangkan? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang memasak untukku dan mendengarkan ceritaku," ucap Shuichi masih sambil tertawa.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau aku mengatakan seperti yang kau katakan barusan, aku akan jadi OOC," ucap Shiho.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Shuichi kemudian Shiho mencium pipinya sehingga dia tertegun lagi.

"Ini hadiahmu karena kau sudah memenuhi syaratku. Kau tidak bilang kan mau dicium dimana," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai sehingga Shuichi tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah wanita licik. Tapi lain kali aku pasti akan lebih spesifik," ucap Shuichi.

Shuichi pun kembali ke Amerika dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan karena dia tahu, sekotor apapun jalan yang akan ditempuhnya nanti, dia selalu bisa pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri.

XXX

Ketika Shiho akan membuka pintu rumah Profesor Agasa sepulangnya dari bandara, ada orang yang menarik bahunya dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya menabrak pintu. Orang itu mencengkram bahunya dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seru Shinichi.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau menyakitiku," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Shinichi malah mempererat cengkeramannya pada bahu Shiho sambil terus menekan Shiho ke pintu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan dua orang laki-laki sekaligus?" seru Shinichi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," ucap Shiho.

"Kau melakukannya," seru Shinichi.

Shiho merasa bahunya bisa hancur kalau dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Shinichi secepatnya sehingga dia pun segera bertindak dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendekati wajah Shinichi dan mencium pipinya. Sesuai dugaannya, Shinichi langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya di bahunya. Shinichi memegang pipinya yang baru dicium Shiho sambil menatap Shiho dengan horor.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan bahuku," ucap Shiho sambil mengelus bahunya yang sakit karena cengkeraman Shinichi. Kemudian Shiho membuka pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. "Ayo, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Shiho lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shinichi berdiri dengan bimbang di depan pintu kemudian mengikuti Shiho masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

XXX

"Maaf," gumam Shinichi setelah Shiho selesai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Kudo-kun, aku memang bekas kriminal, tapi aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, kau terbiasa bergaul dengan seorang wanita yang seperti malaikat. Jadi dalam benakmu, semua wanita seharusnya seperti dia. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa seperti dia karena aku adalah aku," ucap Shiho dengan sinis.

"Oi! Oi! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ucap Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau bersikap begitu padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak berpikir," jawab Shinichi.

"Yah, memang sudah jelas kau tidak berpikir," ucap Shiho sinis sambil mengusap bahunya yang masih sakit.

"Shiho, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang kau mau," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah tertarik sehingga Shinichi jadi merinding.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Shinichi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya, Shinichi resmi menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Profesor Agasa selama sebulan.

XXX

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu peduli padaku," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa di telepon. Dia baru dengar dari Shiho tentang salah paham Shinichi terhadap kencan Shuichi dan Shiho sehari sebelumnya jadi dia segera menelepon Shinichi.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja? Apa kau senang bekerja di rumah Shiho sebagai pembantu?" tanya Heiji untuk menggoda Shinichi.

"Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menutup teleponnya," ucap Shinichi dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik, baik. Tapi untunglah Shiho sudah menghukummu," ucap Heiji.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Yah, kalau tidak, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Dia pacarku, kau ingat?" jawab Heiji.

"Maaf, Hattori," ucap Shinichi.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tahu kau terbiasa bergaul dengan ratu karate seperti nee-chan dari kantor detektif tapi Shiho bukan ratu karate. Dia bilang padaku kalau bahunya sedikit memar karena cengkeraman tanganmu," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, aku tahu, Hattori. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa cemburu ketika Shiho bilang padamu bahwa dia akan pergi kencan dengan Akai-san?" ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cemburu atau tidak, tapi aku merasa benar-benar tidak suka ketika mendengarnya. Membayangkan Shiho jalan-jalan dengan laki-laki lain sungguh membuatku tidak tahan. Apa itu yang namanya cemburu?" ucap Heiji.

"Itu artinya kau cemburu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap mengijinkannya pergi?" ucap Shinichi.

"Itu karena aku percaya padanya. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja berbohong padaku lalu kencan dengan Akai-san tanpa sepengetahuanku, tapi dia memilih mengatakannya padaku jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya padanya," ucap Heiji.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan sangat lancar ya," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah muram namun dia tetap menjaga nada suaranya.

"_Aku benar-benar cemburu padamu, Hattori,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"_Kau tahu Kudo, sebenarnya aku sangat takut padamu dan Akai-san. Aku takut kalian akan mengambil Shiho dariku,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	12. Ulang Tahun Heiji

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak kepada Kongming the Fierce, shirayuki nao, shinichi kud-san, CherryBlossom01, rachel moore, poppysjahbandi, conanlovers, Jessica Kristiaji, Kier Kuroba 1412, moshi, Airin Aizawa, poyo-chan, Mafharanisa, Lionel Sanchez Affelay, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS dan Nami-chan atas komennya!

Kongming : Ya, dia memang licik. Maklum, hasil didikan organisasi kriminal. Ariel lagi dipenjara jadi dia nggak bakalan nuntut. He he he.

shirayuki nao : Kayaknya sih gitu. Untung aja Heiji nggak lihat. Ntar dia lihatnya pas Shiho sama Shinichi.

shinichi kud-san : Ooo gitu. Klik aja tombol Sign Up yang ada di pojok kanan atas.

CherryBlossom01 : Nggak apa. Sera kayaknya nggak soalnya posisi dia di DC belum jelas, sama kayak Okiya juga belum jelas posisinya walaupun banyak yang menduga Okiya itu Akai. Agak susah masukin karakter yang gaje kayak gitu. Semoga hasil ulangannya sukses!

rachel moore : Sampai saat ini rencananya sampai belasan chapter. Kenapa nggak suka Shuichi?

poppysjahbandi : He he he. Kapan update?

conanlovers : Nggak apa. Fanfic ini panjang soalnya Heiji dan Shiho nggak punya base dalam hubungan mereka sehingga semuanya harus mulai dari nol. Beda sama Shinichi dan Shiho yang sudah punya ikatan kuat di canon-nya, makanya cerita ini lebih panjang dan lama daripada cerita tentang Shinichi dan Shiho.

Jessica Kristiaji : Belasan chapter, rencananya.

Kier Kuroba 1412 : Lho, kalau bukan Shiho terus siapa dong? Kayaknya nggak ada yang bisa bertingkah laku seperti tokoh utama wanita di cerita ini selain Shiho. Selamat datang di fandom DC! *tebar confetti* Nulis yang banyak ya!

moshi : He he he.

Airin Aizawa : Mungkin juga. Btw, kapan update fanfic ShinShi-nya?

poyo-chan : Nggak apa. Kalau bingung, nulis update aja juga nggak papa. He he he.

Mafharanisa : Maklum, dia emang perempuan yg tidak biasa saja. Boleh aja, mau bikin dimana? Di FFn atau di FB? Atau ada tempat lain?

Lionel Sanchez Affelay : Penname-nya jadi nama pemain bola semua. Affelay itu juga Barca?

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Nggak apa. Kalau itu, soalnya Shiho-nya emang nggak hamil. Hebat dong mereka, kalau sekali aja sudah bisa menghasilkan. He he he.

Nami-chan : Pendek dong. Dia kan udah potong rambut. He he he.

Chapter 12! Selamat membaca dan berkomentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Ulang Tahun Heiji**

"Ran, kau harus bertindak," seru Sonoko berapi-api setelah Ran menceritakan tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho padanya.

"Bertindak? Bertindak bagaimana?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, pokoknya kau harus menjauhkan Shinichi-kun dari wanita itu," jawab Sonoko.

"Sonoko, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ucap Ran.

"Tapi kau harus. Aku yakin wanita itu mencoba menarik perhatian Shinichi-kun dan Shinichi-kun sudah mulai terjerat," ucap Sonoko.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Untuk apa Miyano-san menarik perhatian Shinichi? Dia kan sudah punya pacar dan dia kelihatan sangat mesra dengan pacarnya waktu aku dan Shinichi bertemu dengan mereka di Tropical Land," ucap Ran.

"Jadi maksudmu Shinichi-kun yang mengejar-ngejar wanita itu? Ayolah Ran, Shinichi-kun tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia kan tergila-gila padamu," ucap Sonoko.

"Bukan begitu. Aku rasa mereka hanya berteman baik," ucap Ran, lebih untuk membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk percaya.

"Ran, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik dan kau selalu berprasangka baik pada orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, kau harus bertindak. Sekarang Shinichi-kun bahkan rela menjadi pembantu rumah tangga wanita itu hanya gara-gara kalah taruhan. Mungkin lama-kelamaan Shinichi-kun akan tinggal dengan wanita itu," ucap Sonoko.

"Entahlah, Sonoko," ucap Ran.

"Ran, dengarkan aku, kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan Shinichi-kun, kau harus menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam kehidupannya, kau mengerti?" ucap Sonoko.

Ran hanya menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab.

XXX

"Hei, Kazuha-chan, bagaimana persiapan untuk besok malam?" tanya Nanako. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka naik ke kelas 3 dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun Heiji.

"Aku sudah belanja bahan-bahannya. Kau akan membantuku kan?" jawab Kazuha.

"Tentu. Jadi, Hattori-kun selalu lupa hari ulang tahunnya ya? Dia pasti sangat terkejut dan terkesan besok malam," ucap Nanako.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku bahkan sudah mengundang Kudo-kun dan Ran-chan. Mereka juga akan membantu kita besok," ucap Kazuha sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu besok?" tanya Nanako sambil nyengir.

"Jangan macam-macam deh," jawab Kazuha dengan wajah merah.

"Lho, kenapa memangnya? Hattori-kun kan memang sangat lambat dalam urusan cinta, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau maju duluan," ucap Nanako.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku lebih suka menunggunya menyadari perasaannya kemudian menyatakannya kepadaku," ucap Kazuha sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan berdoa semoga Hattori-kun menyatakan perasaannya padamu besok malam," ucap Nanako.

"Terima kasih, Nanako-chan," ucap Kazuha.

XXX

"Hei, Shiho, Toyama-san memberitahu Ran kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hattori. Dia mengundangku dan Ran ke pesta kejutan yang dibuatnya untuk Hattori. Dia bilang Hattori selalu lupa hari ulang tahunnya makanya dia mau mengadakan pesta kejutan," ucap Shinichi saat mereka berdua duduk di depan TV sehabis makan malam.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan walaupun tidak ikut ke Osaka?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku akan ikut ke Osaka," jawab Shiho.

"Oi! Oi! Apa kau akan membongkar semuanya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak. Tapi seorang wanita membuatkan pesta kejutan untuk pacarku jadi aku tidak boleh tinggal diam. Aku pun akan memberi Heiji-kun kejutan secara diam-diam dan kau yang akan membantuku," jawab Shiho.

"Shiho, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kudo-kun, kalau laki-laki lain membuatkan pesta kejutan untuk Mouri-san, apa kau akan berdiam diri di rumah?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Shinichi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukku. Heiji-kun adalah pacarku. Aku juga tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah," ucap Shiho.

"Apa itu berarti kau mencintai Hattori?" tanya Shinichi sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia adalah pacarku," jawab Shiho.

XXX

"_Kenapa sih Kazuha memintaku datang ke rumahnya. Aku kan capek habis latihan kendo,"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

Heiji melihat jam dinding di kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu satu jam untuk berbaring sebentar," gumam Heiji sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian pikirannya terbang dan hinggap pada Shiho.

"Hmm, dia sedang apa ya kira-kira. Aku tidak sabar untuk meneleponnya," gumam Heiji sambil tersenyum namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang perlahan-lahan. "Dia pasti sedang bersama dengan Kudo sekarang," gumam Heiji lalu dia menghela nafas.

Heiji pun segera mengusir rasa cemburunya dan mulai membayangkan tentang kencannya yang selanjutnya dengan Shiho. Lalu dia ingat tentang ciuman sehingga wajahnya memerah sedikit. Sampai saat ini dia belum punya keberanian untuk mengajak Shiho berciuman lagi setelah peristiwa Hokkaido. Lalu dia pun mulai membayangkan suasana yang diperlukannya untuk mencium Shiho. Mungkin dia harus membawa Shiho ke restoran mahal sama seperti Shinichi yang membawa Ran ke restoran mahal untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi dia tidak punya uang untuk itu. Dia sudah berusaha menghemat uang sakunya setiap hari agar dia bisa kencan dengan Shiho setiap minggu dan itu sudah sangat pas-pasan.

"_Mungkin aku harus mulai menarik bayaran dari klien yang menggunakan jasaku. Tapi aku kan masih detektif amatir. Kalau aku ingin jadi detektif profesional, aku harus punya kantor dan sebagainya. Lagipula aku melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk menegakkan kebenaran, bukan untuk uang. Dan aku juga harus memikirkan reaksi Ayah jika aku melakukannnya,"_ pikir Heiji.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heiji berbunyi, tanda ada SMS masuk. Dia segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca SMS dari Kazuha yang menyuruhnya cepat datang. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke jam dinding.

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Ternyata memikirkan Shiho bisa membuatku lupa waktu," gumam Heiji sambil membalas SMS Kazuha bahwa dia akan segera datang.

Heiji membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil T-shirt dan jaket karena dia masih bertelanjang dada saat berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia memakai T-shirt dan jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kazuha, Heiji merasa heran karena rumah itu kelihatan sepi dan gelap. Heiji pun segera melangkah ke pintu depan. Dia menekan bel tapi setelah menunggu beberapa lama, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia pun semakin bingung dan juga cemas. Dia mencoba membuka pintu dan menemukan bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Dia masuk ke ruang tamu yang gelap dan sepi sambil berpikir ketika tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"Kejutan!" teriak teman-teman Heiji yang ada di ruangan itu.

Heiji yang merasa buta sesaat karena ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang langsung berhadapan dengan Kazuha yang membawa kue tar yang agak besar di tangannya. Kue tar itu bertuliskan "Happy Birthday, Heiji" dengan lilin menyala berjumlah 18 batang.

Heiji tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian ingat ya? Padahal aku sendiri lupa," ucap Heiji tanpa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Dengar Hattori-kun, ini semua ide Kazuha-chan lho. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ucap Nanako.

"Benarkah?" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum pada Kazuha sehingga wajah Kazuha memerah sedikit.

"Dasar aho! Lupa pada ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ayo segera tiup lilinnya," ucap Kazuha.

"Baiklah," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum kemudian dia meniup lilin-lilin yang ada di kue tar itu diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun dan tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya yang hadir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Heiji," ucap Kazuha sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kazuha," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum juga. Kemudian Nanako dan teman-temannya di klub kendo bergantian memberinya selamat. Yang terakhir adalah Shinichi dan Ran.

"Hei, kalian datang juga ya?" ucap Heiji dengan riang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hattori," ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hattori-kun," ucap Ran.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heiji namun kemudian senyumnya lenyap karena dia ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hattori-kun?" tanya Ran.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Heiji sambil memaksakan senyum.

Lalu mereka bertiga mendengar Kazuha memanggil mereka untuk memulai pestanya sehingga mereka pun beranjak menuju Kazuha dan yang lainnya. Shinichi pun melirik Heiji yang menjadi suram selama pesta berlangsung.

"_Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mau melakukan ini,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati. Lalu dia mendekati Heiji yang muram dan menggamitnya.

"Hei guys, aku pinjam Hattori sebentar ya? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," ucap Shinichi.

"Oke," sahut beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

Shinichi segera menarik Heiji, yang memandangnya dengan bingung, keluar dari rumah Kazuha.

"Ada apa, Kudo?" tanya Heiji ketika mereka sudah sampai di luar.

Shinichi segera berbisik di telinga Heiji dan mata Heiji langsung terbelalak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heiji dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Shinichi mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kudo. Kau memang teman sejatiku," ucap Heiji dengan wajah berseri-seri lalu dia langsung berlari menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi.

Shinichi memandang kepergian Heiji sambil menghela nafas lalu kembali ke dalam rumah Kazuha.

"Lho, Heiji mana?" tanya Kazuha ketika dia melihat Shinichi kembali seorang diri.

"Err, tiba-tiba ayahnya meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya ke kantor polisi berkaitan dengan kasus yang baru-baru ini ditanganinya," ucap Shinichi.

"Begitu ya? Mungkin ayahnya lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun Heiji. Ayahnya memang selalu begitu," ucap Kazuha dengan muram.

"Ah, kita harus berpikir positif. Mungkin saja sebenarnya ayahnya ingin memberinya selamat makanya ayahnya memanggilnya," ucap Nanako.

"Itu benar, Kazuha-chan," ucap Ran.

"Iya juga ya. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pestanya," ucap Kazuha. Senyum sudah kembali ke bibirnya.

Shinichi mengambil minuman lalu duduk di sudut ruangan. Kali ini gilirannya yang menjadi suram.

XXX

Setelah membayar ongkos taksinya, Heiji bergegas masuk ke dalam kafe dimana Shiho menunggunya. Dia menemukan Shiho duduk di salah satu sudut kafe, sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dengan ditemani secangkir kopi. Dia langsung bergegas menghampiri Shiho lalu duduk di hadapan Shiho. Dia sampai ingin menangis saking senangnya karena Shiho mau jauh-jauh datang ke Osaka untuk ulang tahunnya. Namun senyumnya segera lenyap ketika Shiho menggeser laptopnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahnya. Shiho kelihatannya sedang marah dan tidak senang.

"Maaf," ucap Heiji.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku seminggu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Shiho dengan galak.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku," jawab Heiji dengan agak takut.

"Benarkah? Atau mungkin, kau mau merayakannya dengan Toyama-san makanya kau tidak memberitahuku," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pesta kejutan itu. Percayalah padaku," ucap Heiji dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sudahlah Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho dengan dramatis dan ekspresi wajah sendu.

"Tidak Shiho, jangan lakukan itu," ucap Heiji dengan nada memohon. Putus dengan Shiho di hari ulang tahunnya adalah kado ulang tahun paling buruk yang pernah diterimanya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Shiho masih dengan ekspresi wajah sendu.

Heiji yang sudah berpikir akan mendapatkan kata putus dari Shiho langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka kejutannya?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

Heiji langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk saat ini.

"Ya, ya. Aku suka. Kejutannya benar-benar khas dirimu," ucap Heiji dengan wajah cemberut.

Shiho hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi lilin berbentuk angka 18 dari dalam tasnya. Dia membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi kue tar mini lalu menancapkan lilin di atasnya dan menyalakan lilinnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut terus. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu jadi kau harus tersenyum, oke?" ucap Shiho dengan nada membujuk sehingga tak lama kemudian Heiji pun kembali tersenyum.

Heiji pun meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tar itu sementara Shiho tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu Shiho mengambil sebuah kotak lagi dari dalam tasnya yang kelihatan seperti kado dan menyodorkannya kepada Heiji.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Ini untukku? Terima kasih, Shiho. Boleh kubuka sekarang?" ucap Heiji dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tentu," ucap Shiho.

Heiji pun membukanya dan menemukan kartu ATM di dalamnya. Dia memandang Shiho dengan bingung tapi Shiho hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sini, aku tunjukkan apa isinya," ucap Shiho sambil bergeser sehingga Heiji bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Shiho menggeser laptopnya sehingga mereka berdua bisa melihatnya lalu jari-jarinya mulai sibuk mengklik dan mengetik di laptopnya.

"Shiho, apa kau memberiku uang? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ucap Heiji setelah dia melihat jumlah uang yang ada di kartu ATM itu di layar laptop. Jumlahnya sudah mencapai 2 juta yen.

"Bukan aku kok," ucap Shiho sambil mengklik tombol yang ada di layar laptop sehingga muncul daftar nama dan alamat orang yang memasukkan uang ke rekening kartu ATM tersebut.

Heiji terbelalak kaget ketika membaca daftar tersebut. Dia mengenali orang-orang itu sebagai kliennya. Lalu dia menoleh untuk menatap wajah Shiho tapi Shiho tidak menoleh kepadanya dan malah sibuk dengan laptopnya sehingga Heiji mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke laptop.

"I-ini...," ucap Heiji ketika dia melihat website yang muncul di layar laptop. Website itu bernama Heiji Hattori Detective Agency.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu dengan bantuan Profesor Agasa. Aku mengedit cerita yang kau tulis dulu dan memuatnya di website ini. Lalu aku memasang iklan website ini di website-website populer agar banyak yang berkunjung. Setiap ada klien yang masuk, aku akan bernegosiasi mengenai pembayaran melalui e-mail dengannya sebelum memberikan nomer kontakmu padanya. Mereka akan membayar ke rekening kartu ATM itu dan memberi komentar tentang pekerjaanmu begitu kasusnya selesai. Jadi kartu ATM dan uang di dalamnya itu milikmu," ucap Shiho lalu dia menoleh ke Heiji tapi Heiji hanya menunduk sambil menyembunyikan matanya di balik poninya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Shiho sambil menyentuh bahu Heiji.

"Aku hanya...," Heiji tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan malah memeluk Shiho sehingga Shiho agak terkejut.

"Heiji-kun," panggil Shiho.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Shiho? Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa buruk," ucap Heiji.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku dan aku merasa aku tidak pernah memberimu apapun," ucap Heiji.

"Itu tidak benar. Kau juga sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Aku senang kau meneleponku setiap malam dan kau juga datang ke Tokyo setiap minggu. Kau bahkan berhemat setiap hari agar bisa mengajakku kencan di akhir pekan, ya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Heiji dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Kudo-kun suka sekali bercerita mengenai apapun," jawab Shiho sambil nyengir.

"_Sialan kau, Kudo,"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

Heiji kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Shiho yang tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian dia memegang pipi Shiho dan mencium bibir Shiho. Walaupun itu hanya ciuman yang ringan dan singkat, wajah dan telinganya sudah merah total dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu dan dia semakin malu ketika menyadari ada beberapa orang di kafe itu melirik ke arah mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik dan tersipu-sipu.

Sementara itu, Shiho agak terkejut ketika mendapati wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena ciuman Heiji. Namun dia segera pulih dan tertawa kecil.

"Well, aku rasa itu artinya kau suka hadiahku," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya lalu menggeser kue tar ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku membuatnya dengan Pondan Cake Instant karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuat kue tar biasa. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak apa kok," jawab Heiji yang juga sudah mulai pulih dari kejutan ciuman yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Shiho memotong kuenya dengan garpu lalu menyuapi Heiji dan Heiji pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Shiho. Meskipun kue itu hanya kue tar instant, mereka berdua merasa kue itu sangat enak.

**Bersambung...**


	13. Jatuh Sakit

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat untuk shinichi kudo-san, rachel moore, shirayuki nao, Airin Aizawa, Kongming the Fierce, c0n4n, Poyo-chan, poppysjahbandi, Fujita Hoshiko, Mafharanisa, Hikari Hattori, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS dan Reita!

shinichi kudo-san : Kalau seingatku, kita disuruh mengetikkan kode yang muncul di box putih yang ada di bawah tulisan 'Are you human?'.

rachel moore : Aku Arema.

shirayuki nao : Kalau Heiji nggak segera berani, ratingnya ntar nggak naik-naik. He he he. Yah, apa boleh buat. Begitulah kalau naksir cowok yang udah punya pacar.

Airin Aizawa : Mungkin marahannya ntar habis nikah. Tapi aku nggak akan menulisnya soalnya cerita ini cuma sampai mereka nikah. Kalau marahan sekarang, ntar mereka nggak nikah-nikah. Aku tunggu lho update-nya.

Kongming : Waduh, jangan panggil KPA dong. Sebenarnya aku mau pakai merek fiktif tapi berhubung aku takut para pembaca nggak ngerti, jadi pakai merek sungguhan.

c0n4n : Aduh, maaf banget, aku belum pernah baca manga itu jadi belum bisa bikin fic tentang manga itu.

Poyo-chan : Belasan chapter, rencananya...

poppysjahbandi : Aku tunggu lho.

Fujita Hoshiko : Kalau begitu tinggal bikin fic aja nih yang kurang. He he he. Kapan mau nyumbang fic?

Mafharanisa : Nama FB-ku sama dengan penname-ku, cuma angkanya dikonversi jadi huruf. Alamat email-nya ada di profilku. Kalau kamu mau bikin di FFn boleh aja, ntar tinggal kirim PM ke orang-orang untuk mengundang mereka join.

Hikari Hattori : Yang jelas ntar ngenalinnya nggak pakai cara biasa soalnya yang dikenalin adalah seorang Shiho. *smirk*

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Terima kasih banyak. Fic ini rencananya sampai belasan chapter.

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Baiklah.

Reita : Terima kasih banyak.

Chapter 13 is up! Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa fic ini panjang banget, itu karena penulis harus bikin Heiji dan Shiho jatuh cinta dulu satu sama lain soalnya hubungan mereka benar-benar mulai dari nol. Cinta itu kan nggak bisa buru-buru. He he he.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Jatuh Sakit**

"Shiho, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau bersin-bersin terus?" tanya Heiji lewat telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku kehujanan karena payungku diterbangkan angin," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak berteduh?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku sudah kemalaman. Sebenarnya aku baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Shiho.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sih, sampai pulang selarut ini?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Aku tadi terlalu asyik di laboratorium universitas sampai lupa waktu," jawab Shiho.

"Dasar kau ini! Padahal kemarin kau melarangku menerima semua kasus yang datang padaku agar aku tidak jatuh sakit, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang gila kerja dan jatuh sakit," omel Heiji.

"Aku tidak jatuh sakit kok. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho tidak terima.

"Apanya yang tidak jatuh sakit. Kau bersin-bersin begitu," ucap Heiji.

"Pokoknya aku tidak jatuh sakit," ucap Shiho dengan kesal sehingga Heiji merasa geli.

"_Ternyata dia juga sama keras kepalanya denganku,"_ batin Heiji.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Selamat tidur," ucap Heiji.

"Mmm, selamat tidur," ucap Shiho kemudian dia masih sempat bersin sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Heiji memandang ponselnya dengan khawatir.

"_Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ya?"_ pikir Heiji.

XXX

Keesokan harinya Heiji tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya di sekolah. Pikirannya terus-menerus melayang pada Shiho. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat khawatir.

"Heiji, kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya dari tadi ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kazuha saat jam istirahat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Heiji.

"Yang benar?" tanya Kazuha dengan curiga.

"Iya, aku hanya memikirkan kasus yang sedang kutangani," jawab Heiji.

"Ooh begitu. Kau ini! Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan pelajaran daripada kasus-kasusmu itu. Kau ingat kan kalau kita sudah kelas 3," ucap Kazuha.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dasar cerewet!" ucap Heiji.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Kazuha sambil menjitak kepala Heiji.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau selalu menggunakan kekerasan? Kalau begini, tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu," ucap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Aku masih lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak peka pada perasaan sendiri dan orang lain. Aku yakin tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu," seru Kazuha yang juga kesal.

Heiji sudah akan berseru bahwa dia sudah punya pacar namun dia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan menutup mulutnya. Dia belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Dia masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk memastikan perasaannya pada Shiho sehingga dia bisa mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia pacaran dengan Shiho karena dia mencintai Shiho dan bukan karena alasan tanggung jawab.

Sepulang sekolah, Heiji langsung melesat keluar dari kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan seruan Kazuha yang memanggilnya. Dia ingin segera ke Tokyo untuk menemui Shiho karena dia benar-benar khawatir.

XXX

Heiji memandang sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah Profesor Agasa dengan heran. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pemilik mobil itu sambil masuk ke dalam pagar rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia menekan bel sesampainya di depan pintu kemudian menunggu sampai Profesor Agasa muncul dari balik pintu. Profesor Agasa sedikit terkejut namun kelihatan senang ketika melihatnya dan langsung mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Profesor, mobil di depan itu punya siapa?" tanya Heiji.

"Oh, itu milik Hiragi-san, teman Ai-kun. Dia masih muda tapi sudah jadi Profesor di jurusan Kimia Universitas Beika. Dia ke sini mengantarkan Ai-kun yang pingsan saat bekerja," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Apa? Shiho pingsan? Lalu bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Heiji dengan khawatir.

"Dia kelihatannya sudah baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu cemas. Dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur di dekat ruang makan ditemani oleh Hiragi-san. Lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang," jawab Profesor Agasa.

Heiji pun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Profesor Agasa. Ketika sudah dekat, dia bisa melihat orang yang dipanggil Hiragi-san itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan sedang berbicara akrab dengan Shiho yang duduk sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Lalu Shiho dan orang yang bernama Hiragi-san itu menoleh ke arahnya dan Profesor Agasa ketika mereka menyadari kehadirannya dan Profesor Agasa.

"Heiji-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shiho dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Belum sempat Heiji menjawab, orang yang dipanggil Hiragi-san itu membuka mulutnya duluan sambil berdiri dari tepi tempat tidur.

"Ooh, jadi ini ya pacarnya Miyano-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Hanai Hiragi. Aku bekerja sebagai Profesor di jurusan Kimia Universitas Beika. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Hanai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Heiji Hattori, detektif SMA. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Heiji sambil menjabat tangan Hanai.

Hanai kelihatannya sangat ramah tapi entah kenapa Heiji merasa Hanai tidak suka padanya. Lalu dia mengamati laki-laki di depannya dengan lebih teliti dan menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini usianya kira-kira pertengahan 20 dan tinggi seperti Shuichi, memakai kacamata, berkulit putih dan kelihatan cukup tampan dan cerdas, lalu pakaiannya kelihatan mahal, sama seperti mobilnya yang ada di depan.

"Kudengar kau dari Osaka ya? Pasti berat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacar secantik Miyano-san," ucap Hanai.

"Ah, tidak juga kok," ucap Heiji dengan nada berbasa-basi.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku harus pamit sekarang," ucap Hanai lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho. "Miyano-san, aku pulang dulu. Aku harap kau cepat sembuh," ucap Hanai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum juga.

Profesor Agasa bergerak untuk mengantarkan Hanai ke pintu depan. Heiji pun mengikuti mereka sampai ruang makan dan dia mendengar gumaman pelan Hanai yang membuat kupingnya panas.

"Sungguh tidak tahu diri. Dia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Miyano-san," gumam Hanai.

Heiji pun kembali ke tempat tidur Shiho dan duduk di tepinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Heiji.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia. Dia pernah mengajakku berkencan tapi aku menolaknya karena aku sudah punya kau sebagai pacar makanya dia tidak suka padamu," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Heiji merasa sangat tidak percaya diri. Dia baru sadar kalau Shiho dikelilingi banyak laki-laki yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada dirinya. Wajahnya pun menjadi muram.

Shiho yang melihat ekspresi wajah Heiji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan tubuhnya mendadak menjadi lemas sehingga Heiji langsung memegang bahunya dan memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heiji.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawab Shiho.

Heiji menempelkan tangannya di dahi Shiho dan wajahnya bertambah cemas.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Seharusnya kau istirahat dari tadi," ucap Heiji kemudian dia melihat Profesor Agasa datang mendekat sehingga dia langsung berseru pada Profesor Agasa. "Profesor, badan Shiho panas sekali. Kita harus memanggil dokter."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera memanggil dokter," ucap Profesor Agasa lalu dia melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk menelepon.

Heiji membantu Shiho berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya lalu dia bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari baskom lalu mengisinya dengan air untuk mengompres dahi Shiho. Dia meminta kain handuk untuk mengompres Shiho pada Profesor Agasa setelah Profesor Agasa selesai menelepon dan Profesor Agasa pun segera mengambilkannya untuknya. Lalu dia kembali ke tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan mengompres dahi Shiho.

XXX

Setelah dokter yang memeriksanya pergi, Shiho pun tertidur. Namun tidurnya gelisah dan tidak nyenyak karena demam tinggi. Ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat kesakitan sehingga Heiji semakin cemas dan bahkan bisa dikatakan panik. Dia mengganti kompres di dahi Shiho setiap beberapa menit dan mengusap wajah, leher dan tangan Shiho dengan handuk yang dibasahi dengan air hangat.

Profesor Agasa menjadi sangat terkesan dengan perhatian yang diberikan Heiji pada Shiho. Dia menyentuh bahu Heiji untuk menenangkan Heiji yang kelihatan panik.

"Jangan khawatir, Hattori-kun. Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Tapi dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Nafasnya berat dan tidak beraturan lalu demamnya juga tidak kunjung turun walaupun dokter sudah ke sini tadi," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia memang begitu kalau terkena flu. Besok pagi dia pasti sudah baikan. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku pasti akan menjaganya," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Err, Profesor, bisakah aku menginap di sini untuk menjaga Shiho?" tanya Heiji.

"Lho, bukankah kau harus sekolah besok?" Profesor Agasa balik bertanya.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa tenang kalau aku meninggalkan Shiho seperti ini. Aku baru bisa tenang kalau aku sudah melihat dia baikan. Besok, aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi dari sini ke sekolah," jawab Heiji.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menelepon Shinichi-kun untuk membeli makan malam dan meminjamkan pakaiannya untukmu. Yang kau pakai itu seragam sekolahmu kan?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mau menjaga Ai-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum juga kemudian dia melangkah menuju telepon.

XXX

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shinichi sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa sambil membawa makan malam dan pakaian untuk Heiji.

"Demamnya masih belum turun. Sekarang Hattori-kun sedang menjaganya," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Dasar! Dia kan bisa meneleponku untuk membawakannya payung agar dia tidak kehujanan," ucap Shinichi mengomel.

Ketika Shinichi dan Profesor Agasa sampai di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Shiho, Heiji pun menoleh pada mereka.

"Kau sudah datang," ucap Heiji.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk lalu menyodorkan baju ganti pada Heiji.

"Kau bisa mandi, ganti baju dan makan malam sementara aku menjaga Shiho dan menyuruhnya makan," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku saja. Aku bisa mandi dan makan malam setelah Shiho makan dan meminum obatnya," ucap Heiji sambil menyambar baju dan kotak makanan yang berisi bubur dari tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi dan Profesor Agasa hanya menonton ketika Heiji membujuk Shiho untuk makan lalu menyuapi Shiho dengan sabar. Shinichi tidak pernah menyangka Heiji bisa selembut itu. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga bisa selembut itu jika dia yang menjadi pacar Shiho. Dulu waktu Shiho yang masih berbentuk Ai Haibara sakit flu seperti ini, dia memang menjaga Shiho semalaman tapi dia hanya duduk saja tanpa melakukan apapun dan keesokan harinya dia menyuruh Shiho makan bubur buatan Ran sambil setengah mengomel karena Shiho tidak mau berterima kasih pada Ran yang sudah repot-repot membuatkannya bubur. Sepertinya dia harus banyak belajar dari Heiji.

Setelah Shiho makan malam dan meminum obatnya, Heiji kembali mengompres keningnya dan mengusap keringat di wajah dan leher Shiho dengan handuk yang sebesar sapu tangan.

"Hattori, mandilah dan makanlah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaganya. Profesor juga belum makan karena menunggumu," ucap Shinichi beberapa saat kemudian.

Heiji menatap Shiho yang sudah terlelap dengan ragu.

"Shinichi-kun benar, Hattori-kun. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit juga. Biarkan Shinichi-kun menjaganya sementara kau mandi dan makan malam," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Heiji sambil bangkit dengan enggan kemudian dia memberikan handuk di tangannya pada Shinichi lalu berjalan mengikuti Profesor Agasa ke ruang makan.

Shinichi mengambil tempat Heiji di tepi tempat tidur Shiho lalu mulai melakukan seperti yang Heiji lakukan tadi. Pada awalnya dia merasa canggung tapi lama-lama dia mulai terbiasa dan bisa dibilang dia menikmatinya. Perasaan sayangnya pada Shiho memang benar-benar nyata. Kemudian dia membelai rambut dan pipi Shiho dengan sayang ketika Shiho kelihatan gelisah dalam tidurnya agar Shiho kembali tenang. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Heiji bisa selembut itu. Shiho sangat berarti bagi Heiji dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa Shiho juga sangat berarti baginya. Sayangnya dia terlambat menyadarinya.

Shinichi mencium kening Shiho ketika dia mengganti kompres di dahi Shiho sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada Heiji. Tak lama kemudian, Heiji pun kembali.

"Wah, kaosku terlihat sangat pas-pasan di tubuhmu padahal biasanya lumayan longgar di tubuhku," komentar Shinichi.

"Yah, kaos ini sangat ketat menempel di tubuhku. Tapi tidak apa kok. Yang penting ada yang bisa dipakai dan terima kasih kau sudah mau meminjamkan bajumu dan membelikan makan malam," ucap Heiji.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi kau mau menginap di sini atau di rumahku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku ingin menjaga Shiho jadi aku akan menginap di sini dan berada di sisinya," jawab Heiji.

"Begitu ya? Kau tidak berniat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan?" tanya Shinichi dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak," seru Heiji.

"Tapi kau melakukannya di Hokkaido," ucap Shinichi.

"Uh, yah, itu benar. Tapi saat itu aku mabuk. Sekarang aku tidak mabuk jadi aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Percayalah padaku, oke?" ucap Heiji.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam," ucap Shinichi dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak akan," ucap Heiji dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Aku akan ke sini lagi besok pagi. Selamat malam," ucap Shinichi sambil menyerahkan handuk di tangannya.

"Selamat malam," sahut Heiji.

Shinichi melirik Heiji yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati Shiho secara sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi. Setelah pamit pada Profesor Agasa yang sibuk di depan komputer, Shinichi melangkah ke pintu depan sambil nyengir.

"_Dia benar-benar masih bocah," _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

Shiho terbangun saat dini hari dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pusing. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Heiji menelungkup dan sepertinya tertidur di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat tangan Heiji masih memegang handuk yang digunakan Heiji untuk mengusap wajah dan lehernya. Dia mengambil kompres yang ada di dahinya lalu bangkit untuk duduk lalu dia mengambil handuk dari tangan Heiji dan meletakkan keduanya di baskom yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian dia membelai rambut Heiji dengan sayang sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, naiklah ke tempat tidur. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur sambil duduk di lantai," bisik Shiho.

"Ng, oh, uhm, ya, ya," ucap Heiji yang masih setengah tertidur sambil naik ke tempat tidur sementara Shiho segera bergeser untuk memberi tempat pada Heiji.

Ketika Shiho sudah berbaring dan akan tidur kembali, dia berseru tertahan karena Heiji menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Shiho langsung tertawa tanpa suara ketika dia pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"_Oh, dia benar-benar agresif kalau sedang tidak sadar,"_ pikir Shiho. Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri bahu, dada dan perut Heiji. _"Hmm, dia juga seksi. Memang masih kalah dengan Gin, tapi Gin kan bukan manusia biasa,"_ pikirnya lagi. Lalu dia mendengar Heiji mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya dan mendekapnya semakin erat sehingga dia berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Heiji. _"Ternyata dia juga sangat sensitif. Menarik,"_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia pun memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah tertidur kembali.

**Bersambung...**


	14. Tindakan Ran

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat shinichi kudo-san, shirayuki nao, Poyo-chan, Lionel Sanchez Afellay, c0n4n, Jessica Kristiaji, Fujita Hoshiko, Kongming the Fierce, XXXKAWAAIIIMAYTANTAYLILJAXXXX, poppysjahbandi, Nami-chan, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan and c-amu-isn-gie's!

shinichi kudo-san : Re-type itu ketik ulang. Nah, kalau udah selesai daftar, tunggu email konfirmasi dari FFn. Nanti setelah terima email, kamu disuruh nge-klik link aktivasi akunmu yang ada di email itu. Setelah itu akunnya baru bisa dipakai.

shirayuki nao : Ya gitu deh. Gin kan kelihatannya lebih tinggi dari Heiji dan pasti lebih berotot. Secara dia kan pembunuh. Apalagi rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu. Kalau fic Gin x Sherry, mungkin suatu saat nanti.

Poyo-chan : Yah, siap-siap aja. He he he.

Lionel Sanchez Afellay : Nggak apa. Kalau itu, masih harus bersabar dulu. He he he.

c0n4n : Nggak tahu juga ya, mereka cocok atau nggak. Cuma kelihatannya menarik aja kalau bikin mereka sebagai pasangan karena sifat mereka berdua. Para pembaca nanti bisa menilai dari cerita ini, apa mereka cocok atau nggak.

Jessica Kristiaji : Heiji agresif kalau lagi nggak sadar. He he he. Good luck remed matematikanya.

Fujita Hoshiko : Shinichi akan terus bimbang sampai hari yang ditakdirkan itu. Hari dimana cerita ini akan pindah ke section M. He he he. Yah, kalau nggak dicoba, gimana bisa tahu? Jadi nyoba dulu, baru pesimis. XD

Kongming : Nggak kok. Dia kan setengah tertidur jadi dia nggak sadar sepenuhnya. Makanya dia jadi agresif. KPU sih nggak mau dipanggil, adanya kita yang disuruh main ke kantornya.

XXXKAWAAIIIMAYTANTAYLILJAXXXX : I don't understand. What are you talking about?

poppysjahbandi : Ooo gitu. Ya udah, good luck tes SMA-nya.

Nami-chan : Heiji kan pacarnya. Pacar emang harus gitu. He he he.

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Memang rencananya di rumah Profesor Agasa, tapi tidak sekarang.

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Mau nulis HeiShi juga? Wah, aku tunggu banget tuh!

c-amu-isn-gie's : Penname-ku itu sebenarnya nama panggilanku sesuai pengucapannya, bukan tulisannya. Apa kamu juga begitu atau tulisannya bener-bener Enji? Waduh, aku jadi terbang nih setelah membaca komenmu. Aku harus segera turun biar bisa ngetik cerita lagi. He he he. Mari kita cintai produk-produk dalam negeri karena kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi? XD. Btw, tulisan penname-mu kalau pakai titik nggak bisa di-save sama FFn, jadi harus kupanggil siapa?

Chapter 14 sudah datang! Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Tindakan Ran**

Heiji merasa jantungnya hampir copot ketika dia terbangun keesokan paginya. Dia menatap Shiho yang ada di pelukannya dengan horor tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia dan Shiho masih berpakaian lengkap dan Shiho masih memakai selimut sehingga dia menghela nafas lega.

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Heiji Hattori? Kau seharusnya menjaga Shiho tapi kau malah memeluknya dan mengambil keuntungan darinya di tempat tidur saat dia sedang terlelap,"_ omel Heiji pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil mengamati wajah Shiho. _"Tapi tubuhnya sangat lembut dan hangat, sangat enak untuk dipeluk dan wajahnya begitu cantik ketika dia tertidur,"_ pikirnya yang sudah mulai lepas kendali setelah menatap wajah Shiho selama beberapa saat. Dia akhirnya tidak tahan dan mencium pipi Shiho dengan wajah memerah. Dia tahu dia seharusnya melepaskan Shiho dan bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurutinya.

"Ehem," ucap Profesor Agasa yang sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur yang ditempati Shiho dan Heiji sehingga Heiji kembali merasa jantungnya hampir copot untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Dia buru-buru melepaskan Shiho dengan hati-hati agar Shiho tidak terbangun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menghadapi Profesor Agasa. Mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang makan dalam diam.

"Profesor, aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun. Percayalah padaku," ucap Heiji sebelum Profesor Agasa membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Ai-kun?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika aku terbangun pagi ini, posisinya sudah seperti itu," jawab Heiji.

"Hattori-kun, aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat macam-macam pada Ai-kun sebelum kalian menikah. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Profesor Agasa dengan galak.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku," ucap Heiji sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus siap-siap berangkat ke rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan proyek," ucap Profesor Agasa kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"_Sepertinya aku harus mengawasi Hattori-kun dengan lebih ketat sekarang. Hah, ternyata menjadi ayah dari seorang anak perempuan itu sungguh sulit,"_ ucap Profesor Agasa dalam hati lalu dia tersenyum. _"Tapi juga sangat menyenangkan."_

XXX

Shinichi mampir sebentar ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk melihat keadaan Shiho lalu berangkat ke sekolah sementara Heiji membolos dan tetap tinggal di rumah Profesor Agasa karena dia harus memaksa Shiho istirahat. Heiji pun sekali lagi menerima peringatan dari Profesor Agasa sebelum Profesor Agasa berangkat untuk mengerjakan proyek karena dia akan tinggal berdua saja dengan Shiho di rumah.

"Heiji-kun, aku ingin laptopku," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus istirahat," ucap Heiji.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur seharian. Oh, ini sungguh membosankan," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kau nonton TV sambil tiduran di sofa biar kau tidak bosan?" tanya Heiji.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat," jawab Shiho sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Heiji menyuruh Shiho berbaring di sofa tapi Shiho malah menarik Heiji untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Heiji. Heiji pun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan berusaha membuat Shiho nyaman.

Heiji pulang ke Osaka sore harinya setelah demam Shiho benar-benar turun dan Profesor Agasa sudah sampai di rumah. Sebelum pulang, Shiho mengecup bibirnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih sehingga senyum selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya dalam perjalanan pulang. Namun senyum itu segera lenyap begitu dia menemukan ibunya yang kelihatan marah menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Heiji Hattori, darimana saja kau? Kazuha-chan bilang kau bolos sekolah hari ini. Dan kenapa kau mematikan HP-mu setelah mengirim SMS bahwa kau akan menginap di rumah temanmu kemarin malam? Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" seru Shizuka ketika Heiji muncul di depannya.

"_Mati aku,"_ gumam Heiji dalam hati.

XXX

"Shiho, besok sore aku ada pertandingan sepakbola. Kau mau datang kan?" tanya Shinichi saat makan malam.

"Kenapa aku harus datang?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Shiho, bisa tidak sih kau langsung menjawab tanpa banyak bertanya?" Shinichi juga balik bertanya dengan kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho dengan cuek.

Shinichi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Ai-kun, datang saja. Kau tidak ada acara kan besok sore?" ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Yah, aku memang tidak ada acara besok sore. Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau mau datang?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah berseri-seri sehingga Shiho tertawa geli.

"Kudo-kun, wajahmu lucu sekali," ucap Shiho masih sambil tertawa.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi dengan wajah memerah.

Shiho menjadi heran dengan reaksi Shinichi tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"Hei Shiho, kalau besok aku mencetak gol, apa kau akan memberiku hadiah?" tanya Shinichi saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di depan TV.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan," ucap Shinichi kesal sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah. Karena kemarin dulu kau sudah membelikanku jepit rambut, aku akan memberimu hadiah asal kau bisa mencetak gol yang indah," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pasti akan mencetak gol yang indah. Kau juga harus membuat makan malam yang enak ya besok," ucap Shinichi dengan gembira.

"Kau ini banyak maunya ya?" ucap Shiho dengan sedikit kesal sehingga Shinichi nyengir padanya.

"Lho, memang apa salahnya? Kau juga banyak maunya waktu aku jadi pembantu di sini," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Yah, kita ini memang sama saja," ucap Shiho.

XXX

Besok sorenya, Shiho duduk bersama Ran di tribun penonton untuk menonton pertandingan. Setiap Shinichi membawa bola, para fans Shinichi yang ada di sekitar mereka dan kebanyakan adalah wanita langsung berteriak histeris sehingga Shiho tersenyum geli ketika mendengarnya.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Shiho dan Ran turun ke lapangan untuk menemui Shinichi yang berhasil membawa pulang kemenangan berkat golnya.

"Shinichi," ucap Ran sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Shinichi yang berjalan agak terpincang-pincang sementara Shiho tetap berjalan di belakangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ran dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho ketika Shiho sudah sampai di depannya. "Bagaimana? Indah tidak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Indah sekali," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Apa kau senang sekarang setelah aku bilang begitu?" ucap Shiho sambil nyengir juga.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Uhm, Shinichi, golmu yang tadi benar-benar bagus kok," ucap Ran.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Ran," ucap Shinichi kembali tersenyum tapi kemudian dia melihat Shiho yang berusaha menahan tawa sehingga dia menatap Shiho dengan tajam.

Shiho yang menyadari tatapan Shinichi akhirnya mengendalikan dirinya lalu tersenyum.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Shiho untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku masih harus berkumpul dengan rekan setimku dan pelatih. Kalau mau, kau bisa pulang duluan dengan Ran," jawab Shinichi.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan pulang bersamamu, Shinichi," ucap Ran.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Kudo-kun. Sampai jumpa, Mouri-san," ucap Shiho.

"Oke," ucap Shinichi.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Ran.

Shiho pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kemudian Shinichi bergabung dengan rekan-rekan setimnya bersama Ran.

XXX

"Shinichi, bagaimana kalau setelah kau mandi, kita pergi makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kemenangan timmu?" tanya Ran saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Lho, bukankah kita akan merayakannya besok? Kita sudah janjian kan dari kemarin dulu kalau timku menang, besok kita akan jalan-jalan seharian?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan merayakannya dua kali," ucap Ran.

"Tapi aku capek sekali hari ini jadi aku ingin makan di rumah saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu. Kita mampir sebentar ke supermarket ya untuk membeli bahan makanan," ucap Ran.

"Tidak perlu repot Ran. Kemarin aku sudah minta Shiho untuk membuatkan makan malam untukku. Lagipula kalau kau masak untukku, nanti Paman Kogoro akan mengeluh kelaparan sepanjang malam. Kasihan kan," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Ran lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi matanya.

XXX

"Aduh, aku capek sekali," ucap Shinichi sambil berbaring di lantai ruang tengah rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Kudo-kun, mandi dulu sana. Kau membuat rumah ini jadi bau," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku capek sekali," ucap Shinichi mengeluh.

"Sudah cepat sana. Katanya kau mau makan malam yang enak," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah," ucap Shinichi sambil bangkit dengan enggan. "Oh iya, aku harus mengambil baju bersih dulu di rumah. Hah, malas sekali," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakai baju yang kau pinjamkan pada Heiji-kun saat Heiji-kun menginap di sini. Aku sudah mencucinya," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi lega.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya tadi kau baik-baik saja waktu di lapangan?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, aku kan tidak bisa mengeluh kecapekan di depan semua orang," jawab Shinichi.

"Ya sudah, aku ambilkan dulu baju dan handuknya," ucap Shiho.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah kembali dengan baju dan handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi. Lalu Shinichi melangkah ke kamar mandi masih dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang sehingga Shiho menatapnya sambil berpikir.

Setelah mandi, mereka makan malam lalu duduk di depan TV untuk menonton siaran langsung Liga Jepang. Shiho membawa kompres es dan krim otot ke ruang TV sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan heran.

"Engkelmu masih sakit kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Oh, mmm, tapi itu hanya cedera ringan kok. Sebentar juga sembuh," jawab Shinichi.

"Coba aku lihat," ucap Shiho sambil bergerak ke kaki Shinichi. Lalu Shiho memijat-mijat pergelangan kaki Shinichi sehingga Shinichi mendesis kesakitan.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" seru Shinichi.

"Aku hanya memeriksanya. Ternyata memang hanya cedera ringan," ucap Shiho.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, kau seharusnya tidak membiarkannya begitu saja," ucap Shiho sambil mengompres pergelangan kaki Shinichi.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Shinichi dengan agak gugup karena Shiho merawat pergelangan kakinya.

Mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah Profesor Agasa karena Profesor mengikuti konferensi sampai besok malam. Setelah mengoleskan krim otot di pergelangan kaki Shinichi, Shiho kembali duduk di samping Shinichi.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Shinichi dengan enggan.

Shiho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya tanpa menoleh ke Shinichi. Lalu mereka berdua memusatkan perhatian mereka pada layar TV. Beberapa saat setelah pertandingan dimulai, Shiho merasakan beban di bahunya. Shiho pun menoleh dan melihat kepala Shinichi di bahunya.

"Aku capek sekali," ucap Shinichi ketika dia menyadari tatapan Shiho.

Shiho tertawa geli sehingga Shinichi menjadi cemberut dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Shiho tapi Shiho meraih kepalanya dan menahannya. Shinichi pun tidak jadi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau capek. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Dan aku juga tidak keberatan," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Shinichi.

"Uh, oke," gumam Shinichi dengan wajah merona.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi dan menonton TV kembali. Keesokan harinya, Shinichi menemukan dirinya berbaring di sofa. Selimutnya sudah jatuh ke lantai dan dia terkejut ketika dia sadar bahwa dia memakai topi. Dia bangkit untuk duduk lalu mengambil topi itu dari kepalanya dan mengamatinya.

"_Topi siapa ini?"_ pikir Shinichi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu sehingga dia tersenyum. _"Dasar wanita itu! Dia selalu saja begitu."_

Shinichi memakai kembali topi yang ada di tangannya itu lalu bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke dapur sambil tersenyum karena engkelnya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Dia melihat sarapan dan sebuah memo di atas meja. Memo itu ditulis oleh Shiho yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa dia ada janji dengan Heiji di Tokyo Zoo jadi dia menyuruh Shinichi membawa kunci rumah Profesor Agasa untuk sementara jika Shinichi mau pergi. Shinichi pun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit kemudian dia mulai sarapan.

Ketika Shinichi keluar dari pagar rumah Profesor Agasa, dia bertemu Ran yang baru keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Ran, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam di rumah tapi kau tidak muncul juga. Lalu HP-mu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini?" jawab Ran dengan marah sehingga Shinichi melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap Ran dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ketiduran dan Shiho pergi tanpa membangunkan aku. HP-ku kemarin lowbat jadi mungkin HP-ku mati," ucap Shinichi.

"Miyano-san tidak membangunkanmu?" tanya Ran dengan horor.

"Mmm. Yah, aku memang tidak bilang minta dibangunkan sih tadi malam," jawab Shinichi sambil melangkah masuk ke pagar rumahnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Ran.

Ketika Shinichi akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia menyadari bahwa Ran masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hei Ran, kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Ayo, masuklah. Aku harus mandi dulu," ucap Shinichi.

Ran pun melangkah masuk ke dalam pagar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ternyata Sonoko benar. Kalau begini aku harus berbuat sesuatu,"_ ucap Ran dalam hati.

Senin paginya, Shinichi terkejut karena melihat Ran sudah berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawa kotak makanan. Begitu juga malam harinya. Ketika Shinichi bilang padanya untuk tidak perlu repot-repot, Ran bersikeras akan mengantarkan makan pagi dan malam untuknya sehingga dia tidak bisa menolak. Dia mengenal Ran sejak kecil dan dia tahu Ran adalah wanita yang keras kepala. Dia menelepon Shiho setelah pembicaraannya dengan Ran untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah bertemu Shiho lagi walaupun mereka bertetangga karena Ran selalu bersamanya sampai malam. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi nonton sepakbola bersama Shiho di akhir pekan karena Ran ingin menemaninya nonton.

XXX

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Ran bersikap seperti ini," ucap Shinichi lewat telepon setelah Ran pulang. Dia benar-benar merasa aneh karena harus menelepon tetangganya seperti ini.

"Mungkin dia ingin segera menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan bercanda. Kami masih kelas 3 SMA. Bagaimana bisa Ran berpikir kami akan menikah sekarang?" ucap Shinichi sedikit kesal.

"Yah, Heiji-kun bersikeras ingin menikah denganku beberapa bulan lalu," ucap Shiho.

"Itu kan beda kasus!" seru Shinichi.

"Tapi bukankah ini lucu? Kau tinggal di sebelah rumahku dan kau meneleponku setiap malam seperti Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, lucu sekali," ucap Shinichi dengan muram.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau kan pernah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan. Mungkin dia takut kau menghilang lagi. Kau harus lebih pengertian padanya," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi kami selalu bersama di sekolah selama seharian, apa itu tidak cukup?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mungkin baginya itu tidak cukup," jawab Shiho.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, aku rindu nonton sepakbola denganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi terkejut karena pengalihan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku iri padamu. Kau pasti sangat senang bisa nonton sepakbola bersama pacarmu. Profesor Agasa bukan teman nonton yang baik. Dia kurang bersemangat. Dia juga tidak bisa kuajak bertengkar," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ran memang ingin menonton sepakbola bersamanya dan dia gembira karena itu tapi Ran sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sepakbola. Ran juga selalu setuju dengan semua komentarnya dan entah kenapa itu malah membuat acara nonton sepakbolanya menjadi membosankan. Shinichi pun tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, aku senang. Tapi aku juga rindu nonton sepakbola denganmu," ucap Shinichi.

"_Tapi mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada Ran dan melupakan perasaanku padamu, Shiho,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	15. Turnamen Kendo

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam sayang untuk shirayuki nao, Jessica Kristiaji, Fujita Hoshiko, Poyo-chan, Kongming the Fierce, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, CherryBlossom01, Amu-san, Mafharanisa dan Nami-chan!

shirayuki nao : Orang nggak peka itu emang susah. XD

Jessica Kristiaji : Ya memang harus gitu. Shiho aja nggak tinggal diam waktu ada cewek PDKT sama pacarnya, masa' Ran mau diem-diem aja. He he he.

Fujita Hoshiko : Sama cium pipi. XD. Kalau tindakan Ran itu wajar karena dia pacarnya Shinichi. Shiho juga gitu waktu Kazuha PDKT sama Heiji dengan bikin pesta kejutan. Mungkin Ran hanya sedikit berlebihan. Dan ya, Heiji tahu karena dia pasti udah bisa menduga bahwa Shiho = Ai soalnya dia udah pernah ketemu Ai. Jadi Heiji pasti tahu kalau Shiho itu eks-member Organisasi Hitam dan yang bikin racun sekaligus antidot untuk Shinichi.

Poyo-chan : Pengin sih. Tapi belum ada ide mau nulis tentang siapa. Aku sukanya Sena x Suzuna, tapi mungkin aku akan nulis crack pairing kalau aku udah dapet ide.

Kongming : Manusia itu adalah makhluk kebiasaan. Makanya ada pepatah tresno jalaran soko kulino. XD

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Jangan khawatir. Mulai chapter ini, benar-benar terpusat kok. Walaupun ada cerita tentang tokoh yang lain, semuanya pasti ada hubungannya dengan pairing HeiShi.

CherryBlossom01 : Nggak apa. Hmm, aku nggak tahu tuh. Makanya aku nggak nulis tanggalnya di chapter kemarin. He he he.

Amu-san : Ooh, berarti agak mirip dengan kasus namaku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Mafharanisa : Yah, sampai chapter ini memang masih tenang-tenang aja. Tapi chapter-chapter depan bakalan penuh konflik, setelah Heiji tidak ragu lagi pada perasaannya terhadap Shiho. OOC itu Out Of Character. Jadi kalau karakter yang ada di suatu fic nggak sesuai sama karakter aslinya. Tapi OOC-pun ada yang positif dan ada yang negatif, ada yang bisa ditoleransi dan ada yang nggak. Dulu aku pernah baca fic, Shiho tiba-tiba jadi ratu karate kayak Ran, nah yang kayak gitu aku nggak bisa menoleransi walaupun positif. Atau Shiho mencoba bunuh diri gara-gara dia nggak bisa dapet Shinichi, itu juga aku nggak bisa menoleransi. Bahkan Shiho yang menangis dan meratap karena dia nggak dapet Shinichi juga udah bikin aku sebel ngebacanya karena pas aku baca manga-nya, aku mendapat kesan kalau Ai itu orang yang tabah dan nggak cengeng kayak gitu. Tapi orang selalu punya persepsi yang berbeda-beda. Kadang-kadang OOC bagi seseorang, belum tentu OOC buat yang lain.

Nami-chan : Ran nggak akan ngelabrak Shiho soalnya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun dia pernah hampir meng-kick ass seorang laki-laki yang dia kira pacar baru ibunya.

Chapter 15 sudah datang! Inti dari chapter ini adalah hilangnya keraguan Heiji terhadap perasaannya kepada Shiho. Lalu setelah itu, let's the fun begin! Masalah pun bermunculan.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Turnamen Kendo**

"Hei Shiho, besok sabtu kau bisa datang kan?" tanya Heiji lewat telepon.

"Turnamen kendomu ya? Sebenarnya hari itu aku ada seminar dari pagi sampai malam," jawab Shiho.

Heiji memang akan mengikuti turnamen kendo tingkat nasional di Tokyo setelah menjadi juara di Osaka. Makanya dia ingin Shiho datang ke pertandingannya karena turnamen tersebut diadakan di Tokyo.

"Ooh begitu ya," ucap Heiji dengan nada kecewa sehingga Shiho tersenyum. Laki-laki memang suka pamer kekuatan pada wanitanya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha menyelinap untuk menonton pertandinganmu," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heiji berseri-seri.

"Kalau kau masuk final, baru aku akan datang. Kalau tidak, ya aku tidak akan datang," ucap Shiho.

"Tenang saja. Jangankan masuk final, aku pasti akan memenangkan turnamen ini. Aku sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk mengikuti turnamen ini," ucap Heiji sambil nyengir.

"Begitu? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Shiho dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku ya? Aku berhasil mengalahkan Okita di Osaka dan dia itu juara nasional tahun lalu. Jadi aku pasti akan menang dan menjadi juara nasional tahun ini," seru Heiji dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya, aku percaya," ucap Shiho.

"Yang benar? Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu," ucap Heiji sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Oh, terserah kau saja, Heiji-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, turnamennya diadakan di Tokyo Gymnasium kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Mmm," sahut Heiji.

"Hmm, lumayan jauh juga dari universitas," ucap Shiho.

"Err, kalau kau memang tidak bisa, tidak apa kok kalau kau tidak datang," ucap Heiji sambil menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya karena dia memang benar-benar ingin Shiho datang. Seperti semua orang, dia ingin pacarnya datang untuk menonton dan menyemangatinya saat pertandingan. Apalagi turnamen yang diikutinya adalah turnamen besar. Dan yang paling penting, dia ingin Shiho melihat sendiri kekuatannya sehingga Shiho akan terkesan.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Shiho terdengar lega sehingga Heiji pun hanya bisa pasrah pada harapannya.

"Mmm," jawab Heiji tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai babak semifinal. Aku akan berusaha sampai tepat waktu," ucap Shiho.

"Iya baik... Hei! Kau mempermainkan aku ya?" seru Heiji.

"Aku kan tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan datang. Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkannya," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cih, kau ini selalu saja," gerutu Heiji tapi dalam hati dia sangat gembira karena Shiho akan datang menontonnya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang lain.

XXX

"Shiho-san, lebih baik kau menyelinap sekarang. Kupikir penjelasan di bagian ini tidak begitu penting untukmu," ucap Mikoto, temannya sesama asisten Profesor.

"Ya, aku pikir kau benar, Mikoto-san. Hubungi aku ya kalau ada apa-apa," ucap Shiho.

"Oke," ucap Mikoto.

"Trims," ucap Shiho kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan seminar. Sebenarnya Heiji maupun Shinichi belum menghubunginya jadi Heiji pasti belum atau mungkin tidak mencapai babak semifinal.

Shiho keluar dari gerbang universitas dan berjalan ke tepi jalan raya untuk mencari taksi. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah berada dalam taksi menuju Tokyo Gymnasium. Saat dalam perjalanan, dia menerima SMS dari Shinichi yang mengatakan bahwa Heiji lolos ke semifinal. Sesampainya di depan Tokyo Gymnasium, dia mengirim SMS pada Shinichi sehingga tak lama kemudian Shinichi muncul dari dalam bangunan itu untuk menjemput Shiho.

"Ayo, pertandingan semifinalnya akan segera dimulai," ucap Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho.

Shiho pun mengikutinya dan mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat Ran dan Kazuha duduk. Ran menyadari tangan Shinichi yang menggandeng tangan Shiho sehingga dia menjadi sedikit geram tapi dia menahan dirinya seperti biasanya dan tersenyum pada Shiho. Sementara itu, Kazuha memandang Shiho dengan penasaran tapi karena pertandingannya sudah dimulai, dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan.

Akhirnya Heiji bisa memenangkan pertandingan walaupun dengan susah payah. Mereka berempat pun segera turun dari tribun penonton untuk menghampiri Heiji. Kazuha sudah sampai di sebelah Heiji ketika Heiji melepas pelindung kepalanya. Heiji pun nyengir padanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau bilang kalau aku aho, huh?" tanya Heiji.

"Tentu saja. Kau menang dengan susah payah begitu," jawab Kazuha.

Ketika Heiji akan membalas omongan Kazuha, dia menyadari kehadiran Shiho sehingga dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shiho.

"Kau sudah datang? Apa kau melihat pertandinganku barusan?" tanya Heiji dengan wajah berseri-seri sehingga Kazuha menjadi cemberut karena Heiji kelihatannya senang sekali melihat Shiho. Dia pun memberikan tatapan membunuhnya yang biasanya dia tujukan pada wanita-wanita yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Heiji pada Shiho. Sayangnya, tatapan membunuhnya tidak akan mempan pada Shiho karena Shiho bukanlah wanita biasa. Sementara itu, Ran memandang Heiji dan Shiho dengan heran karena dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Heiji dan Shiho saling mengenal. Tapi setidaknya sekarang dia tahu kenapa Shiho datang ke sini.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum dan melangkah menghampiri Heiji sehingga tiba-tiba Heiji jadi merinding. Teman-teman seklub Heiji yang laki-laki, termasuk pelatihnya yang juga laki-laki, langsung menatap Shiho dengan wajah terpesona sementara teman-teman seklubnya yang perempuan, termasuk manajer klub yang juga perempuan, menatap Shinichi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Ketika Shiho sudah sampai di depan Heiji, dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Heiji dan meremasnya sehingga Heiji langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Heiji sambil menahan sakit. Sementara itu, Kazuha, Shinichi, Ran dan semua anggota klub kendo Heiji menatap Shiho dengan kaget.

Shiho tidak menjawab tapi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah anggota klub kendo Heiji yang perempuan. Dia menemukan gadis yang memakai baju training lalu menghampirinya. Lalu gadis itu memberikan kompres es pada Shiho dengan gugup. Shiho pun kembali menghampiri Heiji, menarik Heiji untuk duduk di lantai, lalu membuka sarung tangan Heiji sehingga pergelangan tangan Heiji yang mulai membengkak dan berwarna ungu terlihat. Semua orang yang dari tadi membeku di tempat mulai mengerumuni Heiji sementara Shiho memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan Heiji untuk memeriksanya lalu mengompresnya.

Heiji ingin sekali marah pada Shiho karena Shiho membuat semua orang tahu bahwa dia cedera. Tapi ketika Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan mautnya, dia langsung tidak berdaya karena dia tahu Shiho lebih marah daripada dirinya karena dia menyembunyikan cederanya.

"Heiji, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tanganmu sakit?" tanya Kazuha dengan cemas sambil memegang bahu Heiji. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho. "Biar aku saja yang mengompresnya. Aku ini sudah seperti kakak perempuannya jadi aku yang harus merawatnya," ucapnya dengan angkuh pada Shiho.

"Tentu," ucap Shiho sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di hadapan Heiji untuk memberi tempat pada Kazuha. Sementara itu, Heiji menggerutu dalam hati karena Shiho tidak lagi merawat dan memegang tangannya.

"Cederanya tidak parah, tapi harus dirawat," ucap Shiho pada pelatih Heiji.

"Oh, begitu ya," ucap pelatih Heiji dengan wajah sedikit tersipu tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali dan menoleh ke Heiji. "Hei Hattori, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau cedera," omelnya pada Heiji.

"Maaf, Sensei," ucap Heiji.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak bisa bertanding seperti ini. Bisa-bisa cederamu tambah parah. Aku akan mengatakannya pada panitia," ucap pelatih Heiji.

"Tunggu! Tolong jangan lakukan itu, Sensei. Aku sudah mencapai babak final. Aku tidak mau mundur begitu saja," ucap Heiji dengan pandangan memohon pada pelatihnya.

"Tapi kau cedera. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko," ucap pelatih Heiji.

"Maaf kalau aku ikut campur. Tapi Heiji-kun baik-baik saja kok. Karena itu, tolong ijinkan dia ikut bertanding," ucap Shiho.

Semua orang kembali memandang Shiho dengan kaget karena Shiho memanggil Heiji dengan nama depannya.

"Uh, oh, tapi...," ucapan pelatih Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Percayalah padaku. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho.

"Itu benar, Sensei. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," ucap Heiji.

"Dasar aho! Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertanding dengan tangan seperti ini. Aku setuju dengan Sensei, kau tidak boleh bertanding," seru Kazuha sehingga Heiji dan Kazuha mulai berdebat sendiri.

Pelatih Heiji merasa lega karena ada yang mendukungnya sehingga dia pun semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan gelombang kengerian menyerangnya sehingga dia menoleh ke asal-usul gelombang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Shiho. Dia melihat Shiho menatapnya dengan sangat dingin sehingga dia merasa dia akan mati kalau dia tidak menuruti wanita itu.

"Uh, baiklah. Hattori, kau boleh tetap bertanding," ucap pelatih Heiji dengan gugup tanpa mempedulikan protes Kazuha.

"_Dia memang cantik tapi dia sangat mengerikan,"_ ucap pelatih Heiji dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang menyadari apa yang terjadi berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak sehingga Ran memandangnya dengan heran.

"Shinichi, ada apa?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Miyazaki, tolong kau balut pergelangan tangan Hattori," ucap pelatih Heiji pada manajer klub. "Lalu teman-teman Hattori, silahkan kembali ke tribun penonton," ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Baik," jawab gadis yang bernama Miyazaki itu sementara Shinichi, Shiho, Ran dan Kazuha melangkah kembali ke tribun penonton.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu pada pelatih Hattori," ucap Shinichi dengan suara pelan dan dengan nada geli.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Heiji-kun itu suka pamer, sama sepertimu. Kalau dia tidak bertanding, dia pasti akan sangat kecewa," ucap Shiho dengan suara pelan.

"Oi! Oi! Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Biasa saja. Kau sudah membuatku terlatih untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan detektif bodoh yang selalu ingin bertarung walaupun situasinya sangat berbahaya," jawab Shiho sambil menyindir Shinichi.

"Oi! Oi! Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

Sementara itu, Kazuha dan Ran memandang Shiho yang kasak-kusuk sendiri dengan Shinichi dengan rasa tidak suka namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Akhirnya Heiji kalah dari lawannya di final sehingga dia hanya menjadi juara dua. Ketika mereka berempat akan turun untuk menemui Heiji, Shiho menerima SMS dari Mikoto yang memintanya segera kembali. Shiho pun pamit pada Shinichi lalu bergegas pergi.

Teman-temannya langsung menyelamati Heiji dan Heiji pun tersenyum pada mereka namun dalam hati dia merasa sangat sedih karena dia tidak bisa jadi juara nasional. Dia jadi tambah sedih karena Shiho sudah pergi tanpa bertemu dulu dengannya.

Setelah acara penyerahan piala, piagam dan hadiah, pelatih Heiji meminta semua anggota klubnya untuk berkumpul sehingga Shinichi, Ran dan Kazuha kembali ke tribun penonton untuk menunggu Heiji. Selain Heiji yang mendapatkan juara dua, tim kendo putri sekolahnya juga berhasil menyabet juara tiga. Setelah pertemuan selesai, teman-temannya langsung membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Shiho dan Shinichi.

"Hattori, siapa wanita itu?", "Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?", "Dia pacarmu ya?", "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau suka pada wanita yang lebih dewasa?", "Dia indo ya?", "Kau beruntung sekali ya, bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik dia.", begitulah beberapa pertanyaan dan komentar teman-temannya tentang Shiho.

"Hattori-kun, yang tadi itu Shinichi Kudo kan? Dia tampan sekali.", "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau berteman dengan Shinichi Kudo?", "Siapa wanita berambut hitam panjang tadi? Pacarnya ya? Hah, kenapa dia sudah punya pacar sih?", "Bisakah kau mengenalkan aku padanya? Aku tidak peduli walaupun dia sudah punya pacar.", begitulah beberapa pertanyaan dan komentar teman-temannya tentang Shinichi.

Heiji pun menjawab sekedarnya dan segera pamit karena dia tidak ikut pulang ke Osaka bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Rencananya dia akan menginap di rumah Shinichi sementara Kazuha akan menginap di rumah Ran lalu berdasarkan ide Kazuha, besok mereka berempat akan jalan-jalan untuk merayakan kemenangan Heiji. Heiji sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Shiho seperti biasanya tapi karena Kazuha bersamanya, dia harus menahan keinginannya itu.

Mereka berempat sampai di rumah Shinichi ketika hari sudah gelap. Sebelumnya mereka mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan begitu sampai di rumah keluarga Kudo, Kazuha dan Ran langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sementara Shinichi dan Heiji mandi. Setelah makan malam, mereka menonton TV sambil membicarakan rencana mereka besok. Kazuha, Ran dan bahkan Shinichi berusaha mengobrol dengan riang sambil terus mengatakan bahwa juara dua dalam turnamen nasional merupakan hal yang sangat hebat karena sejak tadi Heiji kelihatan sangat murung namun usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Kazuha pun mencoba mengajak Heiji bertengkar tapi gagal juga. Kemudian mereka mendengar HP Heiji berbunyi.

"Guys, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku mau cari angin," ucap Heiji setelah membaca SMS yang baru diterimanya.

"Aku ikut denganmu," ucap Kazuha.

"Maaf Kazuha. Tapi aku ingin sendirian," ucap Heiji sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai melangkah ke pintu depan.

Kazuha sudah akan mengikuti Heiji namun Ran menahannya. Melihat tatapan mata Ran, Kazuha akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali menonton TV walaupun pikirannya tertuju pada Heiji. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

XXX

Heiji langsung menemukan Shiho berdiri di depan pagar rumah Profesor Agasa begitu dia keluar dari pagar rumah Shinichi. Dia melihat Shiho menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Dia mengamati Shiho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil melangkah menghampiri Shiho dan menyadari bahwa dia sangat suka pada penampilan Shiho. Shiho selalu berpenampilan feminim dan kelihatan anggun sehingga aura kewanitaannya benar-benar terasa. Penampilan Shiho tidaklah glamor tapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana sehingga bisa dikatakan pas.

"Ayo, temani aku jalan-jalan malam," ucap Shiho ketika Heiji sudah sampai di depannya lalu dia mentautkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari tangan kiri Heiji dan mulai melangkah. Heiji pun mengikutinya tanpa menjawab. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai ke tengah taman yang ada air mancurnya. Tapi dengan begitu saja, kemurungan Heiji sudah mulai lenyap. Menggenggam tangan Shiho memang selalu bisa membuat Heiji merasa lebih baik.

"Apa kau kecewa?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka berdiri sambil memandangi air mancur di depan mereka.

Heiji tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, aku kecewa sekali karena kau tidak menang," ucap Shiho.

"Maaf," gumam Heiji pelan. Lalu Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Heiji dan berdiri di depan Heiji sehingga Heiji menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu Shiho memegang pipinya dan mencium bibirnya singkat namun cukup untuk membuatnya membatu di tempat karena terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi kalau lain kali kau kalah lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Shiho sambil mengelus pipi Heiji dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya memandang lurus ke mata Heiji sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Heiji menatap Shiho dengan mata membesar, wajah merona, jantung berdegup kencang dan perasaan campur aduk. Lalu dia melepaskan tangan Shiho dari pipinya dan memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

"Pasti. Lain kali aku pasti menang," ucap Heiji.

"Nah, itu baru pacarku," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda sehingga Heiji tersenyum.

Sekarang Heiji sadar bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan Shiho, bukan karena tanggung jawab, tapi karena Shiho adalah wanita dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang diinginkannya untuk mendampinginya. Wanita yang ingin dia peluk setiap hari. Wanita yang ingin diciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Wanita yang ingin dibahagiakannya. Dan dia pun sudah siap untuk mengatakannya pada dunia.

Heiji meregangkan pelukannya sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Shiho dan memindahkan salah satu tangannya dari bahu Shiho ke pinggang Shiho sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang pipi Shiho. Lalu dia mencium bibir Shiho dengan lembut. Sementara itu Shiho melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di leher Heiji dan tangannya yang satunya berada di pipi Heiji. Dan mereka berciuman dalam waktu yang lama.

**Bersambung...**


	16. Begitu Spesial

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat amu-san, Jessica Kristiaji, Airin Aizawa, shirayuki nao, shinichi kudo-san, Mafharanisa, Poyo-chan, Kongming-san, Fujita Hoshiko, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, L-The-MyStEriOuS, aatjrs dan Tsubasa!

amu-san : Yeah, it'll...

Jessica Kristiaji : Aho itu bahasa Osaka-nya baka.

Airin Aizawa : Nggak lah. Dulu waktu dia curiga sama Ran aja, dia cuma jutekin Ran tapi nggak ngajak bertengkar. Dia kan gengsi sama Heiji kalau dia ketahuan suka sama Heiji. Lagipula Heiji pasti melindungi Shiho. XD

shirayuki nao : Memang rusuh, tapi yang rusuh malah pasangan yang lain. He he he.

shinichi kudo-san : Aku udah buka email-ku tapi ternyata nggak ada email dari fanfiction. Udah nyoba login lagi belum? Kalau emang nggak bisa, tulis alamat email-mu sama penname-mu di review ya, ntar kubuatkan.

Mafharanisa : Hmm, mungkin karena konfliknya nggak banyak. Soalnya setiap chapter selalu 2000+ kata.

Poyo-chan : Yup. Kazuha bakalan kalah dari segi manapun untuk mengalahkan Shiho. He he he.

Kongming-san : He he he. Nah, ciuman yang di chapter ini yang bakal bikin semua orang semakin gila. Ini cara tercepat dikenal oleh calon mertua.

Fujita Hoshiko : Mungkin lebih tepatnya observan kali ya. Shiho kan ilmuwan, makanya dia itu pengamat yang baik, jadi dia bisa menyadari apa yang orang lain nggak sadar. Apalagi kalau yang diamati pacar sendiri. Makanya dia bisa mengenal dan memahami Heiji dalam waktu singkat sama seperti dia bisa mengenal dan memahami Shinichi dalam waktu singkat pas mereka jadi Conan dan Ai. Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ada di chapter ini.

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Ya benar, terlalu bagus. He he he. Aduh, hidungku jadi memanjang deh. Tapi kalau dari jumlah kata, masih sama seperti chapter sebelum-sebelumnya kok, 2000+.

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS : Respon dunianya sepertinya harus nunggu chapter depan, soalnya baru chapter depan dunia tahu. He he he. Kalau chapter ini baru Kazuha dan Ran saja yang tahu.

aatjrs : Terima kasih banyak. Nggak lama kan?

Tsubasa : Terima kasih banyak. Lemari Sapu sepertinya masih harus bersabar banget-banget deh. He he he.

Chapter 16 sudah datang! Bagaimana ya pasangan kita yang tercinta ini mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan mereka? Yang pasti nggak pakai cara yang biasa-biasa saja.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Begitu Spesial**

"Kazuha-chan, lebih baik kita tunggu di dalam saja," ucap Ran berusaha membujuk Kazuha yang menunggu kepulangan Heiji di depan pintu rumah Shinichi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tenang di dalam. Aku akan menunggunya di sini," ucap Kazuha.

Shinichi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia mengutuk Heiji karena membuatnya repot seperti ini. Dia terpaksa mengikuti dua gadis ini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya saat malam sudah larut. Para gadis memang benar-benar merepotkan. Apalagi kalau mereka sedang panik. Padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena dia yakin Heiji sedang bersama Shiho sekarang. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada mereka.

"Eh, kau dengar itu? Aku mendengar suara Heiji," ucap Kazuha lalu dia segera bergegas keluar dari pagar rumah Shinichi diikuti oleh Ran dan Shinichi.

Mata Kazuha dan Ran langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka melihat Heiji berjalan ke arah mereka sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan berbicara dengan Shiho sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara itu, Shinichi memandang Heiji dan Shiho dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Heiji dan Shiho yang berjalan sambil bercanda dan tertawa langsung berhenti melangkah dan berhenti tertawa ketika mereka menyadari kehadiran Kazuha, Ran dan Shinichi di depan mereka. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Shiho mulai bergerak menjauh dari Heiji tapi Heiji memegangnya dengan erat dan mengajaknya melangkah menghampiri Kazuha, Ran dan Shinichi sehingga dia menjadi bingung.

"Kazuha, maaf karena selama ini aku sudah merahasiakannya darimu. Ini Shiho, Shiho Miyano. Dan dia adalah pacarku. Aku bertemu dengannya di Hokkaido lalu kami jadian seminggu setelah aku pulang dari Hokkaido," ucap Heiji.

Kazuha langsung memandang Heiji dengan kaget lalu kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Heiji... kau... Dasar aho!" seru Kazuha dengan marah kemudian dia berlari sambil berlinang air mata diikuti oleh Ran.

"Hei, Kazuha!" panggil Heiji. Dia sudah akan bergerak untuk mengejar Kazuha tapi Shiho menahannya.

"Dia pasti marah sekali. Lebih baik kau biarkan dia tenang dulu baru bicara dengannya," ucap Shiho.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Heiji kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa semarah itu hanya gara-gara aku menyembunyikan pacarku darinya."

Shinichi dan Shiho hanya memandang Heiji dengan tatapan prihatin dan kasihan. _"Dasar tidak peka,"_ pikir mereka berdua.

XXX

Setelah kejadian itu, pikiran Ran menjadi sedikit terganggu terhadap masalah Heiji, Shiho dan Kazuha. Dia merasa benar-benar bingung. Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah apa yang dilakukan Shiho di Hokkaido. Shiho bukanlah detektif seperti Shinichi dan Heiji jadi aneh rasanya kalau Shiho ikut dalam operasi terhadap mafia yang Shinichi ceritakan itu. Lalu dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Heiji merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Shiho. Sepertinya yang tahu hubungan mereka hanya Shinichi dan Profesor Agasa.

Namun bukan itu yang memenuhi pikiran Ran saat ini. Pikirannya terfokus pada hubungan Shiho dan Heiji. Jika Shiho dan Heiji pacaran sejak seminggu setelah Heiji kembali dari Hokkaido, lalu siapa laki-laki yang dilihatnya di Tropical Land? Laki-laki itu dengan jelas menyebut bahwa Shiho adalah teman kencannya dan hubungan mereka kelihatan sangat mesra. Apa itu artinya Shiho berpacaran dengan dua orang laki-laki sekaligus? Kalau Shiho selingkuh di belakang Heiji, itu menjelaskan kenapa Shinichi marah saat melihat Shiho dan laki-laki itu di Tropical Land dan itu membuatnya lega karena penyebab kemarahan Shinichi adalah karena melihat pacar sahabatnya kencan dengan laki-laki lain, bukan karena Shinichi menyukai Shiho. Itu juga berarti Shiho bukanlah wanita yang baik bagi Heiji. Dia tidak bisa terima jika Shiho yang sudah merebut Heiji dari Kazuha bermain dengan laki-laki lain di belakang Heiji.

Ran pun berulang kali membicarakan hal ini dengan Shinichi tapi Shinichi selalu bilang padanya untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Shiho dan Heiji. Shinichi hanya bilang padanya bahwa pacar Shiho adalah Heiji dan laki-laki yang mereka temui di Tropical Land itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Shiho selain teman. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Shinichi karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemesraan Shiho dengan laki-laki itu. Namun Shinichi tidak mau menjawab atau menjelaskan apapun lagi padanya sehingga suatu hari dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Shinichi, apa kau tidak peduli pada Hattori-kun?" seru Ran.

"Ran, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan mereka dan kau sebaiknya juga begitu," ucap Shinichi tajam karena dia juga mulai merasa kesal.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan Hattori-kun mendapatkan wanita macam Miyano-san?" seru Ran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," jawab Ran tajam.

"Ran, dengarkan aku, Shiho adalah sahabatku dan dia adalah wanita yang baik jadi jangan bicara hal buruk tentang dia," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga selingkuh dengannya? Aku pernah melihatmu membelikannya aksesoris di supermarket. Apa dia juga memelukmu seperti dia memeluk laki-laki itu di Tropical Land? Apa kalian juga membicarakan seberapa seksinya dia saat memakai bikini?" seru Ran dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ran!" seru Shinichi.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau aku berpikir seperti itu, jelaskan padaku semuanya, Shinichi. Kau selalu memintaku percaya padamu tanpa penjelasan dan aku sudah muak dengan itu," seru Ran.

Shinichi pun terdiam. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini. Dia tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya tanpa menceritakan tentang Ai Haibara adalah Shiho Miyano, tentang Shuichi yang merupakan pacar kakak Shiho yang sudah meninggal dan tentang bagaimana Heiji dan Shiho bisa menjadi pasangan yaitu karena Heiji sudah meniduri Shiho. Dia harus menjaga rahasia para sahabatnya seperti mereka menjaga rahasianya. Dia tentu juga tidak bisa bilang bahwa dia memang punya perasaan pada Shiho dan dia memang pernah memeluk Shiho. Bahkan dia pernah mencium kening Shiho secara sembunyi-sembunyi ketika Shiho sedang demam.

"Maafkan aku Ran," gumam Shinichi.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, Shinichi. Aku butuh penjelasan," ucap Ran dengan tegas.

Shinichi hanya diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ran sehingga Ran bertambah marah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu sebelum kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, kau dengar!" seru Ran kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

Shinichi hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Ran menghilang dari hadapannya.

XXX

"Bagaimana? Apa Toyama-san masih marah?" tanya Shiho lewat telepon.

"Mmm, dia masih marah. Haah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah," jawab Heiji dengan nada frustasi sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Sabar saja. Oh ya, jangan lupa acara malam minggu besok ya," ucap Shiho.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku agak gugup," ucap Heiji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, aku kan masih SMA. Aku pasti kelihatan aneh diantara para tamu pesta yang kebanyakan merupakan Profesor di bidang kimia," jawab Heiji.

"Salahmu sendiri kan kau pacaran denganku, jadi kau harus menanggung resikonya," ucap Shiho.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Heiji menirukan Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Undangannya menyebutkan aku harus membawa pasangan jadi aku harus membawamu kan? Lagipula teman-temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Profesor Ikeda juga ingin sekali bertemu denganmu karena dia menyukai misteri saat dia masih muda," ucap Shiho.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku hanya sedikit gugup, itu saja," ucap Heiji.

Sebenarnya Heiji merasa sangat tidak percaya diri jika harus datang ke pesta itu. Dia takut orang-orang di pesta itu memandang rendah dirinya karena dia masih SMA. Pertemuannya dengan Hanai Hiragi memang sangat berpengaruh pada kepercayaan dirinya. Dan dia juga tidak mau orang-orang di pesta itu memandang rendah Shiho karena Shiho punya pacar seperti dirinya.

XXX

Pada awalnya semuanya terasa cukup menyenangkan bagi Heiji. Shiho terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun malamnya sehingga membuat mulut Heiji menganga saat melihatnya tadi. Teman-teman Shiho sesama asisten juga sangat ramah padanya. Bahkan Profesor Ikeda yang mempekerjakan Shiho sebagai asisten kelihatan sangat tertarik ketika dia menceritakan salah satu kasus pembunuhan yang pernah ditanganinya. Makanan yang disajikan pun sangat enak rasanya.

Lalu tiba saatnya untuk berdansa. Karena Heiji tidak bisa berdansa, Profesor Ikeda pun mengajak Shiho untuk berdansa. Profesor Ikeda memang datang sendirian karena istrinya sedang ada di luar negeri untuk mengantarkan putri bungsunya yang akan kuliah. Heiji hanya mengamati Shiho dari tempat duduknya sambil berniat dalam hati akan ikut kursus dansa setelah ujian nasional selesai sehingga dia bisa berdansa dengan Shiho jika ada acara pesta seperti ini lagi.

Namun kegiatannya mengamati Shiho langsung terganggu karena Hanai menghampirinya bersama beberapa orang laki-laki lain yang sebaya dengan Hanai. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat cerdas sehingga Heiji menjadi agak merinding.

"Apa kabar? Apa kau suka pestanya... err... aku lupa, siapa namamu?" tanya Hanai dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa maumu?" Heiji balik bertanya dengan tajam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hanai.

"Wah, kau galak sekali. Padahal aku cuma lupa siapa namamu," ucap Hanai masih dengan nada mengejek lalu dia berbalik kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, teman-teman, dia ini pacar Miyano-san," ucap Hanai sehingga teman-temannya langsung menatap Heiji dengan tajam dan penuh penilaian.

"Jangan bohong, Hiragi. Mana mungkin Miyano-san yang cantik dan jenius itu punya pacar seperti ini," ucap salah satu teman Hanai sambil menatap Heiji dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Iya. Memang apa bagusnya dia ini?" ucap teman Hanai yang lain.

"Jangan begitu. Kudengar dia ini detektif SMA," ucap Hanai.

"Detektif SMA? Setahuku detektif SMA yang terkenal itu sangat tampan dan berkulit putih. Yang anak penulis novel bestseller itu kan?" ucap teman Hanai yang lain lagi.

"Kalau itu kan Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMA terkenal dari Tokyo. Kalau yang ini detektif SMA dari Osaka," ucap Hanai.

"Detektif SMA dari Osaka? Tidak pernah dengar. Jangan-jangan dia sudah menipu Miyano-san supaya Miyano-san mau pacaran dengannya," ucap teman Hanai yang pertama bicara tadi.

Lalu Hanai dan teman-temannya terus bicara dengan seenaknya untuk mengintimidasi Heiji sehingga Heiji akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi?" ucap salah satu teman Hanai setelah Heiji menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Biar tahu rasa dia. Beraninya orang seperti dia mendekati Shiho-chan," ucap teman Hanai yang lain.

Hanai tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya tersenyum senang.

XXX

"Kau ada di sini ya? Dari tadi aku mencarimu," ucap Shiho.

Heiji yang sedang berdiri di balkon ruang pesta yang sepi sambil melamun dengan wajah murung langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Shiho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke pemandangan di bawahnya.

Shiho melangkah menghampiri Heiji lalu berdiri di sebelah Heiji. Dia melirik Heiji sekilas kemudian ikut menatap pemandangan di bawahnya. Dia bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi ketika salah seorang temannya berkata bahwa Hanai dan teman-temannya menghampiri Heiji sebelum Heiji pergi dari ruangan pesta. Dia baru sadar ternyata Heiji benar-benar mempunyai masalah rendah diri walaupun Heiji lumayan terkenal di Osaka.

Shiho mulai mencari akal agar Heiji bisa mengatasi masalahnya itu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dan jeritan ketakutan. Shiho dan Heiji bertatapan sejenak kemudian Heiji bergegas ke arah suara itu tapi Shiho menahannya.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik supaya aku bisa melakukan tugasku, oke?" ucap Shiho sambil merapikan dasi Heiji yang agak berantakan karena Heiji melonggarkannya dengan kesal tadi saat keluar dari ruangan pesta.

Heiji menatap Shiho dengan bingung tapi dia mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi setelah Shiho melepaskannya.

Selama penyelidikan, Shiho tidak turun tangan membantu Heiji sama sekali karena dia ingin Heiji melakukannya sendiri. Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam, akhirnya Heiji berhasil menemukan pelakunya, trik pembunuhannya dan juga buktinya. Korbannya adalah salah seorang asisten profesor sedangkan pelakunya adalah profesornya sendiri. Motif pembunuhannya adalah karena korban tidak mau menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya kepada pelaku.

Mood Heiji pun menjadi terangkat ketika Profesor Ikeda dan teman-teman Shiho menatapnya dengan kagum. Tamu-tamu lain pun juga ada yang memandangnya dengan kagum tapi mood-nya kembali drop ketika dia melihat Hanai dan teman-temannya masih memandangnya dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan.

"Kerja bagus, Hattori-kun. Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan sama seperti Shinichi-kun," ucap Inspektur Megure sambil menjabat tangan Heiji. Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Sato pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Terima kasih, Inspektur," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shiho melangkah dari kerumunan tamu menuju Inspektur Megure dan Heiji sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Inspektur Megure dan Heiji melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka ketika Shiho berhenti di sebelah Heiji. Heiji pun menghadapkan dirinya pada Shiho.

"Kerja bagus, Detektif," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum juga.

"_Siapa ya wanita ini? Dia tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang biasanya bersama Hattori-kun,"_ pikir Inspektur Megure yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Karena kau bekerja dengan baik, aku akan memberimu hadiah," ucap Shiho.

Belum sempat Heiji bertanya hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Shiho padanya, dia sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi karena Shiho menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman panas. Dia bisa mendengar orang-orang berseru tertahan sementara Shiho melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia juga bisa merasakan ada blitz kamera menimpa mereka berdua tapi dia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pikirannya lalu membalas ciuman Shiho dengan gairah yang sama. Lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang Shiho sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak dan mulut mereka menganga melihat Heiji dan Shiho yang berciuman dengan panas, terutama Inspektur Megure yang ada di dekat pasangan itu, sementara para wartawan mengambil foto pasangan tersebut dengan wajah gembira karena mereka mendapatkan bahan yang sensasional untuk media mereka. Mereka semua bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan ini dan terus menonton. Detektif Takagi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil berharap bisa berciuman seperti itu dengan Detektif Sato.

Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya beberapa saat kemudian lalu tersenyum pada Heiji yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan sedikit linglung karena efek ciuman barusan. Shiho memberi isyarat dengan matanya sehingga Heiji mencuri pandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Shiho dengan matanya. Dia melihat Hanai dan teman-temannya memandang ke arahnya dengan marah dan penuh kedengkian. Dia lalu kembali menatap Shiho dan dia pun mengerti apa maksud Shiho. Baru kali ini dia merasa diperlakukan dengan begitu spesial oleh seseorang. Dia pun kembali mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh gairah dan cinta.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Shiho. Tidak akan pernah,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati sambil menikmati ciumannya.

Keesokan paginya, foto Heiji dan Shiho yang sedang berciuman terpampang di halaman depan beberapa surat kabar di Tokyo dan Osaka yang memang sedang kekurangan sensasi dengan judul "Pembunuhan Asisten Profesor" dan sub judul "Hadiah Sang Kekasih untuk Sang Detektif".

**Bersambung...**


	17. Tidak Keberatan

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat Tsubasa, shirayuki nao, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Kongming the Fierce, Fujita Hoshiko, poyo-chan, shinichi kudo-san, POPPYSJAHBANDI dan Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan!

Tsubasa-san : Terima kasih. Nggak lama kan update-nya?

shirayuki-san : Kalau Shiho pergi sama Gin atau Shuichi, dijamin mereka nggak bakalan berani deket-deket. Dari auranya aja pasti udah bikin mereka ketakutan. He he he.

L-Kun : Aku juga kasihan sama Inspektur Megure. Semoga dia nggak punya penyakit jantung. XD

Kongming-san : Yang cari sensasi korannya, daripada tiap hari beritanya tentang koruptor yang kabur, mending refreshing sedikit.

Fujita-san : Yang akan memberitahu ortu Heiji adalah koran. He he he. Shinichi dan Shiho sama-sama nggak pekanya kok. Cuma Shiho lebih bisa dimaklumi soalnya dia tahunya Shinichi suka sama Ran.

poyo-chan : Pengin sih. Tapi aku takut kalau nanti aku malah ketakutan sendiri waktu bikin deskripsinya soalnya aku harus membayangkannya. He he he.

shinichi kudo-san : Iya. Kasih aja alamat email-mu padaku.

Poppy-san : I love you, too, deh. He he he.

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Terima kasih banyak.

Chapter 17 sudah datang! Chapter ini setingnya di Osaka dan berisi banyak deskripsi tentang kejadian setelah berita di koran dan dialog tokoh-tokoh yang ada di Osaka.

**Pengumuman penting** untuk chapter depan, buat yang sudah nunggu-nunggu kapan cerita ini pindah rating (kalau ada), penulis mengabarkan kalau mulai chapter depan, cerita ini akan pindah rating. Spoiler, judul chapter depan adalah "Cinta Pertama Shiho". Jadi mulai chapter depan, cerita ini akan ada di M-section.

Terakhir, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Tidak Keberatan**

Heizo menatap koran yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Lalu dia melihat istrinya yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Suamiku, apa kau sudah melihat koran hari ini?" tanya Shizuka.

Heizo langsung mengangkat koran yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya Hei-chan bisa melakukan hal ini. Dia berciuman dengan seorang wanita di depan umum sampai masuk koran dan dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan wanita itu pada kita. Oh, aku bahkan belum bisa percaya kalau Hei-chan bisa mencium wanita seperti itu," ucap Shizuka dengan agak panik.

"Tenanglah. Suruh saja anak itu pulang dan kita bisa menanyakan semuanya padanya. Lalu kita bisa memintanya memperkenalkan pacarnya itu pada kita," ucap Heizo.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau wanita itu pacarnya. Oh, aku selalu yakin kalau Hei-chan akhirnya akan menikah dengan Kazuha-chan," ucap Shizuka.

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri kan sub judul beritanya, "Hadiah Sang Kekasih untuk Sang Detektif". Jadi wanita itu adalah pacarnya," ucap Heizo.

"Kalau mereka bisa berciuman seperti itu, hubungan mereka pasti sudah lama. Aku harap Hei-chan tidak salah pilih. Wanita itu kelihatannya sangat agresif dan juga vulgar. Dan aku tidak percaya dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Dia kan bekerja sebagai asisten profesor. Kalau dia masih 19 tahun, kapan dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya?" ucap Shizuka.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum menanyai Heiji dan bertemu wanita itu," ucap Heizo.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan segera menelepon Hei-chan untuk menyuruhnya pulang," ucap Shizuka kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

"_Hmm, wanita itu bisa mengubah bocah menjadi laki-laki. Sungguh menarik!"_ ucap Heizo dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul.

Heiji pun sampai di rumahnya saat hari sudah menjelang malam dan langsung berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Ibunya pun menanyainya dengan bertubi-tubi tapi Heiji hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Dia memang pacarku dan aku mencintainya. Aku akan menikahinya setelah aku lulus SMA," jawab Heiji.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Heiji pun langsung dikerubuti teman-temannya di gerbang sekolah, terutama teman-temannya yang laki-laki. Hampir semua dari mereka menyebutnya sialan, karena orang yang selama ini mereka anggap bocah ternyata lebih jantan daripada mereka, dan memaksa Heiji menceritakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman seperti itu dan minta diajari. Bahkan temannya yang terkenal sebagai casanova sekolah minta diajari secara privat. Heiji hanya mendorong mereka menjauh dengan wajah memerah karena malu lalu langsung melangkah ke kelasnya. Saat pelajaran sudah dimulai, Heiji melihat gurunya yang laki-laki berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu sehingga dia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Wah, Hattori, kau sungguh di luar dugaan ya? Kupikir kau itu hanya seorang bocah yang bisanya hanya bertengkar dengan wanita yang kau sukai. Ternyata kau sangat dewasa dalam urusan wanita," ucap Kenji, salah satu temannya di klub Kendo setelah mereka selesai latihan mengayunkan pedang bambu.

"Bertengkar dengan wanita yang kusukai? Siapa?" tanya Heiji dengan bingung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toyama-san," jawab Kenji dengan gemas.

"Aku menyukai Kazuha? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Heiji sambil tertawa.

"Semua orang juga berpikir begitu. Semua orang mengira kau menyukai Toyama-san. Kalian kan selalu bersama setiap hari dan kalian kelihatan akrab," jawab Kenji.

"Tentu saja aku akrab dengannya. Kami kan tumbuh bersama. Sejak kecil aku selalu bersamanya. Dia sudah seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri," ucap Heiji.

"Yah, sepertinya dugaan semua orang salah. Sekarang kau punya pacar yang cantik dan ciuman panasmu dan pacarmu itu dimuat di koran. Sungguh gila sekali!" ucap Kenji sambil tertawa.

"Hei, berhenti menggodaku!" seru Heiji.

"Tapi apa benar dia masih 19 tahun? Bukankah dia seorang asisten profesor?" tanya Kenji.

"Ya begitulah. Dia mendapatkan gelar Phd-nya di usia 16 tahun," jawab Heiji sehingga mulut Kenji menganga.

"Phd di usia 16 tahun? Wanita macam apa dia?" tanya Kenji dengan nada tidak percaya.

Heiji tertawa karena reaksi Kenji benar-benar mirip seperti reaksinya ketika pertama kali mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia adalah wanita yang kucintai," jawab Heiji.

XXX

Beberapa hari setelah kemunculan foto Heiji dan Shiho di koran, Ran memberitahu Kazuha tentang laki-laki yang kencan dengan Shiho di Tropical Land. Kazuha menjadi sangat marah dan menceritakannya pada sahabatnya yaitu Nanako.

"Aku harus mengatakannya pada Heiji agar Heiji meninggalkan wanita murahan itu," ucap Kazuha dengan berapi-api.

"Jangan! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan bagaimana mereka berdua berciuman di koran. Kalau kau mengatakan itu, Hattori-kun malah akan marah padamu dan membencimu karena kau menjelek-jelekkan pacarnya. Hattori-kun tergila-gila pada wanita itu jadi kau harus berbaikan dengan Hattori-kun dan menyadarkan Hattori-kun bahwa wanita itu tidak cocok untuknya," ucap Nanako.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Kazuha dengan ragu.

Nanako pun menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja. Tapi meskipun begitu, menyadarkan Hattori-kun akan sulit sekali. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan feminim. Dia kelihatannya sangat berpengalaman dan tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan seorang laki-laki. Apalagi kalau dia juga mencintai Hattori-kun, maka kau tidak akan punya harapan sama sekali," jawab Nanako.

"Nanako-chan, kau ini sebenarnya di pihak siapa sih," ucap Kazuha dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya mencoba obyektif. Tapi kalau benar dia ada affair dengan laki-laki lain dan hanya mempermainkan Hattori-kun, kau masih punya harapan. Apalagi kau bisa bertemu dengan Hattori-kun setiap hari dan dia tidak. Itu adalah kelebihanmu, Kazuha-chan," ucap Nanako.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kazuha.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau harus berbaikan dengan Hattori-kun dan menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Lalu kau harus bersikap lembut padanya seperti saranku sebelumnya sehingga Hattori-kun mulai melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita. Kalau wanita itu memang ada affair dengan laki-laki lain, Hattori-kun pasti akan tahu dan saat itu dia akan menyadari keberadaanmu yang selalu setia di sisinya dan meninggalkan wanita itu," jawab Nanako.

"Kedengarannya masuk akal, tapi bagaimana kalau Heiji tidak pernah tahu?" tanya Kazuha.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu karena kebenaran selalu menang," jawab Nanako.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Kazuha.

Lalu hening sejenak.

"Err, Kazuha-chan, kalau nanti kau tidak bisa bersabar, aku rasa kau harus mencari laki-laki lain," ucap Nanako dengan nada muram.

"Eh?" ucap Kazuha sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Nanako.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kalau wanita itu mencintai dan menginginkan Hattori-kun, maka kau tidak akan punya harapan jadi menurutku lebih baik kau mencari laki-laki lain," ucap Nanako.

"Nanako-chan, aku yakin wanita itu hanya mempermainkan Heiji. Tidak ada wanita yang lebih mencintai Heiji daripada aku makanya aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku akan bersabar," ucap Kazuha dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu," ucap Nanako namun dalam hati dia sangat khawatir karena dia tahu Kazuha bukan tipe wanita yang sabar.

XXX

Kazuha pun kembali berbaikan dengan Heiji dan sebisa mungkin menjadi wanita yang lembut walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil. Heiji sendiri merasa sangat senang karena Kazuha mau berbaikan kembali dengannya. Namun badai kembali menerpanya karena orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Shiho.

Heiji tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentang masa lalu Shiho sehingga ayahnya mengadakan penyelidikan sendiri atas permintaan ibunya. Ayahnya hanya bisa menemukan fakta bahwa kakak perempuan Shiho adalah perampok bank yang mati bunuh diri. Ayahnya tidak bisa menemukan fakta apapun tentang Organisasi Hitam karena FBI memang menutupnya rapat-rapat. Namun hanya dengan fakta itu saja, ibunya sudah menolak Shiho untuk menjadi calon menantunya. Ayahnya sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Heiji menduga bahwa ayahnya ada di pihak ibunya karena ayahnya memang selalu begitu.

Heiji semakin suram ketika dia tahu Shiho dipecat dari universitas akibat foto ciumannya dengan Shiho di koran. Pihak universitas menganggap itu adalah tindakan yang tidak pantas dan mencemarkan nama universitas. Shiho sendiri sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa itu semua karena ulah Hanai yang marah pada Shiho karena Shiho tetap menolaknya walaupun dia sudah mengancam akan mengeluarkan Shiho dari universitas, bukan karena foto di koran itu. Ayah Hanai adalah donatur tetap di Universitas Beika makanya Hanai dengan mudah bisa mempengaruhi pihak universitas untuk memecat Shiho. Namun Heiji tetap merasa bersalah. Apalagi dia juga tahu kalau Shiho sangat menyukai pekerjaannya.

Heiji menjadi sedikit depresi padahal ujian nasional kurang sebulan lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Shiho bahwa orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena dia tidak ingin membuat Shiho menjadi tidak nyaman dengan hubungan mereka lalu minta putus darinya. Dia juga tidak bisa bercerita pada Kazuha karena Kazuha kelihatannya tidak suka jika dia membicarakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Shiho. Dia tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan Shinichi karena Shinichi juga sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya dan dia tidak mau menambah beban Shinichi dengan masalahnya. Selain itu, Shinichi pasti menceritakannya pada Shiho karena itu dia tidak bisa buka mulut. Dia memendam semua masalahnya di dalam hati makanya dia menjadi sedikit depresi.

Suatu hari, Heiji berjalan-jalan di mal dengan Kazuha dan teman-temannya yang lain untuk meredakan stres menjelang ujian nasional. Kebetulan sedang ada pameran perhiasan di mal tersebut dan teman-temannya yang perempuan langsung tertarik untuk melihat-lihat. Heiji dan teman-temannya yang laki-laki terpaksa mengikuti mereka. Lalu Heiji mendengar teman-temannya yang perempuan membicarakan tentang perhiasan yang pernah dibelikan pacar mereka sehingga dia sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah membelikan perhiasan apapun untuk Shiho. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri secara mental karena kebodohannya itu dan mulai melihat-lihat dengan serius.

Heiji menemukan sebuah banner bergambar seorang laki-laki sedang memakaikan cincin di jari seorang wanita dilengkapi tulisan "Tunjukkan keseriusanmu pada kekasihmu dengan cincin yang sangat indah ini" di depan sebuah stand perhiasan. Heiji pun menghampiri stand tersebut dan melihat-lihat. Lalu dia memesan cincin yang dilengkapi dengan ukiran Heiji Love Shiho di bagian dalamnya. Setelah menerima nota dari penjaga stand, dia memasukkan nota tersebut ke saku celananya dan langsung terlonjak kaget ketika Kazuha bicara padanya dari arah belakangnya.

"Heiji, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Kazuha.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Heiji sambil menyeret Kazuha pergi dari situ.

Kazuha sendiri tidak percaya dengan jawaban Heiji tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"_Dia pasti ingin membeli cincin untuk wanita itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada ibunya,"_ batin Kazuha.

Shizuka memang pernah memberitahu Kazuha bahwa dia tidak setuju Heiji berhubungan dengan Shiho dan itu menaikkan semangat Kazuha untuk mendapatkan Heiji sebagai pasangannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya hari sabtu, Heiji pergi ke toko perhiasan tempatnya memesan cincin untuk mengambil pesanannya. Dia sangat puas ketika melihat cincin tersebut lalu bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, ibunya yang sudah tahu dari Kazuha bahwa dia membeli cincin untuk Shiho menunggunya dan mulai memarahinya. Heiji pun menjadi kesal dan berteriak kepada ibunya sehingga ayahnya yang baru pulang memukulnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari rumah ini," seru Heiji kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya. Dia memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tas ranselnya kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan dan membanting pintu dengan marah setelah dia keluar dari pintu itu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Heiji memang menjadi tidak sabaran karena tekanan yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini sehingga dia menjadi sensitif. Dia langsung pergi ke bandara untuk pergi ke Tokyo.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini? Apa kau masih saja menyinggung hubungan Heiji dengan wanita itu?" tanya Heizo.

"Hei-chan baru saja membeli cincin untuk wanita itu. Tentu saja aku memarahinya," jawab Shizuka.

"Cincin? Memang dia dapat uang darimana?" tanya Heizo heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia kerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang. Dia kan selalu pulang malam setiap hari. Wanita itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Hei-chan," jawab Shizuka.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kalau menurutku malah sebaliknya," ucap Heizo.

"Apa maksudmu? Wanita itu sudah membuat Hei-chan yang polos menjadi laki-laki yang tidak tahu malu, berciuman dengan seorang wanita di depan umum. Bahkan mungkin dia memaksa Hei-chan untuk membelikannya cincin sehingga Hei-chan harus mencari uang dan pulang malam setiap hari," ucap Shizuka tajam. "Oh ya, aku juga curiga kalau wanita itu yang sudah menyebabkan Hei-chan membolos sekolah untuk pertama kalinya," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan wanita itu," ucap Heizo.

"Suamiku, kakak wanita itu adalah seorang kriminal. Kau kan polisi. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak keberatan?" ucap Shizuka dengan suara mulai meninggi.

"Yang membuatku paling terkesan adalah Heiji berani menatap mataku lalu dia dengan tegas berkata bahwa dia mencintai wanita itu dan ingin menikahinya padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah berani menatap mataku dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu. Makanya lebih baik kau biarkan saja dia karena aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkan wanita itu walaupun kau terus memaksanya," ucap Heizo.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya. Tapi entahlah, apa aku bisa menerima wanita itu atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang aku harus membujuk Hei-chan untuk pulang. Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong pada Kazuha-chan," ucap Shizuka.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Heizo.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Shizuka bingung.

"Karena dia akan pulang sendiri nanti," jawab Heizo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shizuka dengan ragu.

Heizo tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_Dia tidak akan bisa bersikap seperti bocah kalau bersama wanita itu,"_ batin Heizo.

**Bersambung...**


	18. Cinta Pertama Shiho

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari cerita Past Story karya Lil Miss Fairy dari fandom Harry Potter dan penulis juga mengambil quote dalam bahasa Inggris dari cerita itu.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat untuk shirayuki nao, Fujita Hoshiko, Kongming the Fierce, Poyo-chan, shinichi kudo-san, Tsubasa, aichanLuphkaito, Poppy, Mafharanisa, Hikari Hattori, Nami-chan Sun Flowers dan L-ThE-MyStEriOuS!

shirayuki-san : Sepertinya ortunya Heiji nggak akan pernah tahu. He he he. Shuichi nanti munculnya di chapter terakhir, waktu Shiho nikah dan dia sepertinya bakalan bikin kesel Heiji lagi.

Fujita-san : Sebenarnya bukan hanya petuah yang akan diterima Heiji di chapter ini. He he he. Kalau nggak mau baca di-skip aja. Lime-nya ada di beberapa paragraf terakhir kok.

Kongming-san : Cenderawasih ngepet? Emang ada? Aku baru denger...

Poyo-chan : Nggak apa. Bye bye.

shinichi kudo-san : Namaku di fesbuk sama kayak penname-ku kok, Enji86. Kalau yang anggraeni itu alamat emailku, jadi kalau nyari pakai itu di fesbuk, alamatnya harus ditulis lengkap.

Tsubasa-san : Waduh, kalau tokoh utamanya gila, bisa bahaya nih. He he he.

aichanLuphkaito : Terima kasih banyak.

Poppy-san : Nggak lebih cepat kok. Biasa aja. He he he.

Mafharanisa-san : Jangan gemes dulu. Ini belum apa-apa. Aksi Kazuha sekarang masih ecek-ecek. Ntar ada klimaksnya kok.

Hikari-san : Jangan sebel dulu soalnya Kazuha belum selesai. Tapi HeiShi FTW!

Nami-chan : Ini Nami-chan yang biasanya kan? Kenapa pakai nama sun flowers? Suka sun flowers ya? Kalau tokoh utamanya gantung diri, fic ini bakal berubah jadi fic ShinShi atau RyexSherry dong. He he he. Selamat bergabung dan semoga mau nyumbang tulisan!

L-Kun : Itu memang belum puncaknya. Chapter ini baru termasuk puncaknya yaitu tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho. Nanti ada puncak lagi tentang hubungan Heiji dan Kazuha.

Chapter 18 sudah datang! Sebenarnya penulis penginnya cuma belasan chapter tapi sepertinya bakalan molor. Yah, apa boleh buat. *sigh* Chapter ini berisi tentang puncak dari depresi yang dialami Heiji yang dipicu oleh Shinichi. Namun Shiho juga punya caranya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebagai peringatan, lime-nya ada di bagian terakhir cerita ini.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Cinta Pertama Shiho**

Sabtu sore itu, Shinichi dan Shiho duduk-duduk di ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa. Shinichi sibuk belajar untuk ujian sementara Shiho sibuk dengan majalah fashion.

"Apa kau menikmati pekerjaan barumu?" tanya Shinichi yang sudah merasa bosan belajar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Dari asisten profesor menjadi pegawai butik itu sangat drastis kan?" jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau dari segi gaji, memang sangat drastis. Namun kalau dari segi kenikmatan bekerja, tidak ada yang berubah. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai dunia fashion. Aku akan banyak belajar. Siapa tahu aku bisa mempunyai butik sendiri suatu hari nanti," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan berhenti menguras persediaan makanan di rumah ini. Padahal gajiku semakin kecil tapi bebanku bertambah banyak," sindir Shiho.

"Oi! Oi! Kalau kau memang kekurangan uang, aku bisa memberimu. Memang berapa biaya makanku setiap hari?" sahut Shinichi dengan kesal.

Wajah Shiho pun menjadi serius dan dia menatap wajah Shinichi lekat-lekat.

"Kudo-kun, bukan itu masalahnya. Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini dengan Mouri-san? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai tapi kalian malah bertengkar dan bermusuhan seperti anak kecil," ucap Shiho.

"Entahlah, Shiho. Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Shinichi.

"Ini bukan karena aku kan? Entah kenapa aku merasa Mouri-san tidak suka padaku," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya tidak sepakat dengan sesuatu sehingga Ran menjadi marah," ucap Shinichi sedikit berbohong.

"Begitu ya? Kau harus berusaha berbaikan dengannya. Kalian berdua kan menjadi pasangan dengan susah payah. Sayang kalau harus berakhir karena hal sepele," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Hattori? Apa dia masih menyalahkan dirinya?" tanya Shinichi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu padahal aku sudah menjelaskan kalau itu bukan salahnya. Aku merasa dia sedang tertekan tapi dia tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Pada awalnya kupikir dia stres karena ujian tapi lama-lama aku merasa ada hal lain yang menganggu pikirannya. Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarganya, tapi entahlah, ini hanya dugaanku," jawab Shiho.

"Dia juga tidak bilang apapun padaku padahal aku sudah mencoba memancingnya. Yah, kita hanya bisa berharap dia segera buka mulut pada kita," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku khawatir padanya," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan hari dimana kau jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Shiho sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak normal begitu?" lanjutnya.

"Err, kau kan selalu kelihatan dingin dan sepertinya tidak tertarik pada apapun kecuali bahan-bahan kimia dan komputer makanya kupikir kau tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki pun," jawab Shinichi dengan gugup.

"Kudo-kun, aku seorang wanita. Tentu saja aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki," ucap Shiho dengan tajam.

"Iya, iya, maaf kalau aku salah. Apa Hattori itu cinta pertamamu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukan," jawab Shiho singkat.

"Bukan?" ucap Shinichi dengan heran tapi kemudian dia menatap Shiho dengan ngeri. "Jadi Gin benar-benar...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Bukan Gin. Aku memang pernah punya hubungan spesial dengannya tapi perasaanku padanya tidak sampai level cinta," ucap Shiho kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Cinta pertamaku itu sangat nekat tapi dia selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia memberi banyak warna dalam kehidupanku dan aku sangat bersyukur sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersama cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia mencintai wanita lain sehingga walaupun aku ada di dekatnya, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada wanita itu," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum sedih sehingga Shinichi merasa tidak enak. "Lalu suatu hari perasaanku padanya lenyap begitu saja," lanjutnya setelah hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana bisa perasaan lenyap begitu saja?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hatiku sudah lelah dan sudah puas merasakan sakit. Aku sangat bahagia ketika perasaanku itu lenyap karena sejak saat itu aku bisa menyayanginya tanpa beban," jawab Shiho.

"Shiho, jangan-jangan cinta pertamamu itu Akai-san? Benar kan?" tanya Shinichi setelah hening sejenak sehingga membuat Shiho tertawa.

"Rye? Tentu saja bukan," ucap Shiho masih sambil tertawa.

"Bukan juga? Lalu siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Shinichi kesal kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Shiho, aku benar-benar ingin tahu jadi bisakah kau katakan padaku siapa orang itu?"

Melihat wajah Shinichi yang begitu serius, Shiho menjadi ragu. Dia menatap wajah Shinichi sejenak dengan penuh pertimbangan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Itu kau, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho akhirnya.

Jantung Shinichi seolah berhenti berdetak setelah mendengarnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan hanya memandang Shiho dengan terpana. Dia lalu tersadar dan menunggu Shiho mengatakan kalimat "Just kidding"-nya yang biasanya tapi Shiho tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapnya.

"A-aku?" tanya Shinichi lemas setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

Shiho hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang," ucap Shinichi yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Yah... kau tidak pernah bertanya kan?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi kembali menatap Shiho dengan terpana. Itu memang benar. Dia memang tidak pernah bertanya. Bahkan ketika kesempatan untuk bertanya itu datang, dia tetap tidak menanyakannya.

Shinichi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang didudukinya bersama Shiho lalu memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menyisir rambutnya dengan kasar ke belakang. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Shiho. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena selama ini dia begitu buta dan dia sangat menyesal.

Shinichi tersenyum tipis sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang pipi Shiho. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho tanpa memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka berdua.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang...," ucapan Shiho terputus karena Shinichi menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Tubuh Shiho menjadi kaku sementara pikirannya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu dia merasakan Shinichi memperdalam ciumannya dan dia tidak bisa berpikir atau berbuat apapun selain menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Shinichi.

Sementara itu, Heiji yang baru sampai di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa iseng-iseng melihat melalui jendela yang ada di samping pintu sebelum menekan bel. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya menganga melihat adegan yang terjadi di ruang tamu. Dia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan dia melangkah mundur sampai dia terjatuh karena dia tidak menyadari tangga yang menuju pintu depan karena terlalu syok.

Heiji bangkit lalu berlari keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang benjol karena jatuh. Dia terus berlari tanpa tujuan, berharap sakit di hatinya lenyap. Lalu dia tanpa sengaja berhenti di depan sebuah bar karena kelelahan. Dia mengamati bar tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

XXX

Setelah berciuman selama beberapa saat, Shiho tanpa sadar mulai menilai ciuman Shinichi.

"_Ciumannya begitu kaku. Apa ini ciuman pertamanya ya? Heiji-kun saja bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ini ketika dia menciumku untuk pertama kali. Mungkin karena saat itu dia mabuk...,"_ pikiran Shiho langsung terputus dan dia langsung membuka matanya karena dia teringat pada Heiji.

Shiho mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mendorong Shinichi dengan lembut. Shinichi menatapnya dengan linglung karena efek ciuman barusan namun kemudian seperti tersadar pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dia menatap Shiho dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Maaf, aku terbawa perasaan," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga minta maaf," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, apapun yang terjadi kau adalah sahabatku dan aku ingin kau tetap menjadi sahabatku," ucap Shinichi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Shiho tersenyum kemudian menyentuh pipi Shinichi sehingga Shinichi kembali menatapnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kudo-kun. Dan kau akan menjadi sahabatku untuk selamanya," ucap Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Shiho. Aku juga sayang padamu," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum kemudian dia memeluk Shiho dan Shiho juga balas memeluknya.

Shinichi tahu Shiho benar-benar mencintai Heiji dan dia ingin Shiho bahagia setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Karena itu dia tidak akan memaksakan perasaannya dan merelakan Shiho untuk Heiji.

_He was loving someone else, while she loved him from a far. Now he started to let go of his love and fall for her, while she starts to let him go and fall for another man. His best friend._

XXX

Shiho mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidurnya dan bersiap untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Malam ini, dia sendirian di rumah karena Profesor Agasa menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan proyek. Dia menghela nafas ketika mengingat kejadian tadi sore dengan Shinichi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Shinichi mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Namun sayangnya dia tidak akan bisa membalasnya karena hatinya sudah dicuri oleh laki-laki lain. Meskipun begitu dia lega karena persahabatannya dengan Shinichi tidak akan berubah karena masalah ini.

Shiho naik ke tempat tidur lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengamatinya. Dia jadi heran karena Heiji belum meneleponnya padahal malam sudah larut. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi sehingga dia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget. Dia melihat nama Heiji di layar ponselnya sehingga dia tersenyum. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya lenyap dan digantikan oleh ekspresi wajah khawatir.

Setelah percakapan telepon barusan berakhir, Shiho langsung menelepon taksi. Dia menyambar mantelnya yang panjangnya sampai lutut dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa di atas gaun tidurnya. Lalu dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian taksinya pun datang dan dia masuk ke dalamnya lalu taksi itu pun mulai meluncur di jalanan.

Shiho turun di depan sebuah bar dan meminta taksinya untuk menunggu sebentar. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat seorang pegawai bar berusaha keras menenangkan seseorang yang sedang mengamuk. Dia pun segera menghampiri mereka karena seseorang yang mengamuk itu adalah Heiji.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh minum lagi?" seru Heiji.

"Maaf, anda sudah mabuk jadi anda tidak boleh minum lagi," ucap pegawai bar sambil memegangi Heiji yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

"Siapa bilang aku mabuk? Aku tidak mabuk," seru Heiji sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegawai bar itu.

"Heiji-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho dengan nada marah.

"Oh, ini dia pacarku sudah datang," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa. Dia melepaskan diri dari pegawai bar dan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Shiho membiarkannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pegawai bar.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan dan terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya untuk sementara," ucap Shiho.

"Oh, tidak apa. Itu sudah tugas saya sebagai pegawai di sini. Apa anda butuh bantuan untuk membawanya keluar?" tanya pegawai bar itu dengan sopan.

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga wajah pegawai bar yang masih muda itu merona.

Lalu mereka berdua membantu Heiji berdiri dan membawanya sampai taksi. Sebelum pergi, Shiho membayar minuman Heiji dan memberi uang tip untuk pegawai bar itu. Sesampainya di depan rumah Profesor Agasa, giliran sopir taksi yang membantu Shiho membawa Heiji masuk ke dalam rumah. Shiho pun juga memberikan uang tip untuk sopir taksi itu selain biaya argometernya.

Shiho membawa Heiji ke tempat tidur yang ada di dekat ruang makan dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil membaringkan Heiji di tempat tidur itu, Shiho duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia melepas mantelnya karena kepanasan dan beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya sudah kembali teratur. Lalu dia mulai melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Heiji kemudian dia juga melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Heiji. Dia mengamati wajah Heiji yang sedang tertidur kemudian dia membelai rambut Heiji.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Heiji-kun? Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Shiho pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho berhenti membelai rambut Heiji.

"Selamat tidur, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho kemudian dia berdiri, mengambil mantelnya lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik sehingga dia jatuh ke tempat tidur dan mantel yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Heiji-kun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shiho setelah dia pulih dari kekagetannya.

Heiji tidak menjawab dan mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Shiho sehingga Shiho merasa agak takut. Shiho tahu bahwa Heiji sangat agresif ketika Heiji tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan saat ini Shiho hanya memakai gaun tidur yang sangat minimalis.

"Heiji-kun, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Heiji tetap tidak bergeming.

"Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho dengan nada memaksa.

"Kudo adalah detektif yang hebat. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku langsung tersentuh oleh prinsipnya sebagai seorang detektif. Sebagai detektif, dia keren sekali," ucap Heiji.

Shiho benar-benar bingung sekarang karena Heiji tiba-tiba membicarakan Shinichi. Namun Shiho hanya diam saja dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Heiji tapi Heiji tidak memandang ke arahnya tapi memandang lurus ke depan.

"Dia adalah detektif yang lebih baik dari aku. Orang tuanya terkenal dan kaya. Dia juga sangat tampan. Banyak wanita yang suka padanya. Bahkan mungkin semua wanita suka padanya...," Heiji meneruskan ucapannya yang memuji Shinichi dengan terus memberi penekanan bahwa semua wanita suka pada Shinichi sehingga Shiho mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Heiji dengan susah payah kemudian dia meraih pipi Heiji dan mencium bibir Heiji sehingga Heiji langsung terdiam. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya sebelum Heiji sempat bereaksi karena dia ingin bicara dengan Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, tidak semua wanita suka pada Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, kau salah. Semua wanita suka padanya," ucap Heiji.

"Kau yang salah. Aku wanita dan aku tidak suka padanya," ucap Shiho.

"Kau bohong. Kalau kau wanita, kau pasti suka padanya," ucap Heiji.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak suka padanya," ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau kau tidak suka padanya?" tanya Heiji dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tahu karena aku suka padamu," jawab Shiho.

"Kau suka padaku? Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Heiji dengan sinis.

Shiho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Heiji yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Lalu dia kembali mencium bibir Heiji dan Heiji pun merespon ciumannya.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya kalau aku suka padamu?" tanya Shiho setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"A-aku...," jawab Heiji dengan ragu.

"Belum? Baiklah," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mencium bibir Heiji lagi.

Setelah ciuman Shiho yang ketiga, Heiji menjawab pertanyaan Shiho dengan ciuman ke bibir Shiho. Heiji mengubah posisi mereka sehingga Shiho berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Heiji di atasnya. Dia melumat bibir Shiho sambil menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Shiho sehingga Shiho menggeliat dan desahan keluar dari bibir Shiho. Heiji mengakhiri ciumannya sejenak dan berbisik di telinga Shiho.

"Aku cinta padamu, Shiho. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Heiji.

Shiho menyisir rambut Heiji dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku juga, Heiji-kun. Aku juga cinta padamu," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mengecup pipi Heiji dengan lembut.

Heiji mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Shiho.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Heiji sambil menatap mata Shiho.

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" Shiho balik bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Heiji tidak menjawab dan kembali mencium bibir Shiho. Setelah berciuman selama beberapa saat, Shiho merasakan pinggul Heiji menggesek pinggulnya beberapa kali, memberinya informasi tentang hasrat Heiji. Badan Shiho menjadi tegang sementara pikirannya sibuk bekerja. Lalu badannya menjadi rileks kembali setelah dia mengambil keputusan.

"_Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan membuatmu senang malam ini karena tadi aku sudah membuatmu sedih,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Shiho menggerakkan tangannya ke kancing teratas kemeja Heiji dan mulai membukanya satu-persatu. Lalu Shiho mengakhiri ciuman mereka sehingga Heiji merengek tapi rengekan Heiji langsung berubah menjadi erangan keras ketika bibir Shiho mulai mengeksploitasi titik sensitif yang ada di lehernya. Shiho menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Heiji dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan menggoda sehingga membuat Heiji semakin bergairah. Heiji menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuh Shiho sehingga Shiho juga semakin basah. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Heiji melepas semua pakaiannya dan memasuki Shiho. Erangan dan desahan menggoda dari kedua orang yang sedang bercinta itu menggema di rumah yang biasanya sepi itu yang diakhiri dengan teriakan keduanya ketika mereka mencapai klimaks.

Heiji menarik Shiho ke dalam dekapannya setelah nafasnya teratur kembali. Dia mengamati wajah Shiho yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan lalu mencium bibir Shiho. Dia menghentikan ciumannya ketika dia mendengar Shiho merengek gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dan membelai punggung Shiho sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho. Dan kau adalah milikku," bisik Heiji.

**Bersambung...**


	19. Setelah Ujian

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam sayang untuk Jessica Kristiaji, Fujita Hoshiko, shirayuki nao, amu-san, Tsubasa, Kongming the Fierce, ShinYi, Nami-chan Sun Flowers dan 3aboOorah!

Jessica-san : Kalau yang sampai bagian tubuh itu namanya lemon. Kalau aku cuma sampai lime aja. Tapi baik lemon atau lime, semuanya termasuk rate M, dan sebenarnya lime-nya tidak hanya ada di chapter ini saja tapi di depan nanti juga ada. OMG! I'm pervert now!

Fujita-san : Yah, perasaan Shinichi mungkin akan lebih jelas di chapter ini dan chapter depan. Heiji jelas hancur hatinya soalnya sahabatnya sendiri yang nyium pacarnya makanya dia sampai mabuk-mabukan gitu. He he he.

shirayuki-san : Apa boleh buat. Soalnya Heiji sepertinya nggak punya fangirl kayak Shinichi. Maklum, teman masa kecilnya galak dan suka nggigit, yah walaupun Heiji sendiri nggak sadar kalau teman masa kecilnya kayak gitu. Makanya dia pikir semua cewek suka sama Shinichi. Untunglah Shinichi nggak cepet sadar jadi cerita ini jadi HeiShi. He he he.

amu-san : Makanya harus sering-sering dicek. He he he. Kalau konklusinya cerita yang ini sudah pasti HeiShi kok, jadi nggak usah ditebak-tebak lagi. XD

Tsubasa-san : Kalau masalah restu orang tua Heiji mungkin baru chapter depan.

Kongming-san : Minuman keras itu memang haram dan berbahaya. Makanya BO pakai codename dari itu. Mungkin... Ya udah, jangan kebanyakan ngibul. Cenderawasih adanya di Papua. Di Osaka nggak ada kayaknya.

ShinYi : Heiji memang agresif... kalau lagi mabuk. XD.

Nami-chan : Emang hentai sama echi apa bedanya? Aku tunggu tulisannya. Ada Shiho atau Ai-nya kan?

3aboOorah : It's because in my country, that sort of things were categorized as Mature Content for safety. Thank you for your support.

Chapter 19 sudah datang! Isinya antara lain buntut dari malam kedua Heiji dan Shiho, serta adanya masalah baru untuk pasangan ini.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Setelah Ujian**

Keesokan paginya, Heiji bangun dengan syok karena Shiho berada dalam pelukannya di tempat tidur sementara dia telanjang dan sakit kepala ringan karena dia mabuk kemarin malam. Memori kejadian tadi malam segera memenuhi otaknya sehingga wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"_Mati aku! Aku melakukannya lagi,"_ erang Heiji dalam hati.

Heiji menghela nafas pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Shiho dengan hati-hati agar Shiho tidak terbangun. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, memungut celananya dan memakainya lalu pergi ke halaman belakang rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia duduk di teras sementara kakinya menginjak rumput yang ada di bawahnya. Angin pagi yang berhembus lembut mempermainkan rambutnya. Dia menatap ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang karena pikirannya sedang sibuk bekerja.

Setelah Heiji duduk diam selama beberapa lama, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang sehingga badannya langsung menegang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji tidak menjawab dan melepaskan pelukan Shiho dari lehernya kemudian dia menarik Shiho untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Namun dia agak menyesal setelah melakukannya karena Shiho masih memakai gaun tidurnya yang minimalis itu sehingga hormonnya kembali terangsang. Dia pun berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan apapun dan berkonsentrasi untuk bicara pada Shiho.

"Shiho, maafkan aku. Aku mabuk dan aku melakukannya lagi padamu sebelum kita menikah. Aku sangat menyesal," ucap Heiji.

"Kau bilang kau menyesal sudah tidur denganku? Ucapanmu itu sangat menyakitkan, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho tajam.

"Eh? Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak menyesal tidur denganmu. Aku hanya...," Heiji tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat sehingga dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dan menatap Shiho dengan tatapan putus asa sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mana mungkin kau menyesal tidur denganku," ucap Shiho dengan suara setengah berbisik sambil menggesekkan bibirnya ke pipi Heiji dan memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada telanjang Heiji sehingga membuat desahan keluar dari mulut Heiji. Namun Heiji segera sadar dan mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" ucap Heiji dengan kesal dan wajah memerah. Dia pun memegangi tangan Shiho agar Shiho tidak menyentuh dadanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Terserah," gerutu Heiji.

"_Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak menerjangnya?"_ gerutu Heiji dalam hati.

"Heiji-kun, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu," ucap Shiho.

"Huh?" ucap Heiji.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah berciuman dengan Kudo-kun kemarin," ucap Shiho sehingga Heiji memandangnya dengan kaget karena Shiho begitu terus terang sebelum dia sempat bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Heiji setelah dia tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Kemarin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku lalu dia menciumku. Begitulah," jawab Shiho.

"D-dia cinta pertamamu?" tanya Heiji.

Shiho menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Heiji langsung merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa seperti penjahat karena sudah meniduri dan merebut wanita yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal wanita itu juga menyukai sahabatnya itu. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Shinichi begitu marah saat itu. Dia sudah memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai.

"Aku pantas mati, Shiho," gumam Heiji dengan muram sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi malam sebelum kita melakukannya?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji diam sejenak untuk berpikir lalu wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," gumam Heiji.

"Benar. Makanya aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa busana di tempat tidur bersamaku daripada melihatmu mati. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa begitu," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga wajah Heiji bertambah gelap.

"Shiho, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Kau membuatku gila," erang Heiji sehingga membuat Shiho kembali tertawa.

"Tapi aku serius," sahut Shiho masih sambil tertawa. Setelah tawanya reda, Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heiji dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku bukan wanita yang baik, Heiji-kun. Aku adalah mantan anggota Organisasi Hitam, aku pernah membuat racun untuk membunuh orang, pacarku yang sebelumnya adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin dan kau bukanlah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah tidur denganku," ucapnya kemudian dia menoleh kembali kepada Heiji. "Apa kau bisa menerima wanita sepertiku?" tanyanya sehingga Heiji memandangnya dengan terkejut namun kemudian Heiji tersenyum.

Heiji memegangi Shiho sementara dia merogoh kantong celananya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil dari dalam kantong celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Shiho.

"Ini adalah jawabanku," ucap Heiji.

Shiho mengambil kotak beludru itu dari tangan Heiji dan membukanya. Matanya membesar ketika melihat cincin yang ada di dalamnya. Dia mengambil cincin itu lalu membaca tulisan yang terukir di bagian dalamnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Heiji.

"Ini bagus sekali," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Heiji mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Shiho lalu memakaikannya di jari manis Shiho. Shiho mengamati cincin di jarinya sambil tersenyum kemudian dia mengecup bibir Heiji sekilas. Heiji pun tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu. Yang kutahu, kau adalah wanita yang terbaik untukku dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Makanya setelah lulus SMA, aku akan menikahimu," ucap Heiji.

"Menikah? Entahlah Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho dengan ragu.

"Shiho, aku serius. Tolong jangan menolakku. Aku janji aku akan membuatmu bahagia," ucap Heiji dengan pandangan memohon.

Shiho menatap mata Heiji dan menemukan keseriusan di sana sehingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga wajah Heiji menjadi cerah.

"Terima kasih, Shiho. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mencium kening Shiho.

"Oh iya, lain kali bisakah kau lebih lembut padaku? Kau sangat kasar di tempat tidur saat sedang mabuk," ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Heiji langsung memucat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Heiji dengan panik.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum menenangkan kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heiji. "Tapi kalau kau bisa lebih lembut, aku akan lebih menikmatinya," ucap Shiho dengan suara menggoda sehingga membuat Heiji merinding.

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan berusaha," ucap Heiji dengan gugup. "Dan aku tidak akan mabuk lagi," lanjutnya.

"Bagus," komentar Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua mulai membicarakan hal lain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua melalui jendela rumahnya. Melihat Shiho yang memakai gaun tidur duduk di pangkuan Heiji yang bertelanjang dada membuat hatinya serasa membeku. Dia kembali ke kamarnya lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia menghidupkan ponselnya dan membuka e-mail dari Shuichi. E-mail itu berisi tawaran untuk bergabung dengan FBI.

"Apa aku terima saja ya?" gumam Shinichi.

XXX

Ketika Shiho bertanya tentang tas ranselnya yang penuh dengan baju, Heiji tidak bisa mengelak lagi dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau harus pulang, Heiji-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin aku menuruti orang tuaku dan meninggalkanmu, begitu?" seru Heiji.

"Bukan begitu. Sebentar lagi kau kan ujian. Makanya kau harus pulang. Kalau masalah orang tuamu yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, kita bisa memikirkannya nanti setelah kau selesai ujian, oke?" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Heiji akhirnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang," ucap Shiho.

"Aku akan pulang nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kudo. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Heiji kemudian dia bergegas pergi sebelum Shiho membuka mulutnya.

Shiho menatap kepergian Heiji lalu menghela nafas.

"_Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang dan kotak P3K,"_ pikir Shiho.

XXX

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Shinichi, Heiji menekan bel dan menunggu sampai Shinichi membukakan pintu. Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi pun muncul dari balik pintu dan tanpa basa-basi Heiji memukul Shinichi sampai Shinichi jatuh ke lantai. Heiji melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya sementara Shinichi menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Hattori, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" seru Shinichi yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Itu karena kemarin kau mencium pacarku," ucap Heiji sehingga Shinichi kembali memandangnya dengan terpana.

"Hattori, itu...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Heiji.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memukulku juga?" tanya Heiji.

"Hattori, aku...," ucapan Shinichi lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Heiji.

"Bukankah aku sudah meniduri wanita yang kau sukai dan merebutnya darimu?" tanya Heiji lagi.

Shinichi terdiam dan menunduk sehingga matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya lalu tiba-tiba dia memukul Heiji sehingga Heiji jatuh ke lantai sepertinya tadi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, kau tahu?" seru Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu kita selesaikan urusan kita sekarang," ucap Heiji yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Shinichi.

Dan mereka pun berkelahi sampai mereka terbaring di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah babak belur.

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia, Hattori," ucap Shinichi.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti melakukannya," ucap Heiji.

"Baguslah. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku tapi aku hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya karena aku tidak menyadari perasaannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku harap dia membenciku," ucap Shinichi.

"Lebih baik jangan banyak berharap," ucap Heiji sehingga Shinichi menoleh kepada Heiji dan Heiji juga menoleh kepadanya. "Dia wanita yang berhati baik. Dia tidak akan membencimu meskipun dia ingin sekali. Itu adalah sifatnya," lanjut Heiji sehingga Shinichi tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia bisa memaafkan Akai-san," ucap Shinichi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke langit-langit rumahnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka sehingga mereka mendongak dan melihat Shiho menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian ini benar-benar bodoh ya?" ucap Shiho sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yah, apa boleh buat," ucap mereka berdua sambil nyengir. Lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

Shinichi dan Heiji mengikuti Shiho ke ruang makan dengan langkah berat sambil menahan sakit. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Shiho menyiapkan dua kompres es kemudian menyerahkannya pada mereka berdua agar mereka mengompres wajah mereka yang babak belur. Setelah Shinichi dan Heiji merasa lebih baik, mereka bertiga pun makan siang bersama.

Heiji pulang ke Osaka sore harinya dan dalam perjalanan pulang dia menghidupkan ponselnya dan langsung menemukan segudang SMS dan miscall dari ibunya dan Kazuha. Dia pun segera membalasnya dengan menulis bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

XXX

Akhirnya ujian nasional pun selesai. Sonoko membuat rencana untuk menyatukan Shinichi dan Ran kembali dalam pesta yang diadakannya untuk merayakan selesainya ujian nasional. Dia pun bekerja sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun rencananya tidak berjalan dengan sukses karena Shinichi dan Ran sama-sama keras kepala.

Kazuha juga mengadakan pesta di rumahnya bersama teman-temannya. Ketika teman-temannya pulang malam harinya, dia pun tinggal berdua saja dengan Heiji di rumahnya karena dia menuntut Heiji untuk membantunya bersih-bersih seperti biasanya. Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin sementara Heiji duduk lesehan di ruang tamu rumah Kazuha yang beralas tatami.

Saat Kazuha kembali ke ruang tamu, dia menemukan Heiji sedang mengobrol di telepon sambil tersenyum lebar dan wajah berseri-seri. Dia pun hanya berdiri sambil menguping. Dari apa yang didengarnya, Kazuha menyimpulkan bahwa Heiji sedang bicara dengan Shinichi dan kecemburuannya pun semakin lama semakin meningkat karena Heiji sedang merencanakan untuk memperkenalkan Shiho kepada orang tuanya dalam waktu dekat dan akan meminta restu untuk menikah. Kazuha melangkah menghampiri Heiji dengan geram lalu menaruh kaleng jus yang dibawanya di meja dengan kasar ketika Heiji selesai menelepon sehingga Heiji menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan wanita murahan itu," seru Kazuha.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heiji semakin bingung.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, Heiji. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Dia berkencan dengan laki-laki lain di Tokyo. Dia wanita murahan," seru Kazuha.

Heiji menatap Kazuha dengan bingung sampai akhirnya sebuah pemahaman melintas di kepalanya dan dia menjadi sangat marah.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan berani-berani menghina Shiho di depanku karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Heiji tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak pantas bersamamu," seru Kazuha.

"Kazuha!" seru Heiji dengan marah.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya? Apa karena dia menciummu? Aku bisa berikan lebih dari itu kalau kau mau," ucap Kazuha dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa?" seru Heiji.

Mata Heiji langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Kazuha membuka ikatan rambutnya lalu mulai membuka kancing bajunya sehingga bra-nya kelihatan.

"Kazuha, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Heiji lagi tapi Kazuha tidak menjawab dan malah menerjangnya sehingga dia terbaring di atas tatami dengan Kazuha di atasnya.

"Aku cinta padamu, Heiji. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu," ucap Kazuha lalu dia menunduk untuk mencium bibir Heiji.

Heiji yang dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Kazuha dengan horor karena kaget segera sadar dari kekagetannya dan mendorong Kazuha menjauh tapi Kazuha tidak bisa didorong semudah itu karena dia bisa bela diri. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bergumul. Heiji mencoba melepaskan diri sementara Kazuha tidak mau melepaskannya.

Saat ayah Kazuha yang baru pulang masuk ke ruang tamu, matanya langsung terbelalak karena kaget melihat Heiji berada di atas Kazuha yang bajunya terbuka sehingga bra-nya kelihatan. Dia langsung menarik Heiji dari Kazuha lalu memukul Heiji dengan keras karena dia pikir Heiji sedang memaksa Kazuha untuk melakukan tindakan asusila.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh putriku!" seru ayah Kazuha.

"Paman, ini salah paham. Aku tidak menyentuh Kazuha," ucap Heiji sambil mengernyit kesakitan karena pukulan ayah Kazuha di rahangnya.

"Kau masih berani menyangkal sementara aku melihat semuanya!" teriak ayah Kazuha.

"_Maafkan aku Ayah, tapi aku sangat mencintai Heiji,"_ ucap Kazuha dalam hati. Dia mengancingkan bajunya kembali lalu menangis seolah-olah dia adalah korban sehingga ayahnya bertambah marah pada Heiji.

"Aku harus membawamu kepada ayahmu," ucap ayah Kazuha dingin sambil mendorong Heiji keluar dari ruang tamu. "Kazuha, kau juga harus ikut," lanjutnya sehingga Kazuha bangkit untuk mengikuti mereka.

**Bersambung...**


	20. Pengakuan Heiji

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat shirayuki nao, Lionel Sanchez Afellay, amu-san, Kongming the Fierce, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, Fujita Hoshiko, 3aboOorah, Tsubasa, poppy, Ralilac, Mafharanisa, Kaka, shaleana dan Airin Aizawa.

shirayuki-san : Kazuha nggak jahat kok. Dia cuma ingin mendapatkan orang yang disukainya. Yah, walaupun dengan cara yang salah. He he he. Shiho nggak bakalan kasihan kok, suer deh!

Lionel-san : Baik-baik saja. Sebenernya aku bingung setelah ini mau nulis ShinShi atau AiCon. Bingung...

amu-san : Beres deh. Shiho pasti akan bertindak!

Kongming-san : Aku sudah lama nggak main catur. Jadi cenderawasihnya dimana?

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Nggak bakalan karena Shiho pasti bisa dapat ide untuk mengatasinya.

Fujita-san : Wah, aku juga nggak tahu siapa laki-laki pertamanya. He he he.

3aboOorah : This is not the last chapter. The last chapter is after this chapter.

Tsubasa-san : Akan terjadi perang antara Shiho dan Kazuha. Mungkin...

poppy-san : Geli itu maksudnya?

Ralilac-san : Iya nih. Sukanya ganti-ganti. Apa belum nemu nama yang cocok? Wah, gawat, aku sudah membuat kamu jadi pervert juga. Aku harus kembali nulis cerita romance yang innocent lagi setelah ini.

Mafharanisa : Shiho memang orang aneh jadi nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. He he he. Shinichi cuma lagi nggak beruntung.

Kaka : Terima kasih.

shaleana : Tenang saja. Kazuha nggak bakalan dapet cowoknya kok, soalnya saingannya Shiho, yang bisa sangat evil bila perlu. He he he.

Airin Aizawa : Heiji nggak kasihan kok. Soalnya masalahnya bakalan cepet beres. XD

Chapter 20 sudah datang, masalah baru datang tapi Heiji dan Shiho akan segera menyelesaikannya. Akhirnya chapter depan sudah chapter terakhir dan cerita yang panjang ini berakhir juga. Dan seperti beberapa pembaca yang kangen baca ShinShi, penulis sendiri pun juga kangen nulis ShinShi lagi. Semoga plot yang sedang direncanakan penulis segera kelar.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Pengakuan Heiji**

"Shiho, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Heiji lewat telepon.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku... Ayah Kazuha menuduhku mencoba memperkosa Kazuha jadi Ayah Kazuha dan orang tuaku menuntutku untuk menikahi Kazuha," jawab Heiji dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa aku kurang memuaskan sehingga kau masih ingin meniduri wanita lain?" tanya Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Shiho," erang Heiji sehingga Shiho berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok," ucap Shiho setelah tawanya reda.

"Huh?" ucap Heiji bingung.

"Sudah saatnya kau memperkenalkan aku pada orang tuamu, ya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi...," ucapan Heiji langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku akan ke sana sepulang kerja dan kau harus menjemputku di bandara, mengerti? Selamat malam," ucap Shiho kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

"_Wanita itu ternyata sangat menginginkan Heiji-kun. Sungguh mengagumkan. Apa aku mengalah saja ya? Ai Haibara akan mengalah tapi Sherry tidak akan mau mengalah. Jadi sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Shiho Miyano, huh?"_ pikir Shiho.

Sementara itu Heiji menatap ponselnya sambil menghela nafas setelah Shiho menutup teleponnya.

"_Shiho, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

XXX

"Aku pulang," ucap Heiji saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ibunya yang mendengar salamnya bergegas menghampirinya.

"Hei-chan, darimana saja kau? Kau tahu kan kalau Kazuha-chan dan ayahnya akan makan malam di sini untuk...," ucapan Shizuka langsung terpotong begitu dia melihat Shiho. "Kau?" ucapnya dengan terkejut. Setelah melihat Shiho berdiri di depannya, dia mulai mengerti kenapa Heiji bisa tergila-gila pada Shiho.

"Ibu, ini Shiho Miyano," ucap Heiji memperkenalkan Shiho.

"Apa kabar?" ucap Shiho dengan sopan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Apa Hei-chan belum memberitahumu bahwa dia akan menikah?" tanya Shizuka sinis.

Heiji sudah akan menegur ibunya tapi Shiho sudah membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Apa boleh buat. Pacarku akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Tentu saja aku harus datang," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga Shizuka memandang Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun dia segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Pacarmu itu sudah mencoba memperkosa wanita lain dan dia tidak menyangkalnya," ucap Shizuka dingin sehingga Heiji memandang Shiho dengan cemas. Dia memang belum menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Shiho karena berat baginya mengatakan bahwa Kazuha sudah memfitnahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sangat menyayangi Kazuha dan dia merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia tidak menyadari perasaan Kazuha terhadapnya.

"Begitu? Hmm, aku jadi semakin penasaran ingin mengenal wanita itu. Aku sudah begitu sempurna untuk Heiji-kun tapi dia berhasil membuat Heiji-kun ingin memperkosanya. Bukankah itu hebat?" ucap Shiho masih sambil tersenyum.

Kali ini Heiji pun ikut memandang Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya bersama ibunya. Shizuka sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata sehingga suasana menjadi hening.

"_Wanita ini sungguh...,"_ ucap Shizuka dalam hati. Dia tidak punya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Shiho.

"Jadi apa aku boleh ikut makan malam?" tanya Shiho.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Shizuka ketus.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, aku juga bisa membantu menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak usah," ucap Shizuka sambil berbalik lalu melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shiho walaupun Shizuka sudah menjauh.

Heiji menarik bahu Shiho agar Shiho menghadap ke arahnya setelah ibunya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Shiho, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Heiji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu? Aku capek sekali," ucap Shiho sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Maaf. Ayo kita ke ruang tamu," ucap Heiji lalu dia menggandeng Shiho ke ruang tamu. Dia mengambilkan bantal duduk untuk Shiho lalu pergi untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk Shiho.

"Shiho, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Heiji saat Shiho meneguk minumannya.

Shiho meletakkan gelas minumannya kemudian menatap Heiji dengan serius.

"Heiji-kun, sebenarnya aku membawa sebuah kutukan. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidur denganku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan wanita lain lagi. Jadi begitulah," jawab Shiho.

Heiji menatap Shiho dengan terpana kemudian dia tertawa.

"Apa? Memangnya ada kutukan seperti itu?" ucap Heiji sambil tertawa sementara Shiho tersenyum.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hmm, kurasa itu benar. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan wanita selain dirimu," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho sehingga wajah Heiji menjadi muram kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Heiji.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu tiga pilihan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap Shiho.

"Tiga pilihan?" tanya Heiji.

"Ya. Yang pertama, Toyama-san sebagai penjahat. Kau akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang bahwa Toyama-san sudah memfitnahmu. Yang kedua, aku sebagai penjahat. Aku akan mengacuhkan semua orang dan melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku sudah melakukan demonstrasi pilihan kedua di depan ibumu tadi. Yang ketiga, kau sebagai penjahat. Kau akan menceritakan pada semua orang bagaimana kita bisa menjadi pasangan," ucap Shiho panjang lebar. "Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih yang ketiga karena aku memang penjahat," jawab Heiji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Heiji dari belakang. Dia mulai menciumi leher Heiji sambil memasukkan tangannya ke bawah kemeja Heiji untuk mengusap perut Heiji.

"Err, Shiho, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heiji dengan gugup.

"Kau membahayakan hubungan kita demi wanita lain. Aku jadi agak cemburu," ucap Shiho tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Heiji yang pada awalnya ingin menghentikan Shiho, mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Shiho melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada tubuhnya setelah dia mendengar ucapan Shiho barusan.

"B-benarkah k-kau c-cemburu?" tanya Heiji sambil berusaha keras menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, sementara jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan nafasnya semakin berat. Duduknya juga menjadi tidak nyaman karena setiap sentuhan Shiho membuatnya gila.

"Kau itu milikku, Heiji-kun. Dan terkadang aku bisa menjadi sangat posesif," bisik Shiho di telinga Heiji dengan suara sensual sehingga membuat Heiji tidak tahan. Heiji pun mengerang ketika Shiho menggigit telinganya dengan lembut.

"Mmmh, aku memang milikmu, Shiho. Aku milikmu," desah Heiji sehingga bibir Shiho yang menempel di lehernya membentuk senyuman.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sudah terbaring di atas tatami dengan Heiji di atasnya. Heiji menahan tangan Shiho di atas kepala Shiho dan mencium bibir Shiho tanpa ampun sehingga Shiho menggeliat-geliat di bawahnya sambil merintih pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Heiji menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Shiho yang merona dan merasakan nafas Shiho yang memburu. Melihat Shiho yang seperti itu membuat nafsunya semakin menggila sehingga dia berbisik di telinga Shiho.

"Kau begitu cantik. Sentuh aku, Shiho. Sentuh aku," bisik Heiji.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang," ucap Shiho setengah berbisik. Dia memang sangat suka menyentuh tubuh Heiji yang menurutnya seksi itu.

Heiji pun melepaskan tangan Shiho dan tangan Shiho langsung bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Heiji sementara Heiji menggunakan lengannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak membebani tubuh Shiho sambil meneruskan aksinya menikmati bibir dan mulut Shiho. Setelah semua kancing kemeja Heiji terbuka, Shiho menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri perut, dada, bahu dan punggung Heiji, membuat badan Heiji gemetar dan membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang. Kemudian bibir Heiji berpindah ke leher Shiho sehingga Shiho memindahkan satu tangannya ke kepala Heiji sementara tangan yang lain membelai punggung Heiji.

"Love you so much, Heiji," desah Shiho sambil menyisir rambut Heiji dengan jari-jarinya.

Heiji meresponnya dengan menekan tubuh Shiho dengan tubuhnya dan semakin agresif mengeksploitasi leher Shiho untuk menyenangkan dan memuaskan Shiho. Sebenarnya dia merasa selangkangannya menegang dengan tidak nyaman tapi dia juga tidak mau berhenti bermesraan dengan Shiho.

Tiba-tiba Shiho membuka matanya karena dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Dia melihat empat orang sedang memandang ke arahnya dan Heiji dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

"Heiji-kun, stop," ucap Shiho. Tapi karena suaranya hanya terdengar seperti desahan, Heiji tidak mempedulikannya.

Shiho menarik nafas agar suaranya terdengar seperti biasanya.

"Heiji-kun, stop, orang tuamu ada di sini," ucap Shiho.

Heiji langsung berhenti kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan lalu menoleh ke ayah dan ibunya serta Kazuha dan ayahnya yang berdiri dengan syok di pintu ruang tamu, dengan ekspresi wajah gugup. Heiji segera berdiri lalu membantu Shiho berdiri. Heiji berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya kembali sementara Shiho merapikan bajunya dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Heizo yang terlebih dulu sadar dari syok berdehem kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau tetap ingin menikahkan anakmu dengan anakku, Toyama?" tanya Heizo.

Ayah Kazuha langsung menoleh ke Kazuha yang terlihat sangat terluka karena melihat adegan mesum yang dilakukan Heiji dan Shiho.

"Apa kau masih ingin menikah dengannya, Kazuha?" tanya ayah Kazuha dengan lembut.

Kazuha berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya sebelum menjawab.

"Dia sudah mencoba menyentuhku. Dia harus bertanggung jawab," ucap Kazuha dengan suara bergetar karena menahan emosi. Betapa inginnya dia membanting Shiho karena Shiho bermesraan dengan Heiji di depannya. Padahal setelah makan malam, keluarga Heiji dan keluarganya akan membicarakan rencana pernikahannya dengan Heiji.

"Lebih baik kita mulai makan malamnya sekarang," ucap Heizo kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heiji dan Shiho. "Kalian boleh menyusul setelah kalian merapikan diri," ucapnya pada mereka berdua. Lalu dia melangkah ke ruang makan diikuti oleh istrinya, ayah Kazuha dan Kazuha.

Ketika Heiji dan Shiho sudah tinggal berdua di ruangan itu, tawa Shiho pun langsung meledak sehingga membuat Heiji menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho ketika menyadari tatapan Heiji.

"Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, kau malah tertawa," jawab Heiji kesal.

"Maaf, tapi ekspresi wajah mereka benar-benar lucu," ucap Shiho kemudian dia menyadari kalau Heiji mengancingkan kemejanya dengan salah sehingga dia tertawa lagi. "Ya ampun. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengancingkan kemejamu dengan benar. Pantas saja ayahmu menyuruh kita merapikan diri," ucap Shiho sambil membetulkan kancing kemeja Heiji sehingga wajah Heiji bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heiji.

"Nah, kau sudah sukses menjadi penjahat sekarang. Apa kau sudah siap untuk mengakui kejahatanmu di masa lalu?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Eh? Jadi yang tadi itu termasuk rencana?" Heiji balik bertanya.

"Ya dan tidak. Ya karena yang tadi itu sukses membuatmu menjadi penjahat. Tidak karena aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan aku menikmatinya," jawab Shiho masih sambil nyengir.

Heiji pun tertawa kecil dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat menikmatinya," ucap Heiji kemudian dia mencium kening Shiho dengan lembut. Dia sangat bersyukur karena dia mendapatkan wanita yang bisa membuatnya tertawa ketika dia mengalami masa-masa sulit.

"Heiji-kun, sebenarnya aku sangat suka dipeluk olehmu tapi kita harus makan malam sekarang," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Heiji sambil tertawa lagi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Shiho lalu dia menggenggam tangan Shiho dan mengajak Shiho ke ruang makan. Tekadnya hanya satu, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan melepaskan tangan Shiho, meskipun dia harus kehilangan semuanya.

XXX

"Baiklah, seperti kita semua ketahui, Heiji sudah mencoba memaksa Kazuha melakukan tindakan asusila dan Heiji tidak menyangkalnya. Kazuha pun tetap menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari Heiji apapun yang terjadi. Jadi aku harus mendengar pendapatmu, Miyano-san. Karena kau adalah pacar Heiji," ucap Heizo setelah makan malam selesai.

"Suamiku, kita tidak perlu mendengarkan pendapatnya. Semuanya sudah jelas. Dia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Hei-chan lagi karena Hei-chan akan menikah dengan Kazuha-chan," ucap Shizuka dengan angkuh.

"Sudah, kau diam dulu," ucap Heizo pada istrinya lalu menoleh ke Shiho. "Bagaimana Miyano-san?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Heiji-kun karena dia-lah yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya dan mengajakku menikah," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. Dia mempermainkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang untuk melihatnya.

"Ja-jadi kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Shizuka dengan horor. Kazuha juga memakai ekspresi wajah yang sama dengan Shizuka dan menatap Heiji.

"Heiji, ada apa ini?" tanya Heizo.

"Uhm, sebenarnya...," Heiji mulai menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Shiho di Hokkaido tanpa menyebutkan masalah penggerebekan Organisasi Hitam karena itu rahasia. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia mabuk lalu mengajak Shiho tidur bersama. Dia juga menceritakan penolakan Shiho pada ajakannya untuk menikah sehingga dia pun menjadi pacar Shiho untuk meyakinkan Shiho agar mau menikah dengannya. "Sekarang, aku ingin menikah dengan Shiho karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki dalam hidupnya dan membahagiakannya. Karena itu, aku mohon pengertian dari kalian semua," ucap Heiji.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Heizo memecahnya.

"Aku pikir semua sudah jelas sekarang. Anakku yang brengsek ini memang mencoba menyentuh Kazuha tapi dia sudah meniduri Miyano-san. Jadi sudah jelas kan dia harus bertanggung jawab pada siapa?" ucap Heizo sambil memandang Heiji dengan tajam sehingga Heiji serasa mengkerut di tempat duduknya. Namun dalam hati dia sangat mengagumi cara Heiji dan Shiho bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mengenal anaknya dengan baik jadi dia tidak bisa percaya kalau Heiji akan mencoba memperkosa Kazuha padahal Heiji mempunyai pacar seperti Shiho.

Sementara itu, Shizuka hanya bisa mengelus dada dan Kazuha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan mau menikahkan putriku dengan laki-laki brengsek seperti anakmu itu," ucap ayah Kazuha dengan tenang kemudian dia menoleh pada putrinya. "Ayo, Kazuha, kita pulang. Masih banyak laki-laki baik di luar sana untukmu," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan putrinya.

Kazuha bangkit dengan enggan dan sebelum pergi dia mencuri pandang ke arah Heiji sejenak. Sekarang dia benar-benar akan kehilangan Heiji karena dia gagal menikah dengan Heiji dan dia sudah memfitnah Heiji. Namun dia menjadi terkejut karena Heiji juga sedang menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"_Dasar aho!"_ ucap Kazuha dalam hati sambil berbalik. Dia jadi merasa sangat malu sekarang karena Heiji sama sekali tidak marah padanya walaupun dia sudah memfitnah Heiji. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk Shiho karena wanita yang dianggapnya murahan itu sudah tidur dengan Heiji dan merebut pria baik seperti Heiji dari tangannya. Namun dia juga sadar bahwa Heiji tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya. Apalagi setelah dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Heiji dan Shiho bermesraan di ruang tamu. Dia pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan dirangkul oleh ayahnya yang mencoba menghiburnya.

XXX

"Miyano-san, kami harap kau segera memberitahu keluargamu bahwa kami akan datang untuk melamarmu," ucap Heizo setelah Kazuha dan ayahnya pergi.

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku akan segera memberitahu mereka," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Begitu Heizo dan Shizuka beranjak pergi, Heiji langsung menarik Shiho ke pangkuannya dengan niat ingin mencium bibir Shiho karena dia sangat senang. Namun sebelum bibirnya sempat menyentuh bibir Shiho, suara ayahnya kembali terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mengendalikan diri?" ucap Heizo dengan galak sehingga Heiji buru-buru melepaskan Shiho.

"Maaf, Ayah," ucap Heiji.

"Segera antarkan Miyano-san ke bandara untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Ini sudah malam," ucap Heizo.

Heiji pun mengangguk lalu Heizo beranjak pergi. Setelah Heizo pergi, Shiho pun tertawa sehingga Heiji memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Ayo, aku antar ke bandara sekarang," ucap Heiji sambil berdiri dengan wajah cemberut.

Shiho pun berdiri kemudian menggamit lengan Heiji.

"Jangan cemberut begitu," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mengecup pipi Heiji.

"Yah, kurasa itu cukup," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum kembali.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah keluar dari rumah Heiji dengan wajah bahagia. Sementara itu, orang tua Heiji sedang sibuk bermesraan di kamar mereka. Melihat adegan mesum Heiji dan Shiho di ruang tamu tadi memang membuat mereka berdua ingin melakukannya juga.

**Bersambung...**


	21. Penyelesaian

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat untuk Fujita Hoshiko, Kongming the Fierce, Tsubasa, Kaka, Airin Aizawa, Nami-chan Sun Flowers, Amu-san, Hikari Hattori, Ohjack, 3aboOorah, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, shinichi kudo-san, Lady Spain, Phantom, Ralilac dan shirayuki nao.

Fujita-san : Ya iya dong. Kalau ngalah terus, kapan dapetnya. He he he. Jadi gimana? Keterima di SMA mana?

Kongming-san : Oalah, itu toh cenderawasihnya. Jadi ngepet itu, orangnya jadi hewan? Kayaknya bukan Densus 88 deh yang ngurusi satwa langka.

Tsubasa-san : Begitulah. Lemari Sapu? Hmm...

Kaka-san : Aku suka happy ending. Kalau Demi Waktu Jilid Dua, itu cuma one-shot jadi nggak ada lanjutannya.

Airin-san : I'll do my best. Karena konfliknya banyak, ceritanya jadi panjang. Jangan lupa update fic-mu juga.

Nami-chan : Sepertinya pernah, Menghapus Jejakmu kayaknya bisa masuk hitungan Ai Only. Aku belum punya gambaran buat fic Ai Only soalnya aku paling suka nulis cerita romance. Atau jangan-jangan ceritaku romance semua? XD

Amu-san : AiCon pernah, tapi cuma one-shot. Susahnya nulis AiCon adalah soalnya aku yakin Ai bakal nemu antidotnya terus dia bakal balik jadi Shiho dengan Shinichi. Udah gitu, Ai yang masih dalam bentuk anak SD tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian Conan. Memang penampilan bukan segalanya, tapi penampilan merupakan salah satu faktor yang paling penting.

Hikari-san : Wah, aku juga nggak tahu. Aku nggak cerita sampai situ jadi silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. He he he.

Ohjack-san : *give tissue*

3aboOorah : Yes, they should get married after all that happened.

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan : Yah, namanya juga cinta. Dan cinta itu buta. He he he. Yah, cerita ini memang harus berakhir soalnya semua konfliknya sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah gatal mau nulis ShinShi lagi. Itu adalah OTP-ku.

Shinichi kudo-san : Nggak apa. Ya, selanjutnya Rye x Sherry.

Lady Spain : Heiji jadi mesum karena Shiho membuatnya jadi seperti itu. He he he. Tapi memang setelah cerita ini pindah rating, aku jadi bisa lebih bold nulisnya. Jangan sebel terus. Kazuha hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan cinta itu buta, katanya.

Phantom : Kalau menurutmu Subaru itu siapa? Kalau menurutku, Subaru itu Akai jadi ceritaku yang selanjutnya bisa diperhitungkan sebagai Subaru x Shiho.

Ralilac-san : Lho, kenapa nggak bisa komen? XD

Shirayuki-san : Nggak, soalnya yang jadi penjahat Heiji. He he he. Tentang Shuichi, aku nggak bisa ngasih dia dialog di chapter ini, cuma deskripsi aja. Semoga kamu nggak kecewa.

Chapter 21 sudah datang! Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir. Penulis mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca dan komentator yang sudah mendukung cerita ini dan memberi penulis banyak inspirasi. Komentar dari para pembaca sekalian benar-benar memberi penulis motivasi untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang panjang ini.

Penulis juga memberi peringatan bahwa omake chapter ini benar-benar M, jadi untuk para pembaca yang tidak nyaman dengan konten eksplisit, watch out the omake.

Lalu fic selanjutnya setelah ini adalah tentang Rye x Sherry, two-shot dengan chapter pertama berupa prolog dan chapter kedua berupa epilog dan rating M. Rencananya chapter pertama merupakan dark fic, sedangkan chapter dua merupakan sweet fic.

Baiklah, tanpa banyak curcol lagi, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Semalam Bersamamu<strong>

By Enji86

**Penyelesaian**

Setelah melalui pembicaraan antara kedua keluarga, tanggal pernikahan Heiji dan Shiho pun ditetapkan. Profesor Agasa menelepon Yukiko untuk membantunya mempersiapkan pernikahan Shiho sehingga Yusaku dan Yukiko kembali ke Jepang. Shiho mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya melalui e-mail pada Shuichi dan meminta Shuichi mengundang agen FBI yang mengenal Shiho.

Pernikahan Heiji dan Shiho akan digelar di Tokyo lalu seminggu setelahnya mereka juga akan menggelar pesta di Osaka. Sebenarnya Shiho tidak ingin menghamburkan uang Profesor Agasa untuk pernikahannya tapi Profesor Agasa terus memaksanya karena sebagai ayah, dia ingin memberikan pernikahan yang meriah untuk putrinya. Yusaku dan Yukiko juga memaksa ingin menyumbang biaya pernikahan Shiho karena Shiho sudah berjasa besar membantu Shinichi. Shiho sendiri juga sudah mulai dekat dengan Shizuka karena mereka berdua ternyata menyukai banyak hal yang sama.

Shiho sebenarnya merasa berat meninggalkan Profesor Agasa sendirian karena dia harus mengikuti Heiji ke Osaka. Oleh karena itu, selain sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya, dia juga sibuk mencarikan jodoh untuk Profesor Agasa melalui jasa makcomblang. Profesor Agasa hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. Selain itu, Shiho juga sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya di butik.

Di sela-sela persiapan pernikahan, Shinichi mulai membicarakan rencananya bergabung dengan FBI kepada orang tuanya. Orang tuanya merasa senang karena Shinichi akan tinggal di Amerika juga dan mendukungnya walaupun mereka juga sedikit khawatir. Shinichi kemudian membicarakan hal ini dengan Heiji dan Shiho yang merupakan sahabat-sahabat baiknya dan mereka berdua sangat sedih mendengarnya karena mereka tidak akan bisa sering-sering menjumpai Shinichi. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap mendukungnya karena mereka tahu kualitas Shinichi sebagai detektif. Lalu tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus dia beritahu.

XXX

Shinichi duduk di sebuah restoran sambil merenung. Dia sedang menunggu teman kencannya yang belum datang. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Ran setelah mereka bertengkar dan tidak bicara satu sama lain selama beberapa bulan dan ini juga mungkin kencan mereka yang terakhir karena dia akan bergabung dengan FBI. Senyum ironis pun muncul di bibirnya. Lalu dia melihat Ran menghampiri mejanya dan dia pun tersenyum kepada Ran.

"Hai, Ran," sapa Shinichi ketika Ran sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai," Ran membalas sapaannya dengan agak canggung.

Shinichi pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kazuha-chan," ucap Ran pelan setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Ya, aku sudah menduganya," ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Shinichi? Kalau kau cerita padaku, hubungan kita pasti tidak akan seperti ini," ucap Ran.

"Ran, mereka itu sahabatku, jadi aku harus menjaga rahasia mereka. Lagipula kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku melarangmu mencampuri urusan mereka?" ucap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka? Hattori-kun dan Kazuha-chan adalah temanku dan kau adalah pacarku. Semua yang ada hubungannya denganmu tentu ada hubungannya denganku juga. Apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Aku ingin kau membagi semuanya padaku, Shinichi, SEMUANYA," ucap Ran dengan penekanan.

Ketika Shinichi akan menyahut ucapan Ran, makanan pesanan mereka telah tiba sehingga Shinichi tidak jadi melakukannya. Dia dan Ran mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu kemudian pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu," ucap Shinichi.

Ran sudah akan membantah tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya dan menuruti kata-kata Shinichi. Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

"Ran, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membagi semuanya denganmu," ucap Shinichi setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kalau begitu jangan minta maaf. Bagilah semuanya denganku. Kau tahu kan, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu," ucap Ran.

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa," ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hatiku seluruhnya padamu," jawab Shinichi.

"Shinichi...," ucap Ran dengan terpana.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengembalikan hatiku seperti dulu, hatiku yang hanya untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Seseorang sudah membawa sebagian hatiku bersamanya dan aku tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali. Karena itu aku tidak bisa membagi semuanya denganmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu ada wanita lain di hatimu, begitu? A-apa wanita itu Miyano-san?" tanya Ran dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," ucap Ran kemudian hening sejenak sebelum Ran melanjutkan ucapannya. "Shinichi, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Karena itu, meskipun hanya sebagian, aku akan menerimanya," ucap Ran.

"Ran, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada aku," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau," seru Ran.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Ran, aku tidak bisa memberikan cintaku yang cacat padamu sementara kau memberiku cinta yang sempurna. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," ucap Shinichi.

"Shinichi...," ucap Ran sambil mulai menangis.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan FBI dan pindah ke Amerika," ucap Shinichi sambil menahan perih di hatinya karena melihat Ran menangis lagi gara-gara dirinya. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini agar Ran tidak menangis lagi karena dirinya. Dia pun sudah lelah menanggung beban air mata Ran yang jatuh untuk dirinya. Dia bukan lagi Shinichi yang dulu, Shinichi yang egois dan angkuh, yang tidak ambil pusing walaupun Ran menangis karena dirinya. Sekarang dia menjadi lebih sensitif dan air mata Ran adalah sesuatu yang sangat membebani hatinya. Jika dia terus bersama dengan Ran dengan cintanya yang hanya setengah hati itu, dia akan terus membuat Ran menangis dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi," seru Ran.

"Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan laki-laki yang bisa memberikan seluruh hatinya padamu. Selamat tinggal," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Shinichi!" panggil Ran yang juga sudah berdiri dari kursinya tapi Shinichi tidak menoleh dan terus melangkah. Ran pun terduduk kembali ke kursinya dan menangis terisak-isak.

XXX

Pernikahan Shiho berlangsung sangat meriah. Shuichi datang dari Amerika sehari sebelumnya bersama Jodie dan James. Shuichi juga masih belum kehilangan hobinya mengerjai Heiji. Dia memeluk Shiho dan mencium pipi Shiho lalu memuji penampilan Shiho yang cantik dan seksi dalam gaun pengantin di depan Heiji sehingga Heiji menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan cengiran. Shinichi pun tertawa melihatnya. Perasaan Shinichi memang terasa lebih ringan setelah merelakan dua orang wanita yang sudah mengisi hatinya. Setelah ini, dia akan menjalani lembaran baru dalam hidupnya dan mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan cinta yang baru.

Sampai hari pernikahannya, Shiho belum bisa menemukan jodoh untuk Profesor Agasa dan itu membuatnya cemas. Namun dia jadi lebih tenang ketika Profesor Agasa berjanji padanya akan mengajak Fusae kencan saat mereka bertemu lagi di bawah pohon gingko untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Keesokan harinya, orang tua Heiji yang semalam menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa pulang ke Osaka. Heiji dan Shiho akan menyusul mereka kembali ke Osaka sehari sebelum resepsi pernikahan mereka di Osaka karena mereka ingin bulan madu ke laut. Shuichi, Jodie, James, Yusaku dan Yukiko juga kembali ke Amerika hari itu dengan tambahan satu orang yaitu Shinichi. Ran pun akhirnya menerima keputusan Shinichi dan ikut mengantar Shinichi ke bandara. Bisa dibilang, semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

**Tamat.**

Omake

Shiho memandangi kamar pengantinnya dengan senyum puas di bibirnya. Dia berhasil mengubah basemen rumah Profesor Agasa yang berantakan menjadi kamar pengantin yang sangat bagus. Dia memilih basemen sebagai kamar pengantin karena dia tidak mau menganggu tidur Profesor Agasa dan orang tua Heiji dengan keributan yang akan dia dan Heiji buat saat malam pertama mereka sebagai suami-istri. Dia lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan meraih majalah fashion yang ditaruhnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia melihat-lihat isi majalah tersebut untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Heiji yang masih mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heiji pun masuk ke dalam kamar pengantinnya dengan perasaan nervous. Dia tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bercinta dengan Shiho, tapi sebelumnya dia selalu melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan sekarang dia sedang tidak mabuk. Heiji menghampiri tempat tidur dan melihat Shiho yang sangat seksi dalam gaun tidurnya yang berwarna merah sedang berbaring menyamping dan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya sibuk membalik halaman majalah di tempat tidur sehingga Heiji semakin gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain selain Shiho. Heiji mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur sehingga punggungnya menghadap Shiho.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya ke punggung Heiji lalu dia tertawa geli tanpa suara karena tebakannya tidak meleset. Dia menaruh majalahnya kembali di atas meja di samping tempat tidur lalu membuka laci pertama meja itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Shiho meletakkan barang itu di dekat kepala tempat tidur lalu menghampiri Heiji dan memeluk leher Heiji dari belakang. Tubuh Heiji langsung menjadi kaku ketika Shiho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Shiho dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Heiji dengan cepat sehingga wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan punggungmu padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup," gumam Heiji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu rileks sebelum kita melakukannya," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai sadis.

Shiho kemudian menarik Heiji agar Heiji berbaring telentang di tempat tidur lalu dia meraih barang yang diambilnya dari laci tadi yaitu borgol dan memborgol tangan Heiji ke kepala tempat tidur sehingga membuat Heiji merinding.

"Err, Shiho, kenapa kau memborgol tanganku?" tanya Heiji dengan agak takut.

"Sshh. Kau berbaring saja dengan rileks," ucap Shiho sambil bergerak ke atas tubuh Heiji. Lalu dia mengklaim bibir Heiji dengan bibirnya sambil membuka kancing piyama Heiji. Dia mencium Heiji dengan sangat agresif sehingga membuat tubuh Heiji agak gemetar dan membuat Heiji tidak punya pilihan lain selain meleleh dalam ciumannya.

Tiba-tiba Shiho menghentikan ciumannya sehingga Heiji mengerang kecewa tapi dia langsung tersentak kaget ketika Shiho memberikan ciuman panas dan basah di rahangnya. Tubuhnya langsung menggeliat ketika ciuman Shiho sampai di lehernya dan dia terus mengerang ketika ciuman Shiho sampai di dadanya. Tubuhnya menjadi panas dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Tanpa sadar, dia beberapa kali menarik borgol yang menahan tangannya karena dia ingin sekali memegang Shiho. Celananya pun juga terasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau seksi sekali, Sayang. Melihatmu seperti ini saja sudah mampu membuatku merasa panas," ucap Shiho dengan suara seperti kehabisan nafas saat dia bangkit sejenak untuk melihat reaksi tubuh Heiji terhadap aksinya barusan. Lalu dia kembali mengklaim bibir Heiji.

"Shiho, aku tidak tahan lagi," desah Heiji setelah Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho dengan nada menggoda sambil kembali menciumi leher Heiji dan mengusap dada Heiji.

"Shiho, aku mohon," ucap Heiji di sela-sela erangannya.

"Baiklah, biar kuperiksa dulu," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai lalu dia membelai kejantanan Heiji yang sudah mengeras di balik celana Heiji.

"Shiho," desis Heiji sementara tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku rasa kau sudah rileks sekarang," ucap Shiho dengan riang. Dia melepaskan borgol Heiji dan detik berikutnya punggungnya langsung terbanting ke tempat tidur dengan Heiji di atasnya.

Heiji menatap Shiho yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan seorang predator yang sedang menatap mangsanya sambil melepas piyama dan celananya dengan cepat dan kasar sehingga membuat Shiho merinding. Setelah kejantanannya bebas, dia langsung menyibakkan gaun tidur Shiho dan memasuki Shiho dengan kasar dan berapi-api sambil menindih tubuh Shiho.

Kepala Shiho langsung tersentak ke belakang dan dia harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya ketika Heiji memasukinya dengan agresif. Lalu dia meraih dan memeluk leher Heiji, mengubur wajahnya di leher Heiji.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang. Pelan-pelan," rintih Shiho. "Aku akan berada di sini semalaman."

Seperti tersadar, Heiji langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan mengusap-usap lengan Shiho yang memeluk lehernya dengan erat sambil menenangkan diri. Dia menciumi bahu Shiho sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Heiji dengan cemas dan bahkan mungkin agak panik sehingga Shiho tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hei, aku bilang pelan-pelan. Bukannya berhenti," ucap Shiho kemudian dia mencium dan menjilat leher Heiji. "Jangan berhenti, aku sangat menginginkanmu," desah Shiho dengan suara sensual sehingga tubuh Heiji kembali terbakar gairah.

Heiji kembali memasuki Shiho, tapi kali ini gerakannya lebih lembut dan penuh cinta sehingga Shiho menyebut namanya di setiap gerakannya, membuatnya sangat senang dan semakin bersemangat.

"Shiho, aku rasa aku...," erang Heiji saat tubuhnya mencapai batasnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bersamamu, Sayang," desah Shiho. Lalu dengan satu gerakan terakhir, mereka berdua mencapai klimaks dan saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain.

Heiji menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Shiho dengan nafas terengah-engah. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, dia menarik Shiho untuk berbaring tengkurap di atas tubuhnya. Shiho membaringkan kepalanya di dada Heiji, mendengarkan detak jantung Heiji sementara Heiji membelai punggungnya dan rambutnya. Heiji merasa sangat nyaman merasakan tubuh Shiho menekan tubuhnya sehingga dia menghela nafas penuh kepuasan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan memborgolmu lagi, Heiji," gumam Shiho dengan suara mengantuk sehingga Heiji kembali merasa bersalah.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar," ucap Heiji dengan lirih sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

Shiho pun mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak ke atas sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah Heiji lalu dia mencium bibir Heiji dengan lembut.

"Kau memang buas tapi kau tidak pernah terlalu kasar bagiku," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya sehingga wajah Heiji menjadi merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau tidak akan memborgolku lagi?" tanya Heiji.

"Karena mulai sekarang, kalau kau menginginkanku di tempat tidur, kaulah yang harus merayuku. Bukan sebaliknya seperti tadi, kau mengerti?" jawab Shiho dengan nada menggoda sehingga wajah Heiji semakin merah karena malu.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," gumam Heiji. Kemudian dia melihat Shiho menguap lebar sehingga dia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tidurlah sekarang."

Shiho pun mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Heiji dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Heiji memeluk Shiho lalu mengubah posisi mereka sehingga mereka berbaring menyamping. Kemudian Heiji melepaskan Shiho sebentar untuk memakai celana piyamanya kembali dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu dia kembali mendekap tubuh Shiho.

Heiji mengamati wajah istrinya yang mulai terlelap sambil membelai punggung dan rambut istrinya itu. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri. Istrinya begitu cantik, begitu seksi dan begitu menyukainya, tapi tadi dia malah bertingkah seperti orang impoten karena gugup sebelum istrinya merangsangnya dan bertingkah seperti orang yang kasar setelah istrinya merangsangnya, padahal dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang berdarah panas dan penuh gairah namun juga orang yang lembut dan penyayang.

"_Aku memang aho, Shiho. Tapi tenang saja, karena mulai besok pagi aku akan menunjukkan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati. Lalu dia menguap lebar sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Keesokan paginya, Shiho bangun dan menemukan suaminya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dia pun membalas senyuman suaminya, mencium pipi suaminya lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. Setelah suaminya membalas salamnya, dia melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur namun suaminya yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur meraih pergelangan tangannya sebelum dia melangkah sehingga dia kembali menoleh ke suaminya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket semua," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi bersamamu," ucap Heiji.

Mata Shiho langsung membesar lalu dia tersenyum geli.

"Wah, wah, suamiku yang manis dan polos ternyata sudah berubah menjadi anak nakal ya?" ucap Shiho untuk menggoda Heiji.

Wajah Heiji langsung memerah dan dia menatap Shiho dengan kesal namun dia segera mengendalikan dirinya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Shiho dengan lembut namun kemudian ciuman mereka segera berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah.

"Aku akan mandi bersamamu," ucap Heiji dengan suara kehabisan nafas setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya. Lengannya masih melingkar di pinggang Shiho dan lengan Shiho juga masih melingkar di lehernya.

Shiho tersenyum manis kepada Heiji kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar mandi sekarang, karena selain lengket, aku juga merasa sangat panas," bisik Shiho dengan suara merayu sehingga Heiji merasa hasratnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Bibir dan mulut Shiho yang 'terkutuk' itu memang selalu bisa membuat tubuh Heiji bereaksi baik ketika sedang bicara dengan nada sensual maupun ketika sedang melakukan hal lain di tubuh Heiji.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Heiji menarik Shiho keluar dari basemen menuju kamar mandi. Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan agak keras sehingga orang tuanya dan Profesor Agasa yang sedang menikmati kopi di ruang makan menjadi kaget. Lalu terdengar suara shower yang dihidupkan yang disusul dengan suara-suara lain yang membuat ketiga orang di ruang makan itu membeku.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita sarapan di luar?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan sedikit gugup. Dalam hati dia berniat memasang peredam suara untuk kamar mandi nanti.

"Aku setuju. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," jawab Heizo. Dalam hati dia juga berniat memasang peredam suara di kamar mandi rumahnya nanti.

Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa dan tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega ketika mereka sudah berada di luar pagar.

"_Padahal ini sudah pagi. Mereka berdua benar-benar gila,"_ pikir mereka bertiga.


End file.
